Meeting His Match
by PineAppleLint
Summary: Terrence Gallagher is a well respected female captain who is found without ship or crew. What happens when she literally runs into Captain Jack Sparrow? Chapter 30: And So it Begins. FINISHED.
1. A Run In with Jack

Title: Meeting His Match  
  
Author: PineAppleLint  
  
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow, the infamous pirate of the Caribbean, comes across another infamous captain, who happens to be a woman. Personalities clash and things get a little ugly, but they understand each other as pirates. They get together with Will and Elizabeth, then the four of them set off on the Black Pearl for the adventure of a lifetime.  
  
Genre: Action, Adventure, and perhaps later a little romance ;)  
  
Pairing: E/W J/OC  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Gallagher, the pirate lass herself. So no sue PineAppleLint! Though it would be nice to own Jack Sparrow.(drooling a little) oh whoops. Well read and please review! I'd love to get a little constructive criticism and write whatever floats your boat (except for threats and violence.shudders.) Well I hope you enjoy!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
PineAppleLint--------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Get the Pirate wench!" the chubby soldier cried, desperately trying to writhe and heave himself out of the horse trough I had kicked him into. He just had to face the facts: thinking he was going to get his big ass out of there was just useless hoping on his part. I ran, my limber legs pumping as I fled down the cobblestone street, grinning like a cat that had caught the canary. I glanced back to find two more soldiers running after me, the brass buttons of their red military coat gleaming in the sun, trying to aim their rifles but were having a hard time doing so. A peasant man walked past me with a wicker basket full of apples. I pushed him as I ran by and his basket toppled over, the red shiny apples falling into the street, rolling about. The man yelled curses at me and the soldiers slipped on the apples, falling face first into the mud. Laughing, I forced myself to glance back at the idiots rolling about like pigs in the sty. There was no way I was going to let them get their grubby mitts on me. They were going to rue the day they came across Terrence Gallagher! Unfortunately as my head was turned I ran face first into someone, causing us both to collapse to the ground. Frantically, I looked at the soldiers who were standing now and back at the person I was lying on top of.  
  
He was a pirate, no doubt about that. He was extremely handsome, with deep brown eyes that were studying me, lined with black, and sharp cheekbones. His skin was tanned from days working under the sun. He had brown hair that was pulled back with a red bandanna, and tiny trinkets and beads braided into his hair and into the goatee he had. He had a scuffed old brown hat that was lying across from him and me, knocked off when we ran into each other. His old clothing was wrinkled yet refined. He wasn't dirty, but rough around the edges.  
  
"Lassie, are you just going to lay there and stare at me or will ya get the hell off? Your sword is poking me."  
  
"Sorry," I muttered and got off of him. He stood up and grabbed his hat. Unfortunately the soldiers were standing right in front of us with their rifles aimed.  
  
"Oh boy, Gallagher AND Sparrow all in one day!" one soldier said giddily, "The general is going to be pleased." Captain Jack Sparrow? I had never met him in person but the stories about him were endless. Everywhere you turned there was always someone gossiping about the infamous Captain Sparrow.  
  
"You are Captain Jack Sparrow?" I scoffed.  
  
"You are Gallagher?" he asked, his eyes lingering on me, "Well well, isn't this interesting."  
  
"What is interesting?" I questioned with a frown.  
  
"I always thought Terrence Gallagher was a man," Sparrow said, "Not a feisty hellcat like the likes of you."  
  
"Save it," one soldier said and poked me with the barrel of the rifle to get me walking. "Don't touch me!" I growled and started to walk towards the dank prison. Sparrow was walking right next to me.  
  
"Thank you very much, Gallagher, for letting me waste this beautiful day in a cell," Sparrow said mockingly, "How can I ever repay you?"  
  
"Keep talking like that and I'll cut out your tongue so you aren't able to talk at all, scallywag," I warned. My eyes met his and he was grinning at me. The soldiers patted us down for weapons and took our swords.  
  
"Take good care of that for me, gentlemen!" I said as they locked us up, taking our swords away. Fortunately they forgot to check my boot, which hid an eight-inch dagger. Jack sat down in the corner of the dirt floor cell, perching his hat so it blocked his eyes, trying to get some sleep.  
  
"What in bloody 'ell are you doing?"  
  
"Sleeping, what does it look like, luv?" he said, not bothering to remove his hat from his eyes.  
  
"I'm getting us out o' here," I replied, "Just watch." I flung my curly black hair over my shoulder, which went to my middle back, and straightened out my breeches and white shirt.  
  
"And what do you have in mind?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"I'm going to use my feisty hellcat ways, Sparrow," I replied. "It's CAPTAIN JACK Sparrow," he corrected.  
  
"I'm getting us out, so I get to call you whatever I want, mate," I said with a sarcastic smile. "Oh guard." I called out seductively.  
  
The door clanged open and a soldier said haughtily, "What do you want, wench?"  
  
"I just wanted to see your face again," I said in a lusty voice, "I have been without a man for so long and you are absolutely tempting." I glanced back at Jack, who lifted the hat from his eyes and was now watching in amusement. The soldier gulped and watched as I licked my lips.  
  
"You have a man in the cell with you," the soldier said harshly, yet his voice wavered a bit, "Why don't you use him to quench your desires?"  
  
"Oh," I batted my eyelashes, "That ugly brute? Now you are different. You are quite the man." I smiled at Jack, who raised his eyebrows, catching my insult. My gaze drifted back to the soldier, who was now sweating, his eyes glazed over with lust. "Let me out for a while and show me around the prison," I said, "If you want. I want to see you in.action." I ran a finger down his arm and he snapped, finally thrusting the keys into the lock. He let me out and shut the door, locking Jack up again. I took a few steps toward him, swaying my hips.  
  
"You have made a terrible mistake," I replied and in a blink of an eye, grabbed the dagger from my boot and with one slash, cut the soldier's throat. He gurgled and dropped to the ground with a thud. I grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked Jack, who was waiting near the iron bars. He stepped out and examined the body.  
  
"Nice work, luv," he said with a bow, "But I need to get going. I hope I never see the likes of you again, Gallagher."  
  
"And I you, Sparrow," I replied, nodding my head. Jack grinned and took off, running out of the prison. But I wasn't about to leave. Not yet. I wanted my damn sword back. 


	2. Swords Clash

Disclaimer: Still the same (sigh) I still don't own Johnny Depp.  
  
Summary: Gallagher still doing her duty by really putting Jack Sparrow in his place.  
  
Author's Note: Well here is Chapter Two! Please review if you want and tell me if I went out of character. Well my fellow chums, please enjoy!  
  
Arrgh, me mateys,  
PineAppleLint----------------------------------  
  
I walked out of the prison fifteen minutes later, wiping my bloody dagger on my pants, trying to clean it off, two swords dangling from my belt. Jack had forgotten his and it was mine now. It was a rather beautiful sword, with a golden handle and a fine silver blade. A sparrow design was intricately welded into the handle. Ah, poor Sparrow, I thought with a grin, without any weaponry. What a fool he was. My sword was very plain, yet was a fine weapon. Except in my struggle to escape, the blade had chipped. I needed a blacksmith's expertise before I left Port Royale. I walked down the streets, singing softly to myself, noticing that the men and women were staring at me wearily, not wanting a pirate walking their streets. A blacksmithery was up ahead and I stepped inside, closing the wooden door behind me. A young man was busy working on a sword, sparks flying everywhere as he melded and shaped the metal. His head shot up, finally catching sight of me.  
  
"May I help you, miss?" he asked, dropping his tools and wiping his hands on his pants to clean them. Dirt smudged his face, and he greeted me with warmth and compassion.  
  
"My sword is chipped, and I need it repaired by tonight," I replied. He stepped up to me and stuck out his hand. I took it reluctantly, and we shook hands firmly.  
  
"What is your name?" he said.  
  
"Gallagher," I informed.  
  
"Only one name?" he teased.  
  
"The only name I shall give you," I shot back.  
  
"You have two swords," he said with a nod, "May I see them?"  
  
"If you are so inclined to see them, then yes," I said, shrugging, tossing them both to him, hilt first. He grabbed both and examined them. He set Jack's down and looked at mine first.  
  
"Strong silver," he murmured, "Yes, it shall be easy enough to fix." Then he picked up Jack's and studied it. His face suddenly grew dark and he frowned, running his fingers over the handle. "Where did you get this?" he asked.  
  
"From someone," I said, "Borrowing is not a crime." He glared at me and I said, "All right, I stole it."  
  
"From Captain Jack Sparrow?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, yes. Now how did you know that?"  
  
"I made him this sword," he said angrily, "Because he is a great friend of mine." Uh oh.  
  
I asked defiantly, "What is your name?"  
  
"Will Turner," he said with rage, "Son of Bootstrap Bill."  
  
"You are his son?" I said with disbelief, "Why aren't you roaming the seas? You are a miserable excuse of a pirate's son." I grabbed my sword and he swung Jack's at me. Our swords clashed and our eyes met, flashing with warning. "Threaten me again and I'll cut your throat," I said, narrowing my eyes at Will.  
  
"Unless I put this sword through your heart, first," he retaliated. Our swords flew again, clashing and sparking. "Did you kill him?" Will questioned with gritted teeth, blocking the slash of my sword.  
  
"What do you think?" I said sweetly, leaving the question unanswered. Will let out a grunt of frustration and lunged at me again. I took the opportunity while he was blinded by anger and grabbed him by the shoulder and kicked him against the door, then took Jack's sword and rammed it into his leather overcoat. I stepped away, smiling idiotically as I watched Will struggle. The leather was tough and wouldn't tear, and the sword was embedded into the door firmly. It wouldn't budge and had Will Turner pinned to the door.  
  
"This isn't the last time I shall be seeing you, Gallagher!" he threatened, "Mark my words!"  
  
"Someone shall find you and save you soon," I said with the grin still plastered onto my face, "Just hang in there."  
I headed to the nearest tavern for a drink. Right when I walked in I was greeted with the sounds of roughhousing, laughter and the clinking of mugs. I sat down, got comfortable, and motioned for the bartender to bring me a mug. I scanned the room, which was filled with a rough crowd. Pirates, drunken gentlemen, and whores. I mentally groaned when I found Jack Sparrow sitting across the room, downing rum like it was water, looking pleased with the redhead whore in his lap. The bartender brought me a mug of rum and I took a sip, enjoying the warmth it gave me as it slid down. Then I stood up and walked over to Jack's table.  
Walking up to Jack, I tapped his whore on the shoulder. She looked over to me and said nastily, "Get your own man!"  
  
"Um, sorry to interrupt, lassie, but I thought you would like to know he has a nasty rash." Her face scrunched up in disgust and she leapt off of his lap. Jack said angrily,  
  
"'Ey! What did you do that fer?"  
  
I got a chair and straddled it, clinking my mug down and said, "I wanted to tell you that I found your sword."  
  
"All right, give it to me," he said, downing more rum.  
  
"I don't have it," I said with a smile.  
  
"What do ye mean, ye don' have it?" he asked, bewildered, "Where the 'ell is it, then?"  
  
"It's with Will Turner," I said, grinning mysteriously. I downed my rum in one gulp then stood up, winked at Jack, tossed a few shillings to the bartender and headed out as silently as I had come.  
Of course, I was planning on making a mysterious exit, but of course Jack managed to mess up that, also. He came barreling after me and right as I walked confidently outside, he grabbed me by the arm and held his pistol to my throat. I stared him straight into the eyes and said calmly, "Oh, so we are through with manners, are we, Jack? This isn't the way to treat a lady."  
  
"Ya are no lady, Gallagher," he replied, "I assure ya."  
  
"Perhaps its true," I sighed, "But get your bloody pistol off a' me."  
  
"What did ya do to Will?" he asked, getting to the point.  
  
"Go and find out," I suggested.  
  
He shook his head angrily and proclaimed, "We are goin' together, you and I. Then when I see what you've done, I'll know exactly what to do with ye." 


	3. A Pact Between Pirates

Disclaimer: I own Gallagher, and that's pretty much it. Sigh .... if only I owned Johnny Depp .... (drool)  
  
Please bear with me as I try to figure out fanfiction.net. :P I have been a writer for some time but this is the first time I have actually shared my just-for-fun stories. So I hope you like it! Please review and tell me if you like it, or if you think I've gone out of character, or any constructive criticism! Well here is the third chapter.enjoy! -------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We walked in silence, well, most of the time. Whenever I made a snide comment he grunted and dug the pistol harder against my flesh. Jack opened up the door to the blacksmithery and his eyes searched the place. I watched his face as he discovered Will Turner still hanging from the wooden door and he immediately grinned. "Will! What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Jack laughed.  
  
Will struggled against the door and said, "That lass, Gallagher! Jack, she is the devil's apprentice, I tell you!"  
  
"That'd be me," I agreed with a smile. Jack wandered over and started hacking at the wood where the sword was stuck. Will finally fell to the ground with a thud and Jack examined his sword, which now had wood still stuck on the blade.  
  
"Got Turner with me own sword," Jack muttered with a smile and his eyes met mine.  
  
"May I go now?" I asked, backing away towards the door.  
  
Jack aimed the pistol at me and replied, "Nah, you stay awhile, Gallagher. You are going to have to answer to Elizabeth, Will's wife. She's probably wondering why he isn't home yet."  
  
"Aye," Will agreed, "She isn't going to be happy."  
  
"A man like you married," I said, shaking my head in disbelief, "Now I've heard everything." Will grabbed his own sword and walked up to me, placing the blade to my throat. "I'd watch your tongue, Gallagher," he said, eyes flashing. I sighed as they led me to the Turner household.  
  
It was a fairly nice cottage right near the docks of Port Royale. A brown haired beauty was waiting on the stone steps outside, looking like she was deep in thought. She looked up and cried, "Will Turner! Where have you been?" She ran straight into his arms and they kissed passionately.  
  
"Ahem," Jack said with a grin, "Break it up, will ya?"  
  
Will and Elizabeth untangled themselves and Elizabeth said, "Why, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow!" She hugged him and asked, "What have you been up to?"  
  
"I am going to set sail to Tortuga tomorrow on the Black Pearl. I was just here a day to let the crew rest. But I happened to run into this feisty one." He nodded to me, adding, "She's a pirate. Terrence Gallagher. She has been threatening your husband and had kept him in the smithery at sword point."  
  
Elizabeth scowled and studied me. "I have heard of you," she declared, "Gallagher, the pirate lass. Got quite a few adventures under your belt, indeed?" "That would be me," I replied. She raised her hand and slapped me. My cheek stung and I lunged at her, but Jack was holding me by the arms and Will had the pistol aimed at me. "Do that again and I'll mess up those pretty curls of yours," I growled.  
  
"That was for messing with Will," she said angrily.  
  
Will said, "Take her inside," so Jack pushed me up the steps and into their home. It was small and cozy, comforts I had never been endowed with in my life.  
  
"Maybe we should shoot her," Jack recommended and I frowned at him. "She needs a bit cleaning up," Elizabeth said, examining my dirt-smudged cheeks. She looked up at Jack and said, "So do you, Captain Sparrow."  
  
"It's been a rough day," he said.  
  
"I'll fix you two a bath," Elizabeth said warmly. I glanced up at her smiling face, confused.  
  
"You are not going to torture me?" I asked, stunned.  
  
"I think that one slap will tide me over for a while," she said, grinning, "Now come with me and I'll find you a bodice to sleep in. And I shall wash everyone's clothes."  
  
Will went to me and said quietly, "If you lay a hand on Elizabeth, I shall hunt you down and kill you." I had nothing to say to that remark. I nodded and followed Elizabeth into the bedroom. I stood and watched as she went through her clothes and pulled out a neutral colored bodice, handing it to me.  
  
"Thank you," I said softly and she nodded, and then walked out to get the basins to wash in. Jack walked in and began taking off his hat and coat, then his guns and was about to pull his shirt over his head when I scoffed, "What do you think you're doing, Jack?"  
  
"I remember you saying that I had no manners," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh yes you do, Jack!" Elizabeth said, bringing in buckets of hot water, "You should be ashamed of yourself. The woman gets to tend to her bath first, you impatient fool."  
  
Jack grinned and said, "I don't think Gallagher is a woman," but Elizabeth and I shot him a look that made him scamper out to find Will.  
  
"There you go," Elizabeth said, "And if you need anything, call for me." I nodded again and waited until Elizabeth walked out. I undressed slowly and gasped when I slowly lowered myself into the hot water. I scrubbed at my hair and arms, trying to get rid of the layer of dirt I had managed to get from the day. When I was finally clean I got out and dried myself, then pulled on the bodice. I was staring out the window at the ocean. Then I caught sight of the Black Pearl. It was a beautiful ship, and Jack was a lucky bastard to be able to call it his own. There was a knock on the door and I called, "Come in," and the door opened. I glanced over at the incoming person to find Jack standing there, studying me. "What is it, Sparrow?" I sighed, and then glanced back out at the window.  
  
Jack joined me, staring out at the sea. He breathed the salty air in deeply and finally said, "The Black Pearl is freedom."  
  
"Aye," I admitted, "It is a beautiful ship." I heard a rustling beside me and I found Jack taking off his shirt and working at his boots.  
  
"What the hell are you doin', Jack?" I asked.  
  
"Takin' a bath," he said, "What does it look like?"  
  
He grinned at my appalled reaction and I muttered, "You intolerable bastard," before I walked straight out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
Will and Elizabeth were discussing something at the table when I walked in, clad in just a bodice. "I'm sorry if I'm not suitable enough," I said but Elizabeth said warmly, "You're fine. Come in and sit down."  
  
I sat in the chair and stared at the two of them. "How long have ya been married?" I asked, curious.  
  
"Three months," Will said proudly and they gazed at each other lovingly. I smiled at their obvious head over heels feelings for each other.  
  
"Are you going to go with Jack to Tortuga?" I asked.  
  
"We were discussing it, actually," Will admitted, "We would love to go."  
  
"Go where?" Jack asked as he strode in, wearing only his breeches, his hair wet and causing water rivulets to cascade down his bare, tanned chest.  
  
"To Tortuga," Will replied, "We would like to go with you, if you don't mind."  
  
"I don't mind!" he cried, "Absolutely!"  
  
"Can I come?" I questioned. Everyone stopped and stared at me.  
  
Jack shook his head and said, "Sorry lassie, but I don't trust ya. You'd be bad luck."  
  
I scowled and walked right up to him, staring him straight in the face. "I can manage the voyage, Captain Sparrow. I was a Captain once, until I lost me ship and crew to the waves of the Sea of Blood."  
  
"A woman captain?" Jack scoffed, "What is this world comin' to?"  
  
Elizabeth said, "Women are capable of men's work."  
  
I nodded and said, "Make another snide remark, I dare ya."  
  
"I'm outnumbered. Too many women here," he sighed and sank down in the chair next to me.  
  
"The Sea of Blood, ya say?" Will asked, intrigued.  
  
"We were going to find the lost treasure of Captain Snidely. There was a bad storm and our ship was pretty much wrecked to smithereens. I fortunately was washed up on shore and became conscious two days later. I have found no survivors." On the inside I cringed as I added, "I even checked all of the bodies that were washed to the island. No one survived but me."  
  
"How long did ya stay on the island?" Jack asked, pulled into thrall of the tale.  
  
"Five weeks," I declared, "I made do. I was finally rescued by a little fishing boat. They were blown off course by the storm and fortunately came to the island." Everyone was silent as they studied me.  
  
"You've had it rough, haven't you, Gallagher?" Will asked.  
  
"As I said," I said stubbornly, not wanting pity, "I made do. So let me join the Black Pearl. I will work as hard as any other crew member, and more." Jack's eyes met mine and we connected in some way that I couldn't describe. Like we both knew how hard it was to live a life without luxury, but to love it because we had the freedom to roam the seas. It was our home and would be so forever.  
  
"All right," he muttered, "Tomorrow, before dawn, we shall set sail." I grinned and we shook hands, our grips firm and steady, knowing we were making a solid oath, a promise not to be broken between two pirates. 


	4. Last Nerves

Disclaimer: Disney didn't let me own anything. Ah, well.  
  
Author's Note: Jeez, it is a lot of fun writing this story! Pirates of the Caribbean is definite story material. Well I would also like to thank Candypinkgirl for being my first reviewer. Thank you! It's so nice to see people reading ( Well here is chapter four. Enjoy mateys!  
  
Yo ho ho and really bad eggs,  
PineAppleLint------- ---------------------------  
  
I awoke early on a thin blanket near the table. I heard movement in the bedroom and knew they were getting ready to leave also. I glanced up to find Jack already dressed and looking down at me. "Time to go, Gallagher. Ya best be getting ready."  
  
We ran onto the Pearl, and the crew was already at work. "Time to go, mates!" Jack bellowed, "You've had enough time to relax! Now let's get movin'!"  
  
"Aye, aye, captain!" I shouted and mocked a salute, then started hoisting the sails.  
  
Jack turned to Will and said quietly, "We will be needin' to keep a sharp eye on Gallagher. I don't want any funny business from the lass."  
  
"I heard that," I called, grinning as I watched the sail fly high. Jack and Will looked at each other as if to say why do we put up with her?  
  
Night had fallen and my joints ached. I had spent all day hoisting sails, wiping down the deck, and cleaning the side of the ship. I had to hang from a rope and scrape off barnacles with my fine dagger. I had stayed quiet most of the time because Jack had given me these duties. I knew he was trying to push me into wanting to leave, but I was going to have the last laugh. Elizabeth had sat there on deck, mending clothes and watching the crew work. I didn't envy her. She was a snob by birth and would always be one. Let her do her girlish duties. I was going to do everything in my power to fit in on the Black Pearl. Adrenaline was still racing through my veins and I could not fall asleep, so I walked back up to the deck while everyone was drifting off to their own dreams. It was deserted except for Sparrow, who was sitting at the wheel and staring at his compass. His long brown hair was flapping in the wind as he studied his charts. I found his chamber door open, so I snuck inside, wanting to take a peek at the famous Captain Jack's quarters. It was dimly lit. A mahogany bed with clean white sheets stood near the far wall, and a desk to match it was across the room with maps and papers littered all over it. The chair was pulled out and the candle lit, as if he had been sitting there a moment ago. A small noise made me jump and I bumped the table, knocking the candle to the ground with a loud thump and the flame flickered out. It was a rat scurrying across the floor. I smiled and watched the beady eyes look up at me in the darkness. The creatures didn't scare me. Sometimes I had been locked into a prison for months at a time that was swarming with rats. Only a bit of moonlight through the window gave the room an eerie glow. The door creaked open and I saw Jack come in, his pistol aimed and ready.  
  
I stepped out into the light and he growled, "What are you doin' in me chambers, Gallagher?"  
  
"Being nosy," I shot back, "Perhaps examining your maps."  
  
"You 'ave no right to be goin' through me maps," he said, eyes flashing, stepping towards me with his pistol.  
  
"Calm down, Jack," I suggested, "There need no be any shooting people."  
  
"And what, Gallagher, do you suggest I do otherwise? I've wanted to pull the trigger on you ever since I've met you, and it's about time you respect your Captain. Savvy?"  
  
I stepped up to his face and said, staring straight into his eyes, "Then shoot me." I lifted my hands up like I was allowing him a free shot. Sparrow sighed and placed the pistol back in his belt.  
  
"I knew you liked me," I said, grinning.  
  
He said angrily, "Good night, Gallagher. It's about time ya find your way out."  
  
I curtsied with a smile and said, "Sweet dreams, o' courageous captain of mine." He grumbled something like "hellcat" and slammed the door in my face.  
  
That morning I felt a bit guilty about giving him a hard time, well, not really, but I decided to do something good for a change. I fixed him some grits and brought it into his room. He was still in bed when I came in. He was lying on his back in the bed, the sheets covering his lower torso and leaving his bare chest in plain sight. He awoke at the sound of the door creaking open and glared at me.  
  
"What do ya want?" he asked, eyes narrowed, sitting up in bed.  
  
"I decided to bring a poor scallywag his breakfast," I retaliated.  
  
"Set it on the desk and get the 'ell out," he ordered.  
  
"Bastard," I muttered and slammed it down on the desk, some of the grits flying onto his maps.  
  
"Dammit, woman!" he shouted, "Be careful of the goods! How dare you talk t' ya captain that way? From now on I want some respect from ya. Savvy?"  
  
I gritted my teeth in anger. "Savvy this!" I growled and grabbing the bowl, spilled the steaming contents into his lap. He howled in anger and pain and I grinned at the ridiculous sight. When he finally caught my gaze, he stared at me with such rage and shouted out a string of such vile curses, I decided it was best to haul my arse out of there as quickly as I could.  
  
I was busy mopping the deck when he barreled out of his quarters, dressed and ready to navigate the Black Pearl. He stormed out on deck and began bellowing orders. "Hoist the sails! We are goin' to be at Tortuga by nightfall, mates! Let's hurry it up a bit, you scabber's dogs!" I watched as he moseyed over to Will in that way he walked, which was like he was drunk, with his hands flailing about and his swaggering step. I saw them having a heated discussion and with a couple of quick glances my way, I knew it was about me. I sighed with a smile and began to mop again.  
  
I strained to listen and heard a little of their conversation: "She.doesn't deserve.wench.grits." and Will, grinning, replied, "Worked hard.watched?.met your match." and to that Jack huffed a reply and stormed off as mad as he had come. He caught sight of me watching and walked over to me, saying loudly, "Gallagher, get BACK TO WORK!" He suddenly slipped on the soapy water I mopped with and fell flat on his back.  
  
He glared at me and I said, "Aye, aye captain. Oh, and make sure to watch your step." 


	5. Unexpected Dreams

Title: Meeting His Match  
  
Author: PineAppleLint (At yer service, mateys!)  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yes, Johnny Depp is now mine, all MINE MWAH HAHAHHAHAA okay I was just kidding. Me don't own nothing.  
  
Summary: Gallagher, Jack (Oh, oops, I mean CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow) and crew are off to Tortuga, one of the most wildest and raunchy pirate towns in the Caribbean. Oh yes, there shall be mucho action in Chapter five, mates!  
  
Author's notes: I have been having so much fun writing this story. Gallagher owns traits that every woman has in their scurvy hearts. For the gentlemen we have macho pirate fighting goodness, and for the ladies, we have, well, a woman kicking a little pirate tooshy! Thank you so much to my reviewers so far.you inspire me to get my fingers typing as fast as possible! My brain is overloaded with ideas. (Clasps hands together eagerly) now let's get started!  
  
Yo ho ho and more bad eggs,  
  
PineAppleLint-----------------------------  
  
---"Jack, what are ye doin'?" I proclaimed with a sigh, "You know we ain't supposed to be headin' west. Tortuga is to the south."  
  
"I'm takin' a little detour, Gallagher," he said, eyes on compass, "We won't be but a few hours."  
  
"Where are ya headin' the ship and crew along with it?"  
  
"The crew isn't here right now, luv, if ya haven't noticed."  
  
I whirled around and noticed the entire ship was abandoned except for Jack and me. "Where did they go?" I cried.  
  
"It's just you and me now, luv," he said huskily and began to lean in to my lips---  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and awoke instantly, jolting myself upright in my cot. Oh God, it had only been a dream. I shivered a little from the aftershock of it all. Blast it all, he had almost.I cringed and stood up, glancing out the window just as Elizabeth came hurtling in.  
  
"What's wrong, Terrence?" she gasped, looking out of breath.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream," I replied, still staring out at the ocean.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" she questioned. I didn't answer and she began to stare at her fingernails as if she were studying a map or something. I could tell my lack of response was making her uncomfortable.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked suddenly, "When shall we arrive at Tortuga?"  
  
"We should reach Tortuga by nightfall," Elizabeth said with a smile, "Are you excited?"  
  
"I haven't been there in years," I admitted, "I want to see if it has changed or not."  
  
"Most unlikely," Elizabeth smirked, "It holds home to some of the most interesting scallywags and scoundrels this side of the equator."  
  
"My kind o' place," I replied, eyes gleaming, "I like it."  
  
"Get dressed, quickly, darling!" Elizabeth said, "Jack wants you up on deck." At the mention of his name I couldn't help but cringe again. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.  
  
" 'Ell no," I replied more quickly, "Thank ya. I shall get dressed now." Elizabeth studied me for an instant then took off back upstairs.  
  
I shielded my eyes as I walked out on deck, the sun momentarily blinding me. The crew was already mopping the deck and bustling about. Jack was at the helm, staring at his compass then snapping it shut. He glanced at the ocean in front of us and grinned to himself. I knew he was probably about as excited as I was to get to Tortuga. Will was handling some ropes when he walked up to me and asked, "Nice day for sea travel, isn't it?"  
  
"Now ya bein' all friendly to me, Will?" I scoffed, "I'm surprised."  
  
"Maybe we should put the blasted past behind us," he suggested, raising an eyebrow at my sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, maybe we should forget how I beat ya fair an' square in a fight," I replied with a grin.  
  
"Now see here," he said angrily, advancing on me but Sparrow had walked over and took a step between us.  
  
"Get back to work, Will. I'll handle the hellcat," he said, his eyes on me.  
"Yes, get back to work, Will," I said sweetly, and Will was muttering a string of curses as he walked off to work on the ropes again.  
  
"You best be not getting' on Will Turner's nerves," Jack informed me, eyes still cutting into mine, "Because the lad is young and doesn't know of patience yet. He'll challenge you faster than you can bat your pretty eyelashes."  
  
"I can take him," I retaliated, "You don't need to shelter me, Jack. I've survived on the streets for years." Jack began to walk away but he turned around to add something to his speech.  
  
"Actually luv," he remarked with a grin, "I wasn't shelterin' you from Will. It was quite the opposite, really. I know you are fully capable of sticking your dagger through the whelp's throat." He tipped his hat at me and went on his way 


	6. The Proposition

Author's Note: How are all of you scallywags today? Wow, I love the reviews people! Very nice. It makes me want to write in a jiffy! Well, I know the anticipation is killing you. Gallagher and Jack, opps messed up again, I mean CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow are arriving in Tortuga in this chapter and Gallagher has a very interesting proposition to share with our beloved captain. Read on, mateys!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Throw down the anchor!" Jack bellowed from the helm, one hand on the wheel and the other waving about as he hollered out orders. Tortuga was staring us straight in the face, with its lights and laughter and danger.  
  
"Ah, Tortuga at last," I breathed to myself, "How I've missed you."  
  
"Say something, Terrence?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.  
  
"This is goin' ta be a lot o' fun, jus' you wait," I informed her with a grin.  
  
"I would rather not hang around drunks and scoundrels, thank you very much," she said with a crinkle of her nose.  
  
"Then you best jump off the Black Pearl," I teased, "Oh speaking of scoundrels and drunks, here comes one now!"  
  
Jack walked over to us in that swagger of his and said, "Are you ready to dock, Mrs. Turner?"  
  
"Aye, Jack. It will be nice to get off the boat for a change," she said lightly.  
  
"And what do you plan on doin' in Tortuga, Jack?" I asked.  
  
"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow to ya," he said with a grin, "I've been looking forward to seeing my love once again."  
  
"You have a woman here?" I asked, shocked.  
  
"Aye," he agreed, eyes twinkling, "Rum."  
  
"Rum is a vile drink that turns even the most respected gentlemen into complete scoundrels," Elizabeth muttered.  
  
"Rum is a scurvy drink," I agreed, "But it tastes like heaven."  
  
"Like tar, more like it," Elizabeth grumbled.  
  
"There, there, luv," Jack said, patting Elizabeth on the shoulder. He turned to me and said, "I'll buy ya a drink, Gallagher."  
  
"Aye aye, Captain," I said and watched as the rest of the crew hauled their arses off the ship, beginning to flee in different directions. Elizabeth walked out with Will, probably trying to look for a more respectable place to stay for the night. Hell, we were in Tortuga! Where the rum flows like water and there are roaring parties 'till dawn! I could care less about staying in the respectable parts of town. Give me an adventure, any day. That's when I suddenly got a wonderful idea. I glanced around me and realized Jack was gone, so I ran in pursuit after him.  
  
He was already inside the tavern when I got there, ordering two mugs of rum.  
  
"Bloody 'ell, Gallagher, I thought you 'ad forgotten I was buyin' the drinks," he said.  
  
"Me forget you being nice for once? Never," I said, "It's such a rare occurrence, after all."  
  
"Then let's drink to it," he suggested as we sat down at a table.  
  
"To Jack's niceties," I bellowed and downed the mug.  
  
"Aye!" he responded and took a healthy gulp.  
  
"I have a proposition for ya, Sparrow," I said, leaning closer so he could hear. After all, there was a huge bar fight going on just ten feet away and there was laughter and noise coming from everywhere at once.  
  
"And what would it be, lassie?" he asked, taking another drink.  
  
"Snidely's treasure," I replied, "Has still not been claimed."  
  
"Is that the treasure you were after before your ship was wrecked to smithereens?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah, now let me talk," I said stubbornly. With a motion of his hands, he let me continue.  
  
"Apparently there is an island not too far from here," I continued, "But to reach it we would still have to go through the Sea of Blood, but I don't want to risk losing the Black Pearl. The Sea of Blood has some of the most fearsome storms this side of the equator."  
  
"The Black Pearl can withstand anythin'," Jack said angrily, defending his ship, one of the only things he truly loved. Jack had three loves: The Black Pearl, the sea, and of course his rum.  
  
I'm not sayin' it can't," I said with exhaustion, "But we are takin' a risk. A month ago I heard a ship called "The Ghost" was goin' after it too."  
  
"The Ghost," Jack murmured, "Its crew doesn't take kindly to strangers."  
  
"Especially strangers who are going after the same treasure they are," I finished for him.  
  
"Do you 'appen to 'ave a map on ya?" Jack said gruffly, "Because we can't go sailing blindly into the Sea o' Blood."  
  
"I've carried it with me since the day me ship went down," I replied seriously.  
  
"What was the name o' your ship, Gallagher?" Jack asked suddenly, staring straight into my eyes.  
  
"The Dancing Horizon," I said, sighing, "She was a beautiful ship."  
  
"I know how it feels to lose a ship," Jack said, "I watched the Black Pearl sail away from me twice before I got it back again."  
  
"Well that is different, Jack," I said wearily, "You have your ship now. Unless my ship suddenly decides to spit itself from the ocean, I shall never be seein' it again."  
  
Jack said suddenly, "So we shall leave for this island tomorrow, I wager?"  
  
"Aye, tomorrow. The sooner the better."  
  
"You know what this situation calls for?" Jack cried with a grin.  
  
"What, Jack?"  
  
"More rum!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So that's the end of that chapter! Well Jack and Gallagher consuming large quantities of alcohol overnight never turns out to be a good thing. So we shall just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens! Savvy? LoL read and review, you scoundrels!  
Ay mateys,  
---PineAppleLint--- 


	7. Without a Corset

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the neat reviews! I feel warm fuzzies from all of you. Writing this has been so much fun, especially with a character like Gallagher, who can stand up for herself and doesn't faint in the midst of danger! I love listening to the PotC soundtrack while I'm writing because it puts me in the mood. So here I am, typing and listening to my scurvy music, wanting to entertain you all with adventure and humor and perhaps romance in the near future? Well we are just going to have to find out, won't we? ;) Well let's recap on what's going on so far. Gallagher made a deal with Jack, and they are going to set off to the Sea of Blood in the morning to start the voyage to find Snidely's treasure. But in Tortuga, they did a little hard drinking and let's see what has happened to them, shall we? On with the show, you scoundrels!  
  
Don't wear a corset,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~PineAppleLint~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yo HO, yo HO a PIRATE'S LIFE FOR MEEEEEEE!" Jack and I bellowed, linked arm and arm, staggering down the streets of Tortuga, stinking drunk.  
  
Jack stumbled and I caught him by the arm, pulling him up again, me giggling insanely. "Daa daa daa da da and really bad eggs." he sang and hiccupped at the same time.  
  
I studied him for an instant with a crooked grin. "'Ell, Jack, there's two of ya," I slurred, "I can't see right."  
  
"You shouldn't have had that whole last bottle, luv!" he cried with enthusiasm, his eyes wildly darting this way and that, "and I bet that ya heave it all up by noon tomorrow."  
  
"And what are we bettin', Jack?" I asked, intrigued.  
  
"Get your fresh flowers!" a young boy called on the street corner. The blond haired boy looked at us with a mixture of fear and curiosity. "Hey mister!" he called to Jack, "Would you like to by a flower for the pretty lady?"  
  
I giggled again and Jack scoffed, "She is no lady, young man, I assure ya that much." I grinned at the young boy devilishly and the boy backed away slowly, obviously scared.  
  
Jack looked at me as we continued to walk on and he asked, "Do you 'appen to like flowers, Gallagher? Or would ya prefer sharp, pointy objects?"  
  
I stared back at him, hands on my hips, replying, "Just because I'm without a corset doesn't mean I'm not a woman. I 'appen to have a soft spot for flowers."  
  
"You?" Jack scoffed, disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah, and remember that tidbit of information if you ever plan on wooing me," I said, batting my eyelashes, so drunk I could hardly stand, let alone walk.  
  
"The day I put me own sword through me stomach would come before I would ever try to woo you, Gallagher," Jack reminded me, slurring his words together.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," I said with a frown, and then broke into a giggle fit all over again, leaning against his body, my arm draped around his shoulders.  
  
"You are terribly drunk," he murmured, watching me with amusement.  
  
"So are you!" I pointed out, pointing my finger in his face, touching his nose.  
  
"But I can hold me liquor," Sparrow informed.  
  
"So can I!" I protested.  
  
"Fine, we shall make a bet on it, then," Sparrow suggested, eyes gleaming.  
  
"If I hold me rum by tomorrow, noon, then I get to captain the Black Pearl all the way to Snidely's treasure," I said seriously.  
  
"And if ya get sick as a dog," Jack said with an evil grin, "Then you shall have to wear a dress until we reach the Sea of Blood. That would give ya about three days to look like a lady on me ship. The crew will be most entertained by ya."  
  
I stared at him in open-mouthed horror. "A dress?" I gawked, "How can I work on the Pearl in a DRESS?"  
  
"You shall have to figure that one out, luv," he said, smiling idiotically, "Elizabeth will have no problem lending you something extra frilly."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him and then I stuck out my hand, slurring, "Deal!" Jack shook it firmly and said, "I shall enjoy seein' Gallagher's dignity drain away slowly as she prances about in her lace."  
  
"Don't count on it," I said, "I shall be captain of the Pearl in no time." Suddenly my vision grew blurry and I passed out right into Captain Sparrow's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I opened my eyes and the glare of the sun coming in through a window hit them instantly, causing me to wince. Bloody hell, what a headache! It felt like someone was clanging their sword over my head. I felt soft sheets over me and a downy mattress underneath my body. What the ..... this wasn't my cot! I slowly pulled the sheet off of me and glanced around. I was in Sparrow's bedchambers. I heard a mumble beside me and something tighten on my waist. My heart leapt into my throat in horror. I stared down the length of me to find a hand clutched possessively onto my hips. Turning around, I came face to face with a sleeping Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Bloody 'ELL!" I shouted and jumped out of bed, then instantly let out a groan. The clanging in my head was getting worse. Jack rolled around in bed and then finally opened his eyes.  
  
"Gallagher, nice to see ya sober," Jack said in amusement, reaching for his hat and effects that were lying on the nightstand.  
  
"Arghhhh," I groaned in response, holding my head between my two hands, "Make it stop."  
  
Jack chuckled and said, "Ya passed out so I had ya sleep in here with me."  
  
"Why with you?" I said, clearly agitated.  
  
"Why, I wanted to keep track of ya in case I ended up winning the bet, luv," he said with a grin.  
  
"If I had thrown up in the middle of the night, Captain Sparrow," I said with fury, "It would have been on you, I assure ya that much!"  
  
Suddenly something began to roll funny in my stomach. My hands went to my abdomen in shock. Jack raised an eyebrow in amusement, watching me. Oh blazes, not now, I thought, please not now! I tried to fight the urge but lost, and ended up sprinting to the nearest window, Jack laughing at me the entire time.  
  
When I was finished, I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and looked at him furiously. "It isn't funny!" I yelled with disgust.  
  
Jack studied me for a moment and said with a huge grin, "What would you prefer, Gallagher? Ruffles, or lace?"  
  
I growled in annoyance and sat down in the chair. At least now I didn't feel hung over.  
  
"What does Elizabeth have for me?" I asked with dread. 


	8. True to the Bet

Disclaimer: (Conks Jack Sparrow over the head with a large stick) HAHAHAHAHA you're mine, ALL MINE!!!!!!! (police siren) OH CRAPPOLA!  
  
Author's Note: I hope all of you are enjoying Gallagher and Jack's adventures! Believe me, I'm so excited because I have it all planned out already. It shall be very humorous with lots of butt kicking! Now, reviewer Kate, I want to thank you for pushing me to do the dress idea. I was thinking about it, but I wasn't really sure if I wanted Gallagher to be put in such a weird situation. So thanks! And to all my other reviewers, gosh, I love you all! All the words of wisdom and the compliments make me feel warm fuzzies. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the rest that are to come!  
  
Hoist the sails!!!  
  
PineAppleLint  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Elizabeth, no .... Please, can I wear something less, uh, poofy?" I asked with horror.  
  
"Jack ordered me to pick something out for you, Terrence, something quite magnificent. And what are you calling poofy? This is the latest fashion in London!" she argued, holding up a crimson dress that had ruffles on the bottom with about a dozen petticoats underneath. It was cut quite low, and I feared for my life.  
  
"I shall die of heat exhaustion, dammit," I argued back, "Why not somethin' a little simpler?"  
  
"Try it on and perhaps you won't look half bad in it," Elizabeth suggested, holding out the heavy fabric to me with a smile plastered onto her face. I was standing there in a bodice she lent to me, cursing wildly. Grumbling, I snatched it from her and started tugging it on. Elizabeth just stood there with her hands on her hips, grinning, finding it most amusing.  
  
"I would never wear such a thing in modest company," Elizabeth said evilly, "But Will seems to like it." I turned around and faced her.  
  
"I can see why," I said, sighing, tugging at the laces in the back.  
  
"Let me help you with that," Elizabeth offered and walked over, "It is like a corset, but I won't be tying it so tight. Jack saved me from a tight corset once."  
  
I laughed and said, "Corsets are blasted things." Elizabeth laced the front and then I stared into the full-length mirror. It was a deep red color, almost like spilt blood, and went down to the floor. It had black ruffles on the bottom, with black on the upper torso. Black roses were intricately woven into the corset part, and you had to lace up the front so your bosom wouldn't spill out. The sleeves showed the shoulder and were quite ruffly. Sure, I looked good in it, but how the hell was I supposed to help with the Black Pearl when I could hardly walk?  
  
"You look beautiful!" Elizabeth cooed and I curled my lip in disgust.  
  
"The 'hole crew is goin' to get a view," I replied as I placed my hands over my lower chest, "'ell, it's low!"  
  
"I told you Will liked it," Elizabeth said and winked, causing me to laugh again. I began putting my hair up in the bandanna but she shook her head and said, "We might as well go all the way on this project."  
  
"And what is that suppose' to mean?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Leave your hair down," Elizabeth suggested, "The black curls look good with the dress." I sighed and let them fall to my waist.  
  
I watched as Elizabeth held up some high shoes and I shook my head, saying, "That's where I draw the line. I'm not setting one foot out there in those monstrosities."  
  
"And why not?" Elizabeth argued.  
  
"I'd fall flat on me face. I don' want to give Jack one more amusement."  
  
"All right," she answered, "Now go get 'em! Show them that Gallagher can prevail, even in a dress."  
  
I grinned and said, "Thanks, Elizabeth. Couldn' have done it without ya." I grabbed my map and stuffed it in a small pocket in the bodice, for it was now my most prized possession. The map would lead to our destinies, and I didn't trust anyone enough to let it lie around for the taking. I held my chin up, and with one last wink at Elizabeth, I took a deep breath and walked out into the sunlight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack was busy at the helm, staring at the compass and taking a swig of rum he happened to scavenge from Tortuga. "Yo ho, drink up me 'earties," he murmured and stared out at sea. In a few days they would enter the Sea of Blood, and Jack was plainly excited for yet another adventure. He looked up and noticed his crew wasn't rushing about, attending to the Pearl. They were standing there, staring like zombies. "Get BACK TO WORK, ya mangy pirates!" he yelled and looked up to see what they all were staring at.  
  
His jaw dropped, and the compass fell from his slack fingers.  
  
I walked proudly out onto the deck and paid no heed to the attention I was getting, and immediately began to tie and organize the ropes for the sails. The dress rustled with every step I made, and I had the sudden urge to take out my dagger and cut the bottom off. My fingers twitched, but I knew Elizabeth would kill me if I "fixed" one of her best dresses. The shocked silence was irritating, so I glared at all of them and shouted, "What are ya lookin' at?" One of the crewmembers whistled and they laughed evilly, their eyes following me as I moved. I took out my dagger and walked up to one of the nearest crewmembers, an older man by the name of Skip. "You keep lookin' where your lookin', Skip, and I'll feed your tongue to the gulls. Savvy?" I said loudly. He looked frightened and immediately went back to work. Everyone heard my threat and began to talk and run about as if they hadn't noticed me.  
  
"That's more like it," I said with a grin and sheathed my dagger. Then someone laid a hand on my tanned shoulder.  
  
I spun around and glared right into Jack Sparrow's amused eyes.  
  
"Ya did well, Gallagher," he said, "Never knew ya would fill out a dress in all the right places."  
  
"You won the bet, and I'm just holding up my end of the bargain."  
  
"Yeah, you're holdin' up nicely all right," Jack said and let his eyes linger on all the wrong places. "Men!" he called, "Doesn't the invincible Gallagher here look as cute as a kitten in all those ruffles and lace?"  
  
"Aye aye!" they shouted and began laughing idiotically. This was too much. All these bumbling fools were making fun while I was trying to keep my last shred of dignity in tact. Will Turner came out from below deck to see what the fuss was about. He saw me and his eyes widened. "Miss Gallagher, why are you wearing Elizabeth's dress?"  
  
"I had to keep true to me end of a bet, Will," I replied, "But I heard ya love this dress particularly. I'll make sure to give it back to Elizabeth in due time." To emphasize my point, I winked at him. He turned scarlet and walked briskly away.  
  
I whirled on Jack and said sweetly, "Thank ya for makin' sure the rest of the crew are just as entertained as you are."  
  
"It's me duty as a pirate, luv," he said, taking off his hat and placing it to his heart, "I've got to share with me crew."  
  
I let out a grunt of frustration and walked back to the ropes, getting back to work. Jack murmured, "Aye, a pirate's life for me," as his eyes followed me behind my back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Three hours went by as slowly as molasses and I was sweating up a storm. I was starting to go hysterical from this blasted dress. It kept getting caught on the rough wooden floorboards and was heavy to hoist around everywhere. Ah, I thought with a mischievous glint in my eye, "If only I could shape it to me liking," my fingers grabbing at the dagger. I couldn't help it anymore. I was about to plunge it into the fabric when Elizabeth yelled, "MISS GALLAGHER! IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON THAT DRESS I'LL HAVE JACK SHOOT YOU PERSONALLY!" I sighed and put my dagger back. It was no use. Once Jack got the permission to shoot me, he would probably do it with enjoyment. Jack had to pay, I thought to myself, for making me go through such humiliation, for making such crude comments as I was trying to hold my head up high.  
  
"Bring in the nets!" someone ordered and five men began hoisting the fishing net up from the water. Usually we caught all sorts of delicacies for dinner. Suddenly, I smiled. I had just gotten a wonderful idea.  
  
"I hope ya are a deep sleeper, Jack," I murmured, "Because tonight we're goin' to have fun, you and I."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ooh, sounds ominous, doesn't it? Well I shall be working on the next chapter and it shall be up in due time, mateys! Keep reviewing, you scoundrels! ;) 


	9. Getting Even

Author's Notes: You reviewers would make wonderful pirates, and the reviews are absolutely fabulous! Thank you from the tips of my toes to my anxious typing fingers. Alas, my fellow readers, Gallagher and Jack's adventure has just begun, and when we left off, Gallagher was planning something evil to get back at the crude Captain Jack Sparrow. This ought to be a hoot, wouldn't you say so? I'd say there is a mischievous gleam in all of our eyes right about now. Well I love Gallagher because she can maintain her tough posture while falooting around in a gosh awful dress monstrosity. She has the wits to match Jack's, and perhaps even more so. Captain Jack Sparrow is going to rue the day he came across Terrence Gallagher! Read on, mateys, and enjoy the tale!  
  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot!  
  
PineAppleLint  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bright summer moon rode high in the night sky. There were no clouds lazily drifting by, the heavens clear and full of sparkling stars. In fact, the stars were sparkling just like my eyes at the moment, full of mischief and anticipation.  
  
It was around midnight, I figured, the way the moon was positioned, and everyone was asleep, dead tired from the events of the day. And it was the perfect time to make that Captain pay.  
  
I lugged my heavy, squirming sack to the front of Jack's door and opened the wooden door quietly and cautiously. It creaked a little and I cringed, awaiting for someone to shout at me, or for Jack's string of curses. There was none, so I crept inside.  
  
Jack was dead asleep, the sheets pulled up to his waist and his chest in plain view. He was muscular and tanned from hard labor under the sun. He was clutching his pillow, his eyes shut and his mouth open slightly, some of the gold in his mouth shining in the moonlight coming from the only window. It was too perfect an opportunity, and I was going to take it.  
  
Ah, he looks so peaceful while he sleeps, I thought eagerly, Why don't we change that?  
  
I took a step and a floorboard groaned. I mentally cursed myself and froze as Jack began to move slightly.  
  
"No .... don't take the rum!" he murmured in his sleep, twitching slightly, then being still once more. I muffled laughter and picked up my bag once more, the contents writhing to get out.  
  
I leaned over the bed and with one moment, overturned the old sack. Dozens of tiny crabs began to scuttle towards Jack's face, under the sheets, down to the floor and escaping from sight. I backed into the shadows, leaning against his desk, my fingers twisted together. I awaited his reaction.  
  
A tiny crab scurried onto Jack's chest and three neared his face, looking quite angry from being held captive so long. Finally, with one swoop, a claw snapped onto Captain Sparrow's nose in a death grip.  
  
"AEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack shouted and sat up straight in bed. The crabs, being tossed about so, started snapping at his skin in defense, trying to ward off their predator. I couldn't help it any longer. I burst out laughing, holding my side, feeling as if I was going to pee myself at any moment. There were tiny crustaceans hanging from his goatee, his hair, his nose, his fingers. Jack finally glared up at me with wide eyes and yelped as they kept snapping. He jumped out of bed and my laughter turned into a quick gasp as I whirled around, taking my eyes off of him.  
  
He was stark nude.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" he shouted with rage, "CAN'T A MAN SLEEP IN PEACE? CAN'T I GET SOME BLOODY QUIET ON ME SHIP? 'ELL NO!" I turned around slowly and made sure to keep my eyes on his face. I had to admit, he had a fabulous body. He was throwing the crabs off of him and grabbed his bed sheet, wrapping it around his torso with jerky movements from his anger. Then he grabbed his pistol and aimed it at me, his fingers trembling, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"It was just a joke, Jack," I said with a grin, "Let's have a laugh and be on our merry ways."  
  
He stomped up to me and pressed the barrel of the pistol to my temple. "Ya shouldn't mess with Captain Jack Sparrow, luv," he growled, "Because I'm no saint. I'll shoot ya if I feel inclined to."  
  
"Then why aren't ya pullin' the trigger?" I asked quietly.  
  
He looked confused and bewildered, as if he didn't know the answer to that question. He dug the barrel harder against my head.  
  
"Knock it off!" I growled back and pushed him away from me, "It's about time I get me some shut eye. Good night, King Jack of the Crustaceans!"  
  
I spun on my heels and barreled out of there, closing the door after me just in time to hear a loud shot and a bullet go whizzing past my head. Let's just say I locked the door of my tiny room that night. I didn't want Jack to push me overboard while I slept and wake up in the depths of Davy Jones's Locker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hee hee. Don't worry, me fellow pirates. More is on the way, I assure ya! 


	10. Keeping Their Dignity

Author's Note: I'm glad you guys found amusement in chapter nine! Ha, Jack sure has got his work cut out for him, huh? Wonder what evil schemes he's cooking up for Gallagher, I wonder? Oh yes, and you all liked the full frontal nudity. (Sigh) If only ... Anyways, whew, must stop daydreaming about the delicious Jack Sparrow. Yes, I'm sorry the chapters keep getting shorter. Don't worry, ladies and gents! This one will be absitively posolutely longer, I promise ya or you can clap me in irons! Well mateys, let's continue with the tale!  
  
We're devils and black sheep,  
  
PineAppleLint  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunlight filtered in through the tiny window and I winced. Oh hell, I slept in. Jack was not going to be pleased. My cot creaked under a shift of weight and I hadn't even moved. I opened up my eyes to see who was sitting on my cot. Speak of the devil.  
  
"Ya slept in, luv," Captain Sparrow mused.  
  
I looked around and said dramatically, "So I did!" I lay back down again with my hand on my forehead and said in a distressed tone, "Please don't clap me in irons, Jack! I beg of ya!" Then I closed my eyes and slumped over, as if I fainted from fright. I opened one eye and found him rolling his eyes at me.  
  
"Wait, how did ya get in here in the first place? I locked me door."  
  
"Nothin' a pistol can't handle," Jack replied, "Ya slept through a pistol shot. Very impressive."  
  
"I'm a deep sleeper," I informed him.  
  
"Something to remember, luv," he said, "Now get up. Ya are washin' the decks, cleanin' the sorry excuse for a kitchen and mendin' the sails ....."  
  
"Oh, no ya don't!" I cried, interrupting him, "Ya are just mad about the prank I pulled on ya last night. Now ya want to work me to death."  
  
He put his fingers to his chin, as if he were thinking really hard about something. Then his eyes cut to mine and he replied, "Yeah, that sounds about right."  
  
"Kiss me arse, Jack," I said, "Because I'm not doin' yer dirty work."  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said with a grin, "Ya will do what I want ya to do."  
"Make me."  
  
Jack scoffed, "What are ya, a mere child? I'm the captain, dammit, and as a part of this crew, ya follow orders. Savvy?"  
  
I stood up in my bodice, stretched and yawned. His eyes followed me as I put on my dress and ran a hand through my curly hair. I whirled on him, my gray eyes gleaming. "Ya see, Jack ... in me book, in order to respect your captain, ya have to have respect from him in return. Now I don't find a pirate who tried to riddle a bullet through me brains the night before to have a lot o' respect for me. Savvy?"  
  
"It was unfortunate I missed, Gallagher," he replied with a sour smile.  
  
"Yeah, ya are a lousy shot," I added, "But anywho, ya better get me door fixed because I don't want anyone walkin' in on me anytime they want to, such as yourself."  
  
"Ya have guts, Gallagher, I'll give ya that," he said, "But ya are a miserable excuse of a part of me crew."  
  
"And you, Captain Jack Sparrow, are a miserable excuse of a captain, let alone a pirate," I shot back with anger.  
  
"And what would ya say about yourself, Gallagher? Ya lost your ship and your crew. I don't see ya getting in the books for world's best captain," he said. He grinned, knowing he struck a nerve.  
  
Fingers trembling, I grabbed my sword and placed the sharp tip to the tip of his nose.  
  
"Is this how it's gonna be, Gallagher?" he asked with a wide smile. His muscles twitched and I knew he was extremely pleased with this opportunity to fight me.  
  
"The Dancing Horizon was the one thing that mattered most to me. I'd die defending me ship and crew," I said with emotion.  
  
"Well ya almost did, Gallagher, and lost everythin' in the process," Sparrow said, "And now ya have nothin' to die for."  
  
I swung my sword and he blocked the blow with a clash. His eyes narrowed and he replied, "You'll be beggin' me to stop."  
  
"Not if I make ya beg first," I said with gritted teeth and swung the sword again. It made a swooping noise as the blade whizzed through the air. Jack's sword crushed against mine, causing sparks to fly.  
  
With a few fancy steps we fought, not holding anything back. Not this time. We were defending our rights to be called pirates, to be called captains. Even if I was a widowed captain, so to speak, I still had the memory, the feel of the Dancing Horizon's helm in my hands, drifting in the sea to wherever I wanted to go. And that which I loved, I had lost. But I was still young. Twenty-four years of age, to be exact, and I had many years ahead of me to find a new ship and crew. Right now, my eyes were on the Black Pearl.  
  
"Let me make another proposition to ya, Jack," I said and jumped gracefully as his blade swung near my feet.  
  
"What now, Gallagher?" he grunted, blocking my blow.  
  
"If I win this fight, I get to captain the Black Pearl for a while."  
  
"Over me dead body," he growled and lunged at me again. His blade skimmed my shoulder and I gritted my teeth as blood began to drip down my arm. I was still wearing the damn dress and it was hard to move and dodge his sword. He backed me up against the door and our swords were pressing against each other in a desperate battle, trying to push each other away. He had me pinned to the door, his blade inches from my ear and mine inches from his throat.  
  
"Give up?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Never," I spat and then the door opened, causing me to fall on my back in the corridor.  
  
Will said with wide eyes, "I heard noise and I wanted to see what the commotion was about ...."  
  
"Not now, Will!" I snarled and rolled to my feet, then ran up the small flight of stairs to the top deck. I heard the pounding of feet. Jack was right on my tail.  
  
I whirled around and our swords clashed once more. The crew stopped what they were doing and ran over, beginning to hoot and holler, betting out loud on who was going to win.  
  
"Jack is the best swordsman around! Ten shillings says he beats the lass," one shouted.  
  
"That Gallagher has a lot of anger pent up," another exclaimed, "I take that bet, mate!"  
  
"Stop that at once!" I heard Elizabeth shriek, "Both of you are acting childish!"  
  
I grabbed onto a rope and hung in the air as his sword whizzed by me and I fought to keep control, to not let him catch me off guard. I jumped and landed in front of him, just to have him kick me on my ass and have the point of his sword against my heaving chest.  
  
"Never mess with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, luv," Jack said with a wide grin as the crew cheered and hollered.  
  
With a swing of my legs I kicked his feet out from under him, and he went toppling to the ground. He landed with a thud on his back and I pointed my sword in his face. "Now it's about time I get to captain the Pearl, don't ya think, after getting yer arse kicked by a woman in a dress?"  
  
"Ya cheated!" he growled low in his throat.  
  
"We are pirates, Jack," I said sweetly, "There is no such thing as cheatin'. Now mates, say 'ello to your new captain!"  
  
The crew looked bewildered and astonished, as if they couldn't believe Jack got beat in a fair fight.  
  
"Ya are not the captain, Gallagher," he said with anger, "That proposition was not agreed."  
  
I sighed and replied, "All right. That's true. I wouldn't want to captain this sorry excuse of a boat, anyway."  
  
"A boat? Sorry excuse of a boat?" Jack said with rage, "Bloody 'ell woman! It's me ship your talkin' about!"  
  
"Then no wonder it is in such disarray. It's YOUR ship. You've let the termites take 'old of it and have ya seen the kitchen?" I crinkled my nose up in disgust, just to make Jack even madder.  
  
The crew just watched silently, their eyes wide.  
  
"If ya don' think the Black Pearl is acceptable, go find another ship, Gallagher," Jack suggested, "I want ya off me ship now."  
  
"Right this instant?" I asked, sighing.  
  
"Yeah, before I hang ya meself. There's a nice island not too far from here," Jack growled, and pointed to the west where sure enough, was an island full of palm trees and sand.  
  
Will and Elizabeth watched with open-mouthed horror as I took a step off the ledge of the boat and fell to the water, making a big splash. Everyone rushed to the sides of the boat and watched as I began to swim, the big dress not making it any easier for me.  
  
Elizabeth cried, "Jack, how can you do that? The sharks will get to her! You're leaving her out there to die!"  
  
Jack grumbled, "If she can't respect the Black Pearl, she can go elsewhere."  
  
Will suddenly asked, "Doesn't she have the map to Snidely's treasure?  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment.  
  
Jack bellowed, "Bloody 'ELL! Men, get me a rowboat ready. I'm goin' after her." 


	11. Devil's Paradise

Author's Note: Hello, all me fellow pirates! I'm glad yeh be likin' the story so far. And Loony314, thank yeh for the constructive criticism about the dialogue. It is pretty hard trying to write how they talk, especially with this blasted Spell Check going off every five seconds about my supposed misspelled pirate dialect. So thank you! You get a gold star ( And also thank you to all my other reviewers, you all get gold stars, too! So how is Captain Jack Sparrow going to make Gallagher come back? How is Gallagher going to give him a hard time about it? Well we are just going to have to smile evilly and read on, shall we? Enjoy, mates!  
  
We scavenge and rifle and don't give a hoot,  
  
PineAppleLint  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, my bare feet touched sand and I cried out in joy. My limbs ached from swimming so frivolously, and it was about time I reached that blasted beach. The water was clear as glass and I could spot a school of tropical fish swimming away from me to my right. The palm trees swayed gently in the salty breeze. I covered my eyes, protecting them from the glare of the sun as I looked back out at the Black Pearl. The water was calm and I saw no sign of life as the Black Pearl sat there like a sitting duck. Why wasn't it sailing off to leave me here to rot in this devil's paradise?  
  
Oh well. It wasn't my problem anymore. I would slowly begin to die of hunger and end up gnawing off my own arms. Something tugged at my conscience and I knew that I shouldn't have angered Jack so much, but our personalities seemed to clash. Still, the thing that bothered me the most was that he would leave me out here to die in the first place. That didn't sit well with me and I told myself that I shouldn't care, but my heart refused to listen. Damn that heart.  
  
It was too late to change my words and actions now. I was standing on the beach in a soggy, heavy crimson dress, staring out at the ocean like a lost orphan. Well, enough of that, dammit. I began to explore the outskirts of the island, roaming amongst the wild trees and brush until I found what I was looking for: a small spring. I dipped my toe in and it was luke warm. I hadn't bathed in a while and was starting to feel as disgusting as I probably looked. I laughed quietly to myself, thinking that the crew still on the Black Pearl didn't get to bathe and here I was, stranded, with a bath at the tips of my fingers.  
  
I looked around and the spring was surrounded by wild palms and there were a few wild parrots sitting on the limbs, grooming themselves. Their blue and red color stood out amongst the different greens of the leaves. Finally I slipped off the dress and washed it in the spring, desperately trying to get the sand and salt water out of it. If I were to be rescued, I vowed, the first thing I would do is hunt down Elizabeth and give back her dress.  
  
It was a beautiful dress, probably a mite expensive if you asked me, but Elizabeth was the kind of girl that never had to worry about money, or a warm place to stay, or if she was going to survive three months in a dank, smelly prison. That was where she and I were different. I grinned idiotically at my contrasting traits with Elizabeth. She was a lady, but I was a woman that could stand up for myself. Not saying Elizabeth couldn't, by all means, she told me the tale of Barbossa, but it was ironic how we were like day and night.  
  
I slid the quite revealing bodice off of my body and stepped into the murky spring. The salt water felt so wonderful and I sighed instantly, sinking into the water with content. Being stranded was on the back of my mind right now. Right now I was going to clear my head of any worries for once and enjoy some peace and quiet.  
  
Then I heard a twig snap.  
  
My eyes shot open and I thought, just great, one more thing to worry about.  
  
I whirled around and shrieked, immediately submerging myself up to my nose in the murky water. Jack Sparrow was standing there, staring at me with an idiotic grin plastered onto his face.  
  
"CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!" I shouted, "Yeh look away at once!"  
  
"That's the first time yeh said me whole name without me correctin' yeh, luv," he said, eyes gleaming, "I came back to get the map."  
  
"Oh, smart Jack finally realized what he was missing?" I scoffed, "Well forget it, I'm not going."  
  
"No one will find yeh here, Gallagher," he said quietly, "No one wants to travel so close to the Sea of Blood. You'll die."  
  
"Yeh sure have such a gloomy outlook on life, Jack," I said, one eyebrow raised, "But forget it. Yeh wanted me off'a your ship and I've granted yeh yer wish."  
  
Jack slowly shook his head and said, "We need someone with experience, Gallagher, and experience is what yeh have. Help us with Snidely's treasure."  
  
"I'd love to see yeh grovel," I said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"I'm not groveling and losing me dignity to a naked woman in a spring," he said, disgusted, "Who do yeh think I am?"  
  
Suddenly he turned and his eyes cut to my clothes hanging from a branch. Then his grin widened, as if he got a fabulous idea.  
  
"I don't like that look, Captain Sparrow. What is it?"  
  
"I'm bettin' that the map is in this dress," he said and walked over, beginning to go through the pockets.  
  
"Oh no yeh don't, Sparrow!" I cried and was about to climb out of the wading pool to give him one hell of a fight but I realized my current situation and immediately sank back down into the water.  
  
He held up the map between his two fingers and smiled. He held his two hands together and slightly bowed, saying, "Thank yeh, Gallagher."  
  
"I'm not going to jus' sit here and let yeh sail off with me map," I growled, "That is MY map and therefore part of MY treasure."  
  
"Well then, luv, whatever yeh decide. I'll just be takin' this map and perhaps this dress, too. Elizabeth will be wantin' it back."  
  
"I can't swim back in my bodice!" I practically shouted, "That thing is dreadfully revealing!"  
  
"Then I guess yeh won't be missin' yer map then," Sparrow said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Give me the map, Sparrow," I growled as he began to walk away, "Yeh can't expect me to swim back half naked in front of a whole crew of men?"  
  
Jack stopped mid-swagger and turned around. His hands flailing about, the dress in his hands, he said, "Welcome to the Caribbean, luv!" then went on his merry way. 


	12. Mysterious Emotions

Author's Note: WOOWOO the reviews are absolutely fabulous, my fellow pirates! So here I am, listening to Frank Sinatra and cooking up some awesome Gallagher/Jack incidents that will leave you drooling (haha Govnr's Daughter, that's neato that my stories make you salivate. That's what I'm aiming for!) and I'm glad you find it humorous, because I enjoy writing funny fiction. My pirate buddy, Julie, and I have seen the movie four times and I am planning to go again soon. I love studying the characters (especially Jack) and how they act, move, etc! So Julie, you rock! And to all my reviewers, I have a present for you (hands each person a small mug of rum and a few pastries, and for those who don't want rum we have coffee and orange soda). So enjoy your cyber drinks and food as you read!  
  
Okay, Avey? Why did the chicken cross the road? Let's see ... (getting my imagination ready) .... The chicken was going to go to a techno club but across the street there was a club where they clog with seagulls and eat tiny pickles on toothpicks and the seagulls try to steal the pickles so the chicken and the seagulls get into a big fight and feathers fly everywhere and Jack was in the club and feathers get stuck in his goatee so he gets really angry and starts using potty mouth language and shoots the chickens and ends up having a fabulous dinner where he invites his buddy Will and they get drunk and sing songs and then pass out and wake up with pickles sticking in their ears. Was that a good answer to the riddle? Hmmm, maybe I need to calm down.  
  
So we left off where Jack Sparrow had left Gallagher in a very interesting situation. She is going to have to swim back to ship in a very revealing bodice (borrowed from Elizabeth, which was probably Will's favorite) and now she has to get her bloody map back. What is she going to do? Will she get back at Jack? Will Jack stop playing his mind games and actually treat her with respect? I know, Jack sure was mean in that last chapter, but even though he has his devilishly brilliant pirate ways, we still love him, don't we, gals? ; ) Well then, please enjoy this chapter where there shall be "emotional" developments. (heehee) You are just going to have to find out! Well, have fun, and keep reviewing, you scoundrels!  
  
We maraud and embezzle and even highjack!  
  
PineAppleLint  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I muttered as I yanked on my bodice and in my hurry, tripped and fell, falling face first in the gritty sand.  
  
I spat it out of my mouth wildly, cursing like a banshee, and cursed that dreadful Captain Jack Sparrow. I was sick of his childish pirate games.  
  
No more for me. I wasn't going to fight back and give him the satisfaction of my anger. I was going to treat him with respect instead of saying some snide remark and making our professional relationship a hell of a lot worse off. I just wanted my map, and wanted my share of the treasure.  
  
I began to think of the treasure and started to drool. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't obsessed with riches and jewels, but I could turn that wealth into my very own pirate fleet, perhaps have my own custom ship built. That was what I craved out of life. Sure, I was on a ship now, but I wanted to feel the helm in my hands and have the opportunity to call it my own.  
  
Jack was a fast rower, I found out, because even though I jumped out of the spring and changed in record timing, I stared out at sea and found him already halfway back to the awaiting Black Pearl. Even if he was far away, I could swear I heard distant singing.  
  
"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs ...." it sounded like.  
  
I sighed and frowned. I wouldn't have wanted to hitch a ride with him anyhow, because all he would of done was stare at me in this hellish bodice, and I didn't want to beg for a ride back.  
  
Terrence Gallagher doesn't beg, dammit.  
  
So I jumped into the water and my muscles screamed as I began to force them to stroke through the churning water again. The sky rumbled and to make things worse, it began to rain.  
  
"Hell," I muttered through gritted teeth. I stared out at the rowboat and the wind picked up, the crashing waves pummeled down on me, causing me to gasp and cough as water filled my mouth. The current was too strong, I realized, and I wasn't going to make it, no matter how hard I tried.  
  
I went under again and this time I stayed under for a while. I didn't struggle, didn't go hysterical, I just floated under the water. I opened my eyes and watched in the darkness as fish swam lazily by, my hair fanning out around my head like window curtains on a windy day. It was so peaceful underneath the ocean, much different from the howling wind and the crashing waves above the sea. I was tired, so tired, and suddenly I felt my lungs burning and as I surfaced for air, another wave pushed me down again.  
  
My mind fought to remain in control but my body cried out in agony, and suddenly I took a breath as I floated underneath the gray and navy water. I felt the painful process of my lungs filling with water and slowly but surely, I began to swim not only in water, but in darkness .......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gallagher ..." I heard a faint voice, "Gallagher, dammit, come on!"  
  
My eyelids fluttered and I began to cough up all this water, regurgitate it up was more like it.  
  
"Oh God, Gallagher ...." the voice said again with emotion.  
  
I finally opened my eyes, my gray pupils wearily took in my surroundings. I was staring up at the sky, the water droplets steadily pelting my body. I turned my head and found that it was in the hands of Jack Sparrow. He was sitting and had my head cradled in his lap. The crew was nearby, watching with wide eyes. Elizabeth was standing to the right of us, her hands clasped so tightly, her knuckles were white. Will was sitting next to Jack, watching me with deep concern.  
  
"What 'appened?" I croaked and suddenly became dizzy.  
  
"I turned my boat around to get yeh but I couldn't find you until I saw .. I saw you bobbing in the water." I looked straight up into his eyes and they were filled with worry, guilt, and shame. All the traits I had never seen in Sparrow's eyes before. At least, not when he had ever stared back at me.  
  
"Bloody hell, I'm sorry, Gallagher," he said with a disgusted tone, obviously angry with himself, "I should have never let yeh get in the water when it looked so stormy out. You could 'ave sunk to the depths of Davy Jones' Locker."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"What, luv? What is it? What do yeh need?"  
  
"I'm dreadfully tired. Let us discuss this tomorrow."  
  
He nodded and shouted, "Make way, men! Give Gallagher some room, savvy?"  
  
Jack helped me to my feet and when I couldn't quite find my feet, he picked me up and began to carry me.  
  
"I can walk!" I protested weakly.  
  
"We don't want yeh getting' sicker, Gallagher," he warned, "Just leave it to me."  
  
I frowned but instantly felt calm and comforted in his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder and felt myself drifting off slowly again, but managed with all my strength to keep awake.  
  
"We need to get yeh out of that wet bodice," he murmured, taking me in.  
  
With as little strength as I had left, I managed to raise my eyebrows at that remark.  
  
"No luv. I'll have Elizabeth come in and help yeh with that." He lay me gently against the sheets of his bed and I sat up and watched him as he moved around hastily, grabbing a glass of water for me and held it out to me.  
  
"Don't yeh think I swallowed enough of that?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Good, at least yer getting back yer smart remarks," he said with a grin, flashing his gold teeth, his goatee braids gently swaying. Will walked in and asked, "Are you all right, Terrence?"  
  
"I'm fine, Will. Don't worry about the likes of me."  
  
"Go get Elizabeth," Jack ordered Will, "She needs to help Gallagher with her clothes."  
  
Will nodded and left as quickly as he had entered.  
  
I took a sip of the water and Jack watched me, his eyes lingering on my pale face.  
  
I took a breath and said, "I'm sorry I have inconvenienced yeh. We are probably going to be late getting to Snidely's treasure."  
  
"Bloody hell!" Jack growled and walked up to me, his face inches from mine. He grabbed my chin with his fingertips and gently yanked my face his way so we saw eye to eye.  
  
"Right now I don't give a damn about any treasure. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy," I said in a tired tone, "But I'm already feeling better, I assure yeh."  
  
"I will be the judge of that tomorrow, Gallagher," he said, "Yeh could have died out there today."  
  
"It was just a minor accident. Nothing to worry about, Sparrow. Now we just need to get back on track and go get that blasted treasure before the bloody Ghost snatches it away from our grasp and ...." I was silenced by Jack, who placed his fingers against my lips, shushing me. Something in his eyes changed, and they grew darker. I couldn't read that look and it frightened me. His finger slowly traced the curve of my lips and my breath went out in a small sigh, half in surprise and half in curiosity.  
  
Then the door flew open and Elizabeth exclaimed, "Will said that you needed my help with something?"  
  
Jack jumped about three feet away from me and said gruffly, "Yes. Help her find some new clothes and get her settled in." He walked briskly out of the cabin and turned around one last time to gaze at me. Our eyes met and held, then he broke the gaze and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving me wondering, contemplating, and sorting out new fears and new bewilderments. What was going on in the mind of the mysterious captain Jack Sparrow? Did I even want to bloody know? 


	13. Double Meanings

Author's Note, as always: Hello, mates! I am overridden with scurvy joy because of all these positive reviews!  
  
I'm glad I am humoring you and I was absolutely surprised to see someone write that Gallagher should be in the PotC sequel (thank you, LuckySparrow!)  
  
and I know you all are dying of suspense (Movielvr4lyfe, Shanelover1, Hgluv, broody, tigress33, Candypinkgirl, Chayter, Constance Nightingale, anglachel, Any, Flamechick, Seom, IcePrincess618, Nev1988, Raven185, Tigger180) and as the author I laugh evilly because keeping the suspense factor is oh-so-much-fun!  
  
For those of you who think this is the best chapter yet (BountyHunterPyro, ezrajade, Julie my PIRATE BUDDY!) I'm glad you thought it was great! Woowoo I see some emotional developments, don't you?  
  
And I know you are dying for them to kiss (such as Cpt-Jack-Sparrow, Threthiel Belowen ) but let's just wait and see what happens, shall we?  
  
I'm glad you liked the cyber rum, LadyJade, and I hope you didn't get a hangover! ; )  
  
Cassandra the Heart Nut, you aren't the only one who wishes they had their head in Sparrow's lap, or have him carry them to their bed. (Sigh) : )  
  
Fayth, I'm glad its making you drool. Lol (Hands Fayth a napkin)  
  
And Gvrnr's Daughter: woowoo rock on! Gallagher shall always be his equal, no matter what, and she shall make sure Sparrow knows that. There is going to be some very interesting interactions between them to come, so I hope you enjoy!  
  
Ella Enchanted, thank you! I will most certainly rock on and I'm glad you're addicted. You're stories are also addictive, lassie!  
  
Avey, I'm glad the answer to the riddle fitted the standards, and don't doubt for a minute that I would want to see Sparrow strip naked too. Heehee  
  
Dawnmeister, I shall try to make the chapters longer, and I know what you mean ... They are more fun to read when they are longer.  
  
Loony, that muffin joke was a 10 on the 1-10 awesome list.  
  
Well I hope I didn't skip anyone and I love YOU ALL! (Hands everyone a pirate sword and a hat of their very own) now go on and be pirates! Just don't run with the sword and poke your eyes out. That isn't much fun, and then you wouldn't be able to read the story! Now now .... where was I ... oh yes! Captain Jack Sparrow has been acting very strange towards Gallagher lately and she wants to get to the bottom of this, even if it means having to mess with Sparrow's mind a little to get to the truth out of him. Read on, mateys!  
  
Take what you can, give nothin' back!  
  
PineAppleLint  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stirred, slowly climbing out of the depths of sleepiness, out of my dreams and fantasy worlds. Out of the realm of the unconscious. My lashes lifted and I sat up slowly, yawning loudly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. From being so close to death yesterday, I felt one hundred and eighty percent better. It was time to get up and get to work once more. I didn't want anyone to think of me as handicapped from yesterday.  
  
"Lay back down, Gallagher. It isn' wise to be up at such an early hour. Rest," Sparrow demanded.  
  
I turned my head to find him perched in a chair next to his bed, which I was curled up in. He had his old brown hat perched over his eyes, and I ducked a little so I could see the brown irises studying me. He had his coat flung over the chair and his clunky boots perched up at the end of the bed, so he was stretched out and obviously relaxed.  
  
"Shouldn't ye be steering, Captain?" I asked.  
  
"Gave that job to Will for the day, luv. The whelp was excited for such a responsibility. I don't want to go bargin' out of here and burstin' his bubble," he replied.  
  
"I do not need to be babysat, Sparrow," I retaliated, "I feel fine. You may want to stay in here all day and relax, but I've got some work to do."  
  
"Yeh need to rest still, Gallagher. Rushin' out of here and strainin' yerself wouldn't be a wise thing to do."  
  
"I don't need pity, Jack, nor do I feel weak or helpless. Now get out while I change."  
  
"The bet's off, luv," Sparrow said with a smile, "Yeh lasted three days in that blasted dress. I'm impressed."  
  
I took a step up to him and grabbed the hat off of his head. He cocked his head up so he met my eyes, his trinkets jingling softly with the movement. "Terrence Gallagher is a woman of many talents, Sparrow," I said, "Remember that. Now get the hell out."  
  
"Do yeh need help getting dressed?" he asked with a wicked smile.  
  
I grabbed his hat and stormed over to the door and threw it out of the room.  
  
"Hey! That's me favorite hat!" he growled and jumped up after it.  
  
"Go fetch," I suggested and he narrowed his eyes at me, and when he left his quarters I slammed the door shut after him. I instantly locked the door and got out of that blasted bodice. Who did Sparrow think he was, anyway, making such crude comments to the likes of me?  
  
"Stupid blighter," I muttered as I yanked on my brown pants, which cut off at mid-calf and was frayed from years of use. My toes curled in bliss as I then pulled the baggy white shirt over my head. Ah, it felt so comfortable to be dressed like myself again. I grabbed my black bandanna and trapped my curly, unruly black hair in it, because it annoyed me when it swept across my face in the sea breeze and tickled my nose. I then grabbed my leather belt and sheathed my sword in its holster located on the belt. I pulled on my boots and examined myself in the full-length mirror.  
  
I didn't see someone who was pretending to be someone else, and I didn't see someone who was trying to win a bet. I just saw myself staring back, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"It's a wonder I didn't end up burning that damn dress," I murmured to myself.  
  
I walked out onto the top deck and Elizabeth was staring over the edge of the ship, staring at the crashing waves. "Elizabeth," I called and reached up and touched her shoulder.  
  
She jumped and whirled around, then smiled. "Sorry, Terrence, I was in a daze," she replied and stared out at the sea once more.  
  
"You love it out here, don't you?" I asked with a smile of my own. Even if Elizabeth was a rich and proper woman, the kind of female I usually scoffed at, I found her and I to have a strong bond. I respected her willingness to stick up for herself when all looked lost.  
  
"Hmm," she murmured, "It is wonderful. Better than sitting at home knitting and prancing about like an idiot."  
  
"Damn right," I agreed and we grinned.  
  
Will walked over to us and questioned, "What are you two grinning about?"  
  
"We were talking about how good of a lover you are," I suggested and Will raised his eyebrows and turned to Elizabeth, whose eyes widened and stared at me.  
  
"You liar, Gallagher! We were not," she laughed, "Even if it is a true fact."  
  
Will grinned and kissed Elizabeth's cheek, which flushed with pleasure.  
  
"Bloody hell, I'll leave ye two alone for a while so you can get it out of yer systems," I replied with a wink and looked for Jack, who was at the helm, deep in thought. He had his fingers perched on his chin as he examined his compass. He'd walk to the edge of the ship in that swagger of his and stare out at the horizon.  
  
I walked up to him and he said, "We are going to encounter a storm, tonight, Gallagher."  
  
"And how do ye know that?" I asked.  
  
"We are entering the Sea of Blood. Some fellow pirates say that this sea is cursed. I can feel it in me bones."  
  
I took a deep breath of ocean air and replied, "Now that you mention it, it does smell like a storm is brewing to the west."  
  
He nodded and snapped his compass shut. I wrapped my hands around the helm and enjoyed the feel of the old polished wood underneath my fingers, the very power of the Black Pearl. I glanced at Jack who was watching me with amusement.  
  
"No yellin' or protestin' about me touchin' yer helm? Why, Captain, I'm surprised."  
  
"Yeh look like a natural doin' that, Gallagher."  
  
"I'm a little rusty," I admitted, "It's been five damn years."  
  
"Too long, if yeh ask me," he said with his rough pirate accent, his mess of brown dreads waving in the wind, one hand perched on his lean hip.  
  
"Aye, too long," I agreed, still savoring the feel of the helm.  
  
"I've seen yeh eye it before, Gallagher," Jack said while examining his fingernails, "As you mop the deck or hoist the sails. Ye've been dyin' to get your hands on the helm."  
  
"I haven't been a Captain in five years, Sparrow. I miss me ship, me very own life. The freedom of owning yer own one way ticket to destiny, to wherever ye want to go."  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow came up behind me and his chest pressed against my back, his hands settling over mine on the helm, so that we were steering it together as one.  
  
"To love such a thing, Gallagher, and to be without it for so long is a terrible thing, aye?" he murmured, his breath in my hair.  
  
"Aye," I said softly, my eyes widening as his fingers slowly began tracing mine. I could feel the movement of his chest as he breathed.  
  
"First yeh would be afraid to try it again, perhaps a little anxious. But then ye slowly get used to the feel of it on yer skin, the closeness, the mere idea ...."he continued, his hands running up my tanned arms.  
  
Was there a double meaning to what he was getting at .....  
  
"Soon after ye get used to it, it would become addictive. Yeh would burn for the touch," he murmured, "And it would be hard to say no." His fingers were now back to caressing my hands, which were gripping the helm so tightly, they were white.  
  
"Aye," I said, "But since yer the captain, I'm goin' to have to respect the fact that yeh are the one in charge of the helm, let alone the entire Black Pearl."  
  
"Ah," he said with a grin, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck, "But captaining alone is no fun a'tall. Getting the right partner would make things much more ..... interestin'."  
  
"Are you suggestin' that we captain the Black Pearl together?" I asked, shocked, whirling around, forcing his hands to remove themselves.  
  
"Aye, at least until we get Snidely's treasure and go our own separate ways, savvy?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes and said, "What's the catch?"  
  
He opened his mouth and gave me a look of pure innocence while saying, "I don't know what yeh mean, luv."  
  
"Yeh have hated me guts ever since I ran into yeh in Port Royale. Why the sudden change of heart, Sparrow?"  
  
"Yeh are good at what yeh do, Gallagher. At least, that's what I've 'eard."  
  
"Aye, I'm a good captain. But yeh aren't tellin' me the whole story here. There is somethin' yeh want."  
  
"I can't pillage Snidely's treasure all by me onesies, luv. I need someone to captain along with me."  
  
"So why not Will?"  
  
Sparrow's eyes grew troubled and his mouth gaped open a little, as if he were trying to think of an answer that would satisfy me. It was time to mess with him a little.  
  
"Sure, I'll take the job," I said seductively and walked up to him and murmured into his ear, "But does the other part of the job entitle to keepin' yer bed warm at night?"  
  
He pulled back and studied me, his brown eyes darkening. He murmured, "If that's what yeh would like to call it, luv, yeah."  
  
I pushed him and shouted, "Yeh stupid blighter! I am no whore!"  
  
He cringed and said, "Don't slap me, luv. I've had enough of women slappin' the likes of me."  
  
"Oh no. I wouldn't. Ye see, Jack?" I swung my arm back and punched him in the face, causing him to yell and hit the ground with a thud. I stood over him and said, "I'm not the slappin' kind of girl."  
  
"DAMMIT, Gallagher!" he shouted and stood up, holding his now bloody nose.  
  
"Don't toy with me, Sparrow," I growled, massaged my aching knuckles from hitting his face so hard.  
  
"I ain't toyin' with yeh, Gallagher. It's what I want."  
  
"I would love to be a captain, Jack, but this is just insane. I'm not selling my dignity just to captain a week or two on the Black Pearl."  
  
"Who said yeh were sellin' anything?" he said angrily, "I offered."  
  
I sighed with frustration and anger and turned on my heels, heading below deck to my own small cot to think in peace. Elizabeth came after me and asked in bewilderment, "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Elizabeth, yeh said hell. Yeh best be careful or you'll lose yer proper ways."  
  
"I've already lost them. Now what is going on? First I see Jack and you looking cozy, which was disturbing, and suddenly he had his faced punched in."  
  
"He made an offer I had to refuse."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That's all I'm sayin'. Please go, Elizabeth. I need some privacy."  
  
"All right, Terrence. Don't let Jack win with his devilish ways. I always like having you aboard to keep that man in line."  
  
That comment caused me to smile and I said softly, "Thanks Elizabeth."  
  
She smiled back and closed my door softly.  
  
Then I went back to thinking. What kind of woman did he think I was? Did he think I would just hop into his bed, think that he could seduce his way into making things go his own course? I stood up and stared out at the ocean. Sure, I would give anything to be a captain once more, but today proved that I would give ALMOST anything. Jack was an insufferable, pigheaded .....  
  
My evil thoughts were interrupted when my door swung open and Jack stormed in. His nose had stopped bleeding and he had cleaned himself up so that it was as if I didn't hit him, but the purple bruise starting to form under his left eye gave it away.  
  
"Get out of here, Jack," I said angrily and was about to punch him again but he grabbed my hand and pressed me against the far wall. I stood there as still as possible and the heat of his body warmed mine slowly, and I could feel his fit body through our clothing. His face was just a few mere inches from mine and his hat caused a shadow to fall across his face, but his brown eyes seemed to glow. His goatee braids swayed gently.  
  
I felt his warm breath on my lips as he murmured, "You and I need to talk, Gallagher. Or we don't have to talk at all if yeh don't want to ...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHAHA the SUSPENSE! What is going to happen? Stay tuned next chapter, my fellow pirates! Review or else I'll have your guts for garters! Well, no I wouldn't do that to you. I love my reviewers too much : ) 


	14. Intense Storms

I am proud to present .....  
  
PineAppleLint's Author's Notes!!! WooWoo!  
  
Jeepers, people! I feel so loved because I got approximately 30 reviews and counting all from last night until now. I have also gotten various death threats and they also make me feel warm and fuzzy inside because it shows me how much you all were entertained by the last chapter. It is sort of frightening that death threats could make me feel all warm and fuzzy. (shrugs with an idiotic smile plastered on my face) Well then mateys, I hope you are enjoying your swords and hats I gave you last time. And yes, the rum is still up for grabs. Jack Sparrow was kind of pissed off at me because I stole it from his own personal stash (winks) but he needs to cut down anyway before he rots his liver. (tsk tsk captain!) Anyways, you all are delightful and I love the exceptionally long reviews, and huzzah to all of you who understand how important it is for Gallagher to be strong and feminine all at the same time.  
  
Now when we last left off Jack Sparrow had her pinned up against the wall and was suggesting that they do something very provocative. (oooh) How is Gallagher going to react to Sparrow's sudden show of lusty feelings towards her? Does he feel something other than lust or is this just a way to get some pleasurable company for the night? Well let us read on and find out, shall we?  
  
Now without further ado .... Chapter 14!  
  
Are you a eunich?  
  
PineAppleLint  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Captain," I breathed, "Get off o' me."  
  
"Gallagher, maybe I should teach ye a lesson for punchin' me lights out."  
  
"Lay one finger on me and I'll break it."  
  
"That's quite ironic, luv, seeing how I've got me whole body on yers and ye haven't said a word."  
  
"Didn't ye get the message?" I whispered frantically, "That a punch in the face usually means NO? What, are ye goin' to be followin' me around like a puppy dog now?"  
  
"I would never do such a thing, Gallagher. I just wanted to give ye one last chance to take me up on that offer," he paused, trailing one finger down my throat, "Because I 'appen to be very good at what I do."  
  
"I have no doubt, Captain Jack Sparrow," I replied shakily, and he grinned, knowing he was catching me off balance, "But I must decline."  
  
He slowly backed up off of me and said, "Yer loss, luv."  
  
"So what now, Jack?"  
  
"What, Gallagher?"  
  
"Do I still get to captain the Black Pearl at yer side?"  
  
"Of course. I'm not a damned fool," he said angrily, "Just because ye declined me other offer doesn't mean I'm goin' to snatch the other opportunity away."  
  
"Good."  
  
We were both silent for a moment, staring at each other from across the room. I had to break the silence, because a question was eating away at me.  
  
"Why me, Jack? Why not head to Tortuga and pick up some bonnie lass all for yerself?"  
  
He swaggered over and said, "We aren't at Tortuga, nor are we headin' there any time soon."  
  
"So I would just be fillin' an empty space," I finished for him. He grinned and cocked his hat at me, and made his way out of the door. I gazed after him and rested my body weight against the wall. If that was Captain Jack Sparrow's case, I wasn't going to ever be his whore. Nor did I want to fill anyone's empty space just for one-night purposes. And I suddenly felt a raw pang of hurt welling up inside me, but forced it to go away. Why should I care of Sparrow's bad habits? Of his raunchy tendencies towards loose women?  
  
"I shouldn't, dammit," I muttered, "It is his business and his alone, even though he tried to make it mine."  
  
I walked back up to the deck and the crew was scattered about, working on their tasks, hard at work. I gazed up at the sky and it was dark. Now I wasn't just talking about a smoky gray, but almost a rough blackness edged into the heavens. The clouds rolled and thunder boomed, causing me to smile idiotically. We were in for one hell of a storm.  
  
"Looks like hell out here," Will murmured and I glanced at him. He was also peering up at the angry sky.  
  
"We are going to have a rough night," I commented. His eyes cut to mine and he nodded.  
  
"Better go below deck just for safe keeping," Will warned, "The Sea of Blood wreaks havoc on ships."  
  
"When did ye ever get the impression that I was a 'below deck' kinda girl?" I answered, grinning like mad.  
  
"That's the problem, Terrence. I think you are a bloody madwoman."  
  
"Then my job is done for the day," I teased. Will smiled and patted me on the shoulder, turning and was about to walk away when I asked, "Where is Elizabeth?"  
  
"Down below. I think she is preparing dinner for all of us."  
  
"Ah, what fun," I said and Will nodded, taking one last wistful look at the sky and then went up to the helm to talk to Jack. Jack was also grinning like a Cheshire cat who caught the canary, knowing he was going to have lots of fits and giggles trying to lead the Black Pearl out of this storm. He wanted a challenge and that's what the Sea of Blood was going to throw at him.  
  
"Gallagher!" he shouted and I looked up. "Come on and take the helm for a bit! Will and I need to discuss a few things in me cabin."  
  
"Aye aye!" I yelled back and nodded at the two gentlemen as they made their way towards Jack's quarters, already engrossed in a deep discussion.  
  
I walked up to the helm and sighed with content as I wrapped my fingers around the wood, already warm from being constantly handled by Jack's hands. My own hands began to burn, remembering his soft, slow caresses from earlier. I smoothed them over my pants, as if to rid my nerve endings of the memory.  
  
"Miss Gallagher!" one of the crew shouted, "The wind changed direction!" I stared at the sails and sure enough it had.  
  
"Lower the sails!" I shouted, "Quickly now! There's a storm comin' and we don't want to be blown off course! The storm will do enough o' that all by itself!"  
  
Skip walked up to me and commented, "A nice day to be sailing now, ain't it?"  
  
"Beautiful. Skip? Did Jack happen to mention when we would be arriving at that blasted island?"  
  
"The island with Snidely's treasure?" he said, blinking.  
  
"O' course, ye mangy cad. What other island would I be talkin' about?"  
  
"In a day. Day and a half, perhaps."  
  
"Thank ye, Skip. Now go help with the sails."  
  
"Aye, captain," he replied and saluted with enthusiasm, running off to help the crew. I smiled. Ah, I had missed this desperately. Havin' my own crew and my own ship. Well, there was a problem. This wasn't my ship or crew. It was a borrowed dream. I closed my eyes. 'Well there's no crime in pretendin', now is there?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was pouring, the water pelting my skin and stinging like a hive of bees gone insane. My bandanna had been blown off in the wind and was now lost in Davy Jones' Locker. The crew had all gone down under to eat their supper for the night and I didn't want to leave the helm. The anchor was down and the Black Pearl was going no where, so there wasn't much point to standing me there like an idiot. After all, I was a madwoman, right? I didn't need a purpose.  
  
Lightning flashed and I saw a silhouette make its way towards me. It was Jack. I could recognize his billowing coat and slick brown hat from anywhere. My hair was plastered to my head and I could hardly see, but I was still grinning.  
  
"'Ey there, Jack! Delighted that ye could come and visit with me on such a lovely day!"  
  
He staggered over and his eyes were wide, opening his mouth loud and yelling so I could hear over the howling wind, flashing me his gold teeth as he cried, "Are ye mad, woman? Get inside! There is nothin' for ye to do now that the anchor's down!"  
  
"I like it out 'ere. It's peaceful."  
  
Jack laughed and said, "Aye, I know what ye mean, Gallagher. But come eat dinner. Everyone is still at the table talkin'. We would like it if ye joined."  
  
At that moment I felt as if I wouldn't belong anywhere else. I felt a part of this crew, so deeply joined, like a mother and her unborn babe, that I couldn't help but throw my arms around Jack like the oaf that I was.  
  
"Uh, careful on the goods, darling," he said, muffled by my tight arms.  
  
"I would be delighted to eat dinner."  
  
"Gallagher, I think ye have lost yer marbles."  
  
"That's the thing, Jack. I didn't have any marbles to begin with."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack slammed the door open and the dining room grew quiet as they watched two half-drowned pirates make their way to the table. I sat next to Elizabeth and smiled as water pooled at my feet and tiny water droplets cascaded onto my plate from my soaked black hair.  
  
"Terrence, you looked like a drowned rat," Elizabeth said with a grin.  
  
I laughed and said, "Will someone pass the potatoes? If I don't eat quick I'm goin' to start eatin' me fingers."  
  
Will passed me the potatoes and I took three heaping spoonfuls and plopped each down on my plate. I accidentally flicked the spoon and caused some of the mashed potatoes to go sailing onto Elizabeth's cheek. She wiped it off in disgust and everyone watched in amusement as I ate. I dug in like a ravenous dog and slurped my wine, digging into my chicken leg and chewing with loud smacking noises.  
  
"Congratulations, Terrence," Will said with distaste, "I think you beat Jack in the category on who has the worst table manners."  
  
I looked up at once and grew startled, surprised to find everyone watching me. I grinned and wiped my mouth on my sleeve and replied, "I seem to be beating Captain Jack Sparrow in a lot of categories these days." My eyes flicked over to his face and our stare held.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and said devilishly, "I can hold more alcohol than ye can, luv."  
  
"I can whip yer sorry arse in swords," I retaliated, dropping my silverware, knowing a challenge when I saw one.  
  
Everyone's gaze was darting back and forth, some people grinning like mad, finding it rather entertaining for the two captains to be having a verbal battle once again.  
  
"But I ...."he said quietly, "Can captain a ship without losing it to the depths of Davy Jones's Locker."  
  
That was the last straw. I grinned and said, "Ye've got me there, Jack, but I am quite a professional in the foodfight category."  
  
Jack looked at me, a bit confused, but he broke out into an idiotic grin when I smashed my hand into my mashed potatoes and grabbed a handful.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Elizabeth cried in dismay, "That is a perfectly good supper!"  
  
"Lighten up a bit, will ye?" I said and raised my eyebrows in Jack's direction.  
  
"Ye wouldn't," he said slowly, holding up his hands, "That is mere childplay and we are but humble ....."  
  
He was interrupted by potatoes being flung into his face.  
  
"GALLAGHER!" Elizabeth said, "Stop it at once!"  
  
Will was doubling over with laughter and the crew was finding this hilarious. Jack narrowed his eyes and wiped it off of his face. "Men," he said deep and low, "Please leave us for a moment. Will, Elizabeth, you too."  
  
"Don't mess up the dining room!" Elizabeth ordered, "I cleaned it yesterday."  
  
"I shall try to meet the standards of yer request, luv," he said and stood up, bowing in her direction, "But Miss Gallagher doesn't exactly play by the rules."  
  
"She will if she knows what's good for her!" Elizabeth replied and studied me with a fierce glare before Will shepherded her out of the room and with a grin, closed the door behind him.  
  
"Ye've got potatoes in yer hair, Jack," I said with a gleam to my gray eyes, "It suits ye."  
  
"I should send ye to Davy Jones' Locker for this," he said, beginning to circle me like a large predator.  
  
"For a little potato flingin'? Someone is a mite cranky today."  
  
He suddenly stopped circling and said with wonder, "Where did ye ever get yer ship?"  
  
"The Dancing Horizon?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"I had it built for me. Me very own ship built the way I wanted it to be built."  
  
"Where did ye get the money, Gallagher? I thought ye said ye grew up poor."  
  
"I did," I replied, eyes twinkling, "I happened to run across a very heavy purse. Pickpocketing was my specialty as I lived on the streets."  
  
"I don't have a doubt about that, luv."  
  
"The Black Pearl is a beautiful ship, Sparrow. Ye are lucky," I responded, walking to a window and glancing out at the angry ocean, lightning still flashing and lighting up the room in an instant and then going back to the faint candle glow of darkness the room was before.  
  
"Have ye ever thought of stealing it?"  
  
"Sure. Dozens of times."  
  
"And why didn't ye act upon it?" he asked with an amused smile.  
  
"Yeh would sooner blow a hole through me brains. And I feel sorry for a poor pirate like yehself havin' to watch it sail away from ye too many times to count. Hell, when it comes to commandeering, ye are an awful pirate."  
  
I hit a nerve, I could tell. Captain Jack Sparrow never liked to be reminded of his past with Barbossa and his misfortunes.  
  
He growled, "But here I have the Black Pearl for me very own, Gallagher. And yours is at the bottom of the ocean. Yer beloved ship rotting away and being overrun with barnacles. There is no life on that blasted ship now and never will be for eternity."  
  
My mouth gaped open and I shut it. He was right. Why should I fight back? He was bloody right, after all. The one thing I had loved with my entire life was dead and would never come back to me.  
  
I slumped over in a chair and held my face in my hands, letting out a shaky breath.  
  
"Luv! No, Gallagher, don't do that, please. Why aren't ye sayin' somethin' clever back at me? Come on, don't give up this easily," he pleaded, "Don't act like that."  
  
"Yer right, Jack, and that is no crime that I need to lash ye for."  
  
"Forget the past, Gallagher."  
  
"I have tried for FIVE BLOODY YEARS!" I practically shouted and Jack jumped back, startled as I stared at him.  
  
"My crew died, every last one," I said shakily, the memories coming back more vividly now, "I killed me own crew."  
  
"It wasn't yer fault."  
  
"Of course it was! They even said that the ship wouldn't last the night in the Sea of Blood, but being the oaf that I was, I made them carry on anyway. Now they died for my stupidity. Thirty men slaughtered at my fingertips." A tear slid down my cheek and I grew horrified. I was crying! "DAMMIT!" I raged, "They were like family to me!"  
  
"Ye can get a bloody bigger ship," he suggested, fingers moving as he talked.  
  
Wrong answer.  
  
"Ye aren't makin' things any better!" I cried and threw a plate at him. He ducked and it smashed against the wall to smithereens.  
  
I walked up to him and pointed a finger in his face and yelled, "Ye have absolutely no idea what I've been through!"  
  
"Get another ship and move on already!" he growled with disgust, "I'm sick of hearin' ye moan on and on about yer lost ship."  
  
I raised my hand and slapped him. The smack echoed throughout the room.  
  
He glared at me and said, "I didn't bloody deserve that!"  
  
"Oh yes ye did!" I snarled, "Ye ugly mangy cad!"  
  
He took a step towards me and growled back, "If ye were a man I would have hit yeh right about now."  
  
"When has it mattered if I were a man or woman, Jack? I'm a woman and have beatin' yeh in every pirate's skill known to man! Yeh might as well wear a dress and sing sonnets!"  
  
His face was an inch from mine and he said, "Take that back." He was flushed from emotion and his hat had fallen off in the effort to dodge the flying plate. His brown eyes were full of intense fire and he was about to add something to his remark but he paused mid sentence.  
  
Silence surrounded us like a blanket, and I was suddenly very aware of his body pressed against mine, his mouth an inch away.  
  
" ....Jack?"  
  
His lips touched mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
woowoo! Romance! Suspense! ACTION! What will happen in the next chapter? Well I'm sorry but you are going to have to wait to find out! Yet another cliffhanger ... so drink rum! Poke people with swords! Sail the ocean! Tis a pirate's life for us! 


	15. Of Lust and Revenge

Author's Note!

Hello all! I'm sorry it's been taking me a while to put up chapters because classes have started and my time to write for fun has been cut drastically, but don't worry, mateys! I sit in class sometimes and my fingers twitch because I get delightful ideas for the next chapter. I made this one EXCEPTIONALLY detailed and long due to the fact I haven't updated in a couple of days. Thank you to all my splendid reviewers, and take it easy on the rum. You are beginning to frighten me. You know what? What the hell, drink as much as you want...dance like monkeys...slice things with your swords...set things on fire...okay, maybe I wouldn't go that far. But just have fun. Remember, we are really bad eggs and all that jazz!

When we left off, Jack had leaned over and kissed Terrence right in the middle of their fierce fight. Will Gallagher give in to the throes of passion? Will she think he is just using her to calm his lust? After all, our captain has been without a woman in so long and she is basically the only single one available on board... that sounds mighty suspicious if you ask me. But let's find out! We are pirate detectives. (reaches for magnifying glass and turns on Mission Impossible music) After all, Jack has met his match, right? Hence the title. She can kick his lovely booty and stands up for what she knows is right. In this chapter we shall learn a bit more about the famous Gallagher herself and more about the ominous Ghost. (rock on, Gvrnr's Daughter!) To all my reviewers, I hand you a One- Free-Rum coupon valid at the nearest Tavern near you! Enjoy!

Clearly you've never been to Singapore,

PineAppleLint

* * *

I gasped under his lips and my eyes widened. It was the most erotic thing I have ever experienced, and believe me, I have experienced my own share of men. Sparrow and I stared at each other as we kissed. He broke away softly...

"Why aren't ye hittin' me, Gallagher?"

I gaped and felt the heat course through my body. I had enough denying myself some pleasure. I would take this one moment at a time. But to my confusion, Captain Jack Sparrow's lips were wreaking havoc on my senses at the moment and I could hardly form words. Jack seemed to sense this and he grinned, flashing his gold teeth, his handsome face flushed with desire.

"Maybe I don't feel like it this time, and I want to see what yer capable of. I 'ave needs meself," I said boldly, trying to cover up the surprise and sudden burst of desire I felt all at once. Jack shouldn't be making me feel this way. What scared me to realize, was that no man had ever given me that much emotion from one innocent little kiss.

"I'm capable of a lot," he said, eyes gleaming and growing darker by the second. "Want to find out?" he added, his hands running up my abdomen, exploring.

"What if I teach ye a thing or two about lust, Captain?" He was still holding me in a tight grip and I snaked one hand into his wild brown dreads and yanked his head down, placing his warm, chapped lips on mine once more, smoldering with lust. He groaned and suddenly pulled me savagely to him, so that there was not a millimeter of space between us. I could feel his rushing heart beat and, ahem, the proof of his desire. The world faded away. We kissed over and over, gasping from lack of breath, not getting enough until...

"Oh my goodness."

Neither of us had said that.

We both broke away from each other and turned to find Will and Elizabeth staring at us with openmouthed shock.

"We...we thought since it was so quiet, you two had gone and killed each other..." Will stammered.

"Yes, we were checking to make sure you were all right," Elizabeth exclaimed with wide eyes.

Suddenly reality hit me like a sledgehammer and I jumped away from him, staring at him, placing a hand over my mouth. What had I just done? Our faces were flushed and our breathing ragged. Then I did something I had rarely ever done before. I blushed.

Captain Sparrow had the audacity to grin like an idiot as he commented, "I thought I ordered you two to stay out while we discussed somethin'."

Will grinned and said, "You sure as hell weren't discussing, now were you? So the rule doesn't apply."

That was it. Filled with humiliation and unwanted desire, I had to get out of there. I wasn't going to stand around and be stared at like I was entertainment, like I was the night's amusement. Trying to keep my dignity in tact, I walked out of his quarters in a hurry, leaving them three to watch me as I paraded out with my head high, and leaving a certain captain very unsatisfied.

I locked myself into my own little room and slammed a fist down on my small bed stand. That caused a loud rattling noise and I cursed wildly. Dammit! Why had I let Sparrow get away with what he just did? Knowing Sparrow, he would use my new-founded vulnerability to his advantage. I wouldn't be safe.

Just ignore the mangy cur, I thought, and make him go mad. I wasn't going to be the object in which he bedded just for kicks.

I suddenly remembered his kisses and closed my eyes shut, squinting as if to rid myself of the memory. Ah, what a nice memory it was... Sparrow was indeed gifted in that category, and he definitely knew how to please a woman. He was no liar. Of course that led me to wondering how many women he had had. Half of me wanted to give Sparrow a verbal lashing.

The other part wanted to be pleased by his touch, and his alone.

* * *

I woke up bright and early, before the blood red sun had managed to rise out over the horizon, and before any of the tired crew had hauled themselves out of their cots. I got straight to work, as always and without fuss. If I occupied my mind with something else, I wouldn't be thinking of the night before.

Of course when I thought of that plan, the images began flooding my mind again and I got goosebumps. And it wasn't from fear, disgust, or anger.

I sighed and went to the edge of the ship, staring down at the murky gray water, the only proof that there was a violent storm the night before. The sky was clear and the stars were slowly fading as the pinks and yellows were slowly painted across the heavens as if it were a huge canvas.

"Terrence?" I heard a soft voice say behind me. I turned around to face Elizabeth, who was still in her nightgown and had a navy blue shawl wrapped around her torso.

" 'ello Elizabeth," I said, glancing back out again at the ocean, "Why are ye up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," she murmured and yawned slightly, "It's such a beautiful morning."

"Aye," I agreed, "So it is. We should be arrivin' at Snidely's treasure by nightfall."

"This shall be exciting," Elizabeth commented, "I have been waiting for something this exciting ever since we ended the curse of the Black Pearl."

"Then ye have gone a long time without an adventure."

"Two years isn't that long, Terrence."

"To me it would be."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Perhaps you are right. Two years is too long. But getting married a year and a half ago was what I would call an adventure."

"Especially to a bloke like Will," I said, eyes twinkling.

Elizabeth laughed and playfully slapped my arm. She suddenly looked solemn and turned to me. "May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How do you feel about Jack Sparrow, Terrence?"

My twinkling eyes soon flashed a warning in her direction. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...last night," she fumbled, "You..."

"Nothin' to explain, Mrs. Turner," I said a bit too harshly, "It was just an uncalled for rash action. It will not 'appen again, I assure ye that much. I would rather jump off this here ship and sink into the deep oblivion of the sea than touch the likes of Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth sighed and forced a smile to her lips once again; "I thought so, Terrence. You two would kill each other." She laughed nervously and added, "Imagining the two of you together? That would be quite funny, if I do say so myself."

"Well save yerself a laugh, Elizabeth, because it will never happen."

She nodded and said, "Well I best be getting back to Will."

"Yes, don't keep dear husband waiting." Inwardly I cringed for I was being rude and unnecessarily offensive.

She nodded and walked away back to Will's and her quarters. She opened the door and softly shut it, smiling when she found Will still entangled in the white sheets. She was a lucky woman. Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed next to him and ran her fingers through his deep brown locks of hair. He stirred and looked up at her with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Elizabeth, why are you awake?" he asked and smiled, "There is still some time to relax before sunrise."

"I just went on deck to talk to Terrence. She is quite troubled."

"About last night?" he questioned and grinned.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I think she may be starting to have feelings for our dear Captain."

"Terrence and Jack," Will murmured and shook his head, "That would be one smart match."

"If they don't end up cutting each other's hearts out with their swords," Elizabeth said stubbornly, "Those two fight more than children!"

"Jack is a little troubled himself," Will said, "He discussed it with me last night. I told him that he had found himself a girl and was incapable of wooing her, then he grew angry, told me he despised the Terrence lass and kicked me out of his cabins."

"He said he despised Terrence?"

"There is a thin line between love and hate, darling," Will reminded her.

"Do you hate me, William?" she teased with a grin, eyebrows raised.

He sat up in bed and cradled her face in his hands as he replied mischievously, "Yes, Elizabeth Turner, I hate you so much that I just want to throw you overboard this very instant!" She laughed as he picked her up in his arms and kissed her wildly.

She broke away for an instant and said devilishly, "I hope Jack won't be too upset, because we are going to be a little late getting to work this morning..."

* * *

The wind picked up, causing my black curly locks to go streaming across my face and I stared up at the sails, which were down.

"Hoist the sails, ye dogs!" I shouted and kept my fingers entwined on the helm, "Hurry up! The wind will get us to Snidely's treasure a bit faster!"

At the word 'treasure' the crew went berserk and started heaving and pulling at the sails. I began thinking about the treasure. What would happen when we claimed it? Would everyone go their separate ways? What of the Ghost? Claiming Snidely's treasure was the only thing that would put my weary soul at peace, for the Dancing Horizon did not make it the first time, and I was going to show them that it could be done. In the name of my dead crew and ship, I was going to prevail.

I heard the clunk of boots as they made their way to the helm and I glanced up, finding Jack watching me.

"What is it, Sparrow?" I asked, not trying to even hide the annoyance laced in my voice.

"We'll be there by nightfall, aye?" he asked, walking over with his swaggering step, his fingers moving animatedly as he talked.

I nodded and stared out at the ocean.

He leaned in close to me and murmured, "Ye've been most careful as not to talk to me today, Gallagher. In fact, ye've ignored me quite nicely."

"I've been busy, Sparrow," I shot back, "If we are goin' to get there by nightfall, we need not slack off."

"You were always a good liar, Terrence, I'll give ye that." He stepped closer to me and his eyes locked on mine. "In fact," he added, "I've enjoyed that I've made ye so nervous."

"I am not bloody nervous," I said, glaring at him, "I just want to stay away from you, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Temptation?" he asked, eyebrows raised and a lazy grin plastered onto his face.

"Disgust," I said angrily, "Now let me be."

He pulled out an apple from his coat pocket and took a bite, chewing slowly before saying, "We will probably run across the Ghost."

"Most likely," I said, "No one said this was goin' to be easy. If we want the treasure, we are goin' to have to fight for it."

"That crew is one of the most dangerous out on the Caribbean, luv," he said before taking another bite, "What makes ye so sure of yerself?"

"Don't worry, Sparrow. I've heard the stories about the Ghost and apparently I am not impressed."

"Ah yes," he murmured, "But stories say that the crew don't have souls. They rape, pillage and plunder without mercy. They even turn amongst themselves."

"Aren't most pirates like that?" I muttered.

"Am I like that, luv? Are you?" he asked gently. I looked up and our eyes met.

"If you're so worried, Captain Sparrow, then you aren't tellin' me the whole story. By the looks of things, ye've had a run in with The Ghost crew."

Jack's eyes grew troubled and he glanced out at the horizon. "Aye," he finally said, "Yer right."

"Please continue, o' wise one."

He raised his eyebrows at me and then continued. "I was young and had a run in with the East India Trading Company. I was a pirate and without ship or crew. I was stayin' in Tortuga with some friends o' mine and we decided to commandeer a ship."

"Let me guess...the nearest ship was The Ghost?"

"Aye. It was docked in the harbor and we made it ten steps until...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Put a cork in it, Thomas, we best be hurryin' if we are going to make way out of the harbor on this beauty," the younger Jack said with an idiotic grin, his long brown hair tied back respectively into a ponytail, and he had no facial hair whatsoever. His sharp cheekbones made him stand out and look almost angelic. But as a pirate, he vowed that he was going to be feared throughout the Caribbean. As a child he had been a beautiful boy but as a man, he was handsome and cocky.

"Jack, why can't we wait till mornin'?" Billy Blackheart asked gruffly, "We are half drunk."

"Correction, Billy," Jack said, his eyes cutting to him, "I'm sober. You twits are bloody wasted."

"Do we have a plan?" Kevin asked, eyes twinkling with the chance of an adventure.

"The ship should be deserted, mates," Jack said, "And good for the taking. But if anyone's on board, slit their throats. Savvy? We want to get out of here without fuss."

"Aye," they all whispered and crept quietly down the dock. They examined their situation with pistols cocked, ready for intruders. The ship was beautiful, with intricate carvings and sturdy wood.

"Amazing," Kevin marveled as they examined The Ghost.

"Should be nigh uncatchable," Jack said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Or at least that's what I'm told."

They were looking overboard, still in awe when they heard a gun shot. They jumped and Jack whirled around, unsheathing his sword. Billy Blackheart gasped and dropped to the ground with a thud, crimson blood beginning to pool around him. Jack stared at the shadow of a man standing across from them, pistol aimed.

"Boys. Would ye be so kind as to get the hell off o' me ship?" the older man growled in warning, "Actually, I would just like to shoot ye buggers and be rid of yeh."

"You killed Blackheart," Jack growled back, "And for that you will pay."

"Don't you know who I am, son?" the man asked and stepped into the dim moonlight. He had greasy black hair pulled back in a black bandanna, and wore all black. He himself was like a shadow of the night. Realization hit Jack like a bullet shot.

"You are Sean Shadows, captain of The Ghost."

"Aye, that would be me." At those words he aimed the pistol and fired again, this time hitting Kevin, who dropped with a gurgle. Jack cried out in anger and took a step forward, but Shadows swung his pistol and aimed straight for his heart. Jack Sparrow stood still.

"You are brave, boy. What is yer name?"

"Jack Sparrow. And that will be the name you whisper when ye die."

Shadows threw back his head with laughter and said, "You are amusing, lad. Really, ye are, but I think I might be killin' you now."

"Well Shadows, you are out of ammunition. I can tell." Shadows frowned and stared at his pistol. Sure enough, he was out of shot.

"So what do ye suggest I do now, Mr. Sparrow?"

"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow to you."

Shadows grinned, showing a mouth full of slowly rotting teeth. He unsheathed his own sword, his blade gleaming in the moonlight. "This is going to be yer judgment day, whelp," he growled and stepped forward, slashing his sword in Jack's direction. Jack blocked it and sparks flew. Thomas unsheathed his own sword and ran in to help from behind but in a blink of an eye, Shadows whirled his sword in Thomas's direction and sliced his throat. Jack Sparrow's three mates were dead. Now Jack was going to have to fight for his life alone.

"Ye have skills, whelp, I'll give yeh that," Shadows said and blocked his swing, "But skills are of no use to the dead and decayed."

"Remember that when yeh are plummeting to the depths of Hell," Jack shot back through gritted teeth. Shadows laughed and flung his sword in Jack's direction, slicing his shoulder. Jack gnashed his teeth together from the pain but did not back down. He had cut muscle and it hurt like a bitch.

"Come on Sparrow, yeh will not last one more minute," Shadows said and faked a yawn, "Let me kill yeh already."

Sparrow began swinging his sword and blocking faster and faster, moving on his feet with such agility that Shadows was having a hard time keeping up. Shadows slipped up and Jack finally had the opportunity.

With a yell, Sparrow swung his sword with all of his might and slashed Shadows's skin, from his left eye all the way to his chest. Shadows screamed in fury as blood began to soak his clothes and run down his skin in waves. Jack was about to deliver the killing blow when he heard shouting and yelling. The crew was back! With one last glance at the writhing Ghost captain, he jumped overboard and began to swim, desperately thinking of a place to hide, for if he was found it would mean most certain death...

* * *

"So there ye have it, me dove. I handicapped The Ghost's captain, Sean Shadows."

"He is not dead?" I asked quietly.

"Hell, I wished the man was, but from what I 'eard, he is alive and kickin'. He lost his eye though, and his face is terribly scarred."

"I'm sorry Jack."

"It was a long time ago. My mates are dead and there's nothin' to change it," Jack said with a sudden look of guilt. I could tell he wanted to finish what he had started so many years ago.

"Jack, maybe going after Snidely's treasure won't be a wise thing to do. The Ghost will want to see ye dead."

"When did you start caring whether I lived or died, Gallagher?" Jack asked with a sour grin.

"Ye know I don't want to see you dead, Jack," I said. He had his hand resting on the helm, and I placed my hand over it. He stared at it for a moment and smiled, his mischievous eyes meeting mine.

"Are you fallin' for me, Gallagher?"

I ripped my hand away and muttered, "Don't hold yer breath, Captain. I was only trying to give you comfort and here ye are actin' crude."

"I can think of other things that would comfort me, luv," he said, eyes twinkling and with his swaggering step, moved closer to me.

I raised my eyebrows at him and watched him study me. "A kiss would be nice, too," he suggested, smiling, flashing his gold teeth at me.

I stared up at the sky and realized the sun was setting rapidly, the sky already red and orange. The canvas had returned. Jack looked up at the sky also, following my gaze.

"Beautiful," he said after a while and I turned to face him. But he wasn't looking at the sky, he was looking at me. I laughed and said, "Don't start thinking that compliments will get you anywhere, Sparrow. I'm not the kind of girl that can be easily flustered."

"Why don't we try it out and see what can get you flustered, luv?" he remarked and leaned in to me, his mouth finding mine. Our lips met in a soft kiss, tender, gentle. He pulled me to him and wrapped one hand in my hair. My fingernails bit into his chest and my eyelashes fluttered shut, tasting what made Sparrow so delicious. His masculine scent, with the salty sweetness of his mouth. It reminded me of the ocean spray. His hands roamed my body expertly and I grew flushed. I wanted more, so much more that I...

"Land ho!" Will shouted from down below and we broke apart softly and stared out to the west. In the distance, sure enough, there was the island.

The island that would change our lives forever.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Please review and be adventurous! A pirate's life for us! So drink up me 'earties, and yo ho until your sides hurt! 


	16. His Sea Glass

Alas, fellow pirates, it is time for another edition of...

PineAppleLint's Author's Notes! Woowoo! (does a funky dance thing)

Right now I shall thank everyone who gave me a little constructive criticism and some things to ponder about...

Kakari Hiyashi: Thank you so much and I'm glad you like the dialogue and such! Now if you think Jack Sparrow is acting weird towards Gallagher, please don't hesitate to go into further detail because I want to keep these neato characters, well, actually in character! Savvy: )

Hgluv: I'm glad you are so excited every time I update! I am too! Heehee Now I want to say that I am so thankful that you caught my mistake. Around the beginning of Chapter 15, they were fighting/kissing in the Black Pearl's Mess Hall/Dining Room. I said she stormed out of his quarters, and frankly, I was wrong. (places hands together and bows dramatically) thank ye, so much, me fellow pirate! Ye are as sharp as the tip o' me blade! This calls for a reward of sorts...hmmm... (hands Hgluv a plane ticket to the Caribbean) So you can sit on a beach all day drinking rum, o' course!

Cassandra the Heart Nut: Cassandra has also caught my mistake! Ye are also sharp, me fellow pirate! (hands Cassandra the Heart Nut a plane ticket also) Maybe there will be a certain captain waiting for ye on the island! (winkity wink) I'm glad you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Yes, it is a bit hard to remember where I left off if I haven't written in a couple days, so I shall make sure to check real carefully from now on. Free rum for you and Hgluv! (Try not to drink it all in one sitting, mateys) Thanks for also allowing me to go at my own pace, because it is nice to know that I have some time to gather my thoughts, even if it does take a couple days. Usually when I check my reviews I get all sorts of threats that someone will poke me with their sword if I don't update right then and there. (tsk tsk I shall take your swords away if you keep swinging them around carelessly like that, pirates! Where be your responsible sides?) Oh well, the hell with responsibility. ; )

Lissad1: And you, my wonderful reviewer, have gotten my attention on something I screwed up dearly. Ladies and gents, this smart reviewer has told me that a bodice is only the top portion of a lady's underthings. Believe me, Gallagher hasn't been running around half naked the entire time, I assure you! (even though our crude captain Jack Sparrow would probably like to see it happen!) So yes, she is wearing what is basically an "underdress", if you will, whenever I say she is clad in a bodice. (the bodice and the shift) Thank you Lissad! You get ten barrels of rum and a shiny new sword! (extra pointy) that was made by Will Turner himself!

Now to my other reviewers! Wheeeee! (whoa I'm having way too much fun, if there is such a thing)

Avey: I'm glad you made good use of the free rum coupon. I love dancing like a monkey, especially when I'm trying to think of new story ideas. (starts dancing like a monkey) oooh, I better get cracking! Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer, I always love hearing from you.

Fayth: Wow, I'm glad my story got quite a reaction out of you! (sob) it is kinda beautiful isn't it? (starts crying on your shoulder) Oh gosh, I have to pull myself together. Thanks for reviewing! Woowoo

IcePrincess618: Hee hee but it is so much fun to leave you hanging...(laughs evilly)

Plateado: Oh jeepers, I'm sorry if I used the things you were going to use in your story. I really can't help it...it kinda just pops in my head. I really love your story and I promise I shall be a faithful reviewer to you, mate! Our characters would get along swell!

Dood: I love the penname. Very chic.

Amy: hee hee I love long chapters too. They are much more exciting. More is on the way, dahhhhling!

Syth Cobalt: I'm glad you like it a lot, luv! Reviews make writing so much more fun, and I enjoy hearing from you.

Meka: Thanks for reviewing mate! (big cyber hug) I'm not letting go! Heehee

Brat princess: lol I'm glad the words "crud" and "dammit" mean you like the story. It's fun reading these reviews!

Frodabaggins: (sigh) I like to sigh too. Isn't it romantic? Jack Sparrow is such a handsome devil.

Shanelover1: Hee hee it's fun imagining Jack as a younger man. Oh crap, starting to drool again...you are such a faithful reviewer (pulls you into the big cyber hug also)

HighONyou: Aw, thanks for the compliment! I sure hope the writing is good, because that's what I want to do for the rest of my life. Writing couldn't be more fascinating to me. Terrence shall always be strong and determined, and Jack Sparrow needs to realize that he will never find a gal quite like her.

Mrs.Sparrow: Trying to update as fast as I can, luv! Lol Thanks for reviewing!

Tigress33: Writing a bit about Will and Elizabeth was something really new for me, and I really liked writing their emotions because they are such awesome characters who are obviously head over heels for each other. It portrays them as the sturdy couple whereas Terrence and Jack's feelings for each other tend to be kind of all over the place. Thank you so much!

Lady Jady: Whoa, you checked five times to see if I updated? My respect to you, lassie! I feel so warm and fuzzied.

Raven185: I'm glad you like the story. It has been so much fun writing such vivid characters like Terrence and of course the imfamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

LuckySparrow: Typin as fast as I can, me fellow pirate! More should be comin' soon, I hope: )

Sparklindiamond: I'm touched. No really, I am! It's so nice to see that my works are appreciated by you and the rest! One free rum coupon for you! ;)

InU and YhH gurl: I'm glad you thought the chapter was neato! You are neato! Woowoo everyone's neato! DRINKS ALL AROUND!

Icea: I know, they are always interrupted before the good parts, dammit. Well we are just going to have to wait and see what else happens! (winkity winkity)

Edainme: Hee hee turning people to mush is fun. I'm glad you feel mushy. Hopefully that wasn't a side effect from the rum!

Seom: Whoa...easy on the pixie sticks, matey. Lol I'm just kidding, I love knowing these chapters make you so excited! Free Rum coupon for you! I never get tired of praise and compliments! They are oh-so-much- fun!

FaeofDarkness: Hon, if I were Gallagher, I wouldn't tie up the whole entire crew to keep 'em out of my way...I'd tie up Jack Sparrow. Hee hee ;)

Cute Kitty: Glad you like it, and that's neat you got a cell phone!

Candypinkgirl: the suspense HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA

Manda: hee hee I like that word: wicked. That is going on my list of favorite words.

Halima: Stop beating your head against the wall, luv! Cliffhangers are fun, and I can't promise I won't do it again, but here's another chapter to satisfy you for a while. : )

JackSparrow, Savvy: Terrence and Jack would be a smart and excellent match. We are just going to have to wait and see what the two of them want out of life and out of love. (sighs wistfully)

Nev1988: WHEEEEEEEEE SWORDS ARE FUN!

Gvnr's Daughter: I love these reviews I keep getting from you! The long ones are absitively posolutely fabulous, and I always feel the most warmth and fuzzies possible while reading them! Gallagher has had a messy past and right now she just wants to focus on getting the treasure to put her weary soul at peace. Now about her grief and guilt, it wasn't really Gallagher's fault for steering the Dancing Horizon out into a fierce storm, for she had no way of knowing there was going to be such consequences or that her ship wouldn't be able to withstand the harsh conditions. She didn't know it was going to sink to the depths of Davy Jones' Locker. She is the only survivor and like you said, is taking it way too personally. Threatening suspenseful music should be played, for there is going to be interesting things happening between Jack and Gallagher, and we shall have to see what happens when they come across the ominous Shadows. I reread my chapters sometimes and you and I are alike, because I get all emotional when I reread the helm part, too. It is just so beautifully symbolic in a way, and my story wouldn't have been complete without it. Thank you o' so much for the support! (hands Gvnr's Daughter a new shiny sword and new sharpened pencils) Ye can never have enuff pencils, luv!

Now here is my personal portion of the Notes:

Okay then. Let's see...sorry I know some of you are dying to read and you have to scroll through these pages of thank yous and such! If I missed anyone, I'm sorry, because you reviewed later after I typed this up, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart. So I sit here, listening to Sixpence None the Richer, with my water and my glasses perched on my nose, ready for some serious fanfiction butt kicking. I get so emotional when I read these reviews because like I said before, writing is what I love doing and it's what I want to do.

Jack, Gallagher, and crew have just come in sight of the ominous island that shall hold Snidely's treasure and perhaps the "Ghost's" crew and evil captain, Sean Shadows. What is going to happen? Without further ado, here is Chapter sixteen!

Aye, sea turtles,

PineAppleLint

* * *

"What is yer plan, Jack?" I asked, storming after him as he walked, or swaggered, I should say, into his quarters, frantically looking through the pile of rubble on his desk, and coming across my map.

He didn't answer, and stood there examining the map, his lips slowly creasing into a smile, his eyes darting back and forth as he studied the old piece of paper.

"Jack..."

"Hush up, Gallagher, I'm thinkin'."

"Don't 'hush up Gallagher' me, ye cad! If yer sayin' ye don't have a plan, I am goin' to box yer ears all the way to..."

He growled in frustration and placed a hand over my mouth, silencing me.

"You need to calm down. You've either had way too much rum, sugar cane, or my kisses have made you delirious."

"I have had no rum, Sparrow, and I haven't eaten anythin' of the sort..."

"I rest me case," he said, grinning like someone entirely too satisfied for their own good.

I shut my mouth and closed my eyes, slowly counting to ten. I wasn't going to go insane just because I was a little anxious. And perhaps his touch did happen to make me a little antsy, a good kind of antsy, of course...

"So what do you suppose we do?" I questioned, grabbing the map from his ring clad fingers.

"I was actually goin' to leave that decision up to ye, luv."

"And why is that, Sparrow?" I commented, a bit shocked, "I thought you would love to take charge of an adventure like this here one."

"Let me remind you that it's yer map, if ye haven't forgotten. That means most of the treasure is rightfully yers, and I only have a portion because we rightfully agreed on it."

"Aye," I said, a mite suspiciously.

"You are still part captain of this here ship, so what you say, goes."

Those words warmed me, for it delighted me to think that Sparrow had gained so much trust in me over the time span of a couple days, but suddenly I began to feel panicked. Memories of the past swarmed into my mind and I wondered to myself, what happened if I made a mistake? Would I lead yet another crew to their deaths? Would I lead the Black Pearl to its doom? I couldn't do that, nor to Jack.

"Jack...I don't know.."

"What?" he questioned, eyebrows raised in surprise, "I thought ye would love this opportunity."

"I do, and..."

"Don't let me down, Gallagher. You can do it. Just forget the damn Dancing Horizon. If we get this treasure luv..." he drifted off, closing his eyes, as if forming his own dreams inside of his head.

"What would you do with yer share, Jack?" I asked, suddenly intrigued. I leaned against his desk in a relaxed manner, awaiting an answer.

"I dunno," he said, placing a hand on the back of his neck and rubbing it, "Wherever the wind takes me, luv."

"You do realize we are going to have to drop off Will and Elizabeth back at Port Royal?"

"O' course," Jack said, "I thought o' that. They need to return home. The sea isn't their place, no matter how much they seem to like it now. They wouldn't be able to live their lives amongst the waves."

"Will could," I pointed out, "He has the pirate blood in his veins."

"Aye," Jack said, eyes gleaming, "But he didn't give his heart to the sea, now did he?"

He had me there. Elizabeth would always be Will's first love, no matter how seducing the call of the ocean could be.

"All right, I'll think of somethin'," I said with determination and sat at his desk, looking over the map. It was bloody old and tattered, but at least you could still figure where you had to go in order to locate Snidely's treasure. The treasure would be hidden so nicely, that you had to have the precise measurements in order to find where it was...

"Perhaps that's why Shadows hasn't found it yet," I murmured, "He does not know the exact location."

"What were you sayin' Gallagher?" Sparrow asked. I glanced over at him, and he was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, looking incredibly bored.

"I was sayin' you are a pansy," I shot back. He lifted his head and raised his eyebrows at me.

"I am no pansy, I assure you."

I chuckled under my breath and murmured, "Shut up, I'm tryin' to think."

"Do you need help getting some inspiration?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stupid blighter. No."

"Perhaps I should get you drunk first and then have me way with ye," he said thoughtfully.

"You wish."

"Or perhaps I don't need rum at all. I could just use me masculine presence," he continued, almost as if he was planning it like I wasn't even in the room and talking to himself.

"Could ye be doin' somethin' a little more useful? After all, we are goin' to be riskin' our lives in a couple of hours and here ye are talkin' about seducin' me."

"I am very useful, luv," Sparrow said and leaned over to me so he was about five inches from my face.

I leaned away very slowly and said in a voice slightly above a whisper, "Let's not."

He grinned and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling once more. I watched him, and he closed his eyes and laid spread eagled out on the clean white sheets, saying pitifully, "Ravish me, Gallagher! I beg of you!" I snorted and just sat there, arms crossed. When he didn't hear any movements, he opened one kohl-lined eye, the brown irises peeking at me.

"No," I said, biting my lip, desperately trying to sound stern but instead I felt like laughing. "You are pathetic," I added with a shake of my head.

"Well..." he said and sat up once more, his brown long dreads swaying with the sudden movement, his fingers moving animatedly as he talked, "I have a bit o' a proposition for you, Gallagher."

"Aye? What is it?" I asked, amused and intrigued all at once, perking up to listen intently. He leaned in close once more and the sound of his voice was almost hypnotizing, the way he talked..nice and low, as if sharing a seductive secret.

"I think we should pleasure ourselves now before we go bargin' in on Snidely's treasure, and before everythin' changes once we become damn rich. Savvy?"

I frowned. Was he suggesting what I think he was...?

"Well Jack," I seethed, "I don't exactly get what yer sayin'. Enlighten me."

"Ah," he murmured, scratching his chin, thinking, "Well I figured that once we have the treasure, you'll go yer way, I'll go mine...and that would be the end of it then. So while we're still within each other's reach, and obviously attracted to each other, I think..."

"No," I interrupted.

"What, luv?" he asked, like he didn't hear me the first time.

"No," I repeated and got out of the chair, and began to walk towards the door, frankly angry and hurt.

He ran up to the door and blocked it before I could leave.

"Get out o' me way, Sparrow," I growled.

"What's wrong, Gallagher? Did I say the wrong things?"

"Ye always tend to say the exact wrong things at the exact wrong moment." It was true. What frightened me, was that I was beginning to feel something for that blasted man other than lust, and what he just said had made me realize was that he didn't feel the same way. I was just another body, another whore...

"I should have known," I murmured, "Silly me."

Sparrow stared at me, obviously confused. "You aren't attracted to me, Gallagher?"

"By all means, Sparrow," I said bitterly, "I am, unfortunately. But I am not just going to sacrifice myself like some blonde virgin to a volcano!"

"Don't be silly, luv," he said, "Yer no virgin. Nor are ye blonde."

"UGHHHH!" I cried out in frustration, "GET OUT O' ME DAMN WAY!"

He slid past the doorframe, opening it for me, grinning and bowing like a gentleman. I managed to trip him on my way out.

"Captain Gallagher!" one of the crewmembers called, "We would like to hear the plans for this here evenin'!" The rest of the men grunted in agreement, excitement and pure anticipation shining in their eyes as clear as sea glass.

I closed my eyes and began philosophizing in that way of mine, unanswered questions whirling around in my mind so fast I thought I would go mad from it all.

Damn Sparrow. Damn him to hell!

He had taken me, like a broken piece of glass, and took me out on an adventure across the ocean, riding the waves. He had successfully worn down my rough edges and transformed me into his sea glass, which he could handle without being cut, without feeling the pain of bleeding crimson blood. I was vulnerable to this man, for he now had my heart. That rogue had it in the palm of his hand and didn't even know it.

Soon, we would be on the island spilling crimson blood.

Then our adventure would be over.

And I will be spilling crimson tears.

* * *

Hey, mateys! Sorry this chapter is a little smaller than the others, but I wanted to thank everyone and get at least A LITTLE up before you all began to threaten me again. I shall update probably again this weekend. Ugh, classes and homework sucks big time. It is a ten on the 1-10 suckage list. Writing is the only thing that allows me to drift away... well, you know what to do, me fellow pirates! (points to the review button and winks) 


	17. Pandora's Box

I haven't had a disclaimer for a while, and I know Disney is parked outside my house at the moment in a van marked "Air Conditioning Services" tapping into my computer. Well here it goes......JACK (sob) it doesn't have to be this way! Come with me and I'll give you candy! (dangles a Snickers bar out my window) Ugh, okay, I see how it is...(Dangles a mug of rum out the window instead) Yes!!! Direct hit! (hugs Jack and doesn't let go) Jack: Uh, luv, careful on the goods. (And what lovely goods they are!) ::winks::  
  
Author's Notes (cue pirates of the Caribbean music!)  
  
Goodness, Holy mother o' Pearl! Lovin' the feedback, people! (gets a little teary eyed) dang, I need to pull meself together. Classes have been taking away so much of my writing time and Fridays are the best because I ran straight to the computer once I got home and started thinking about this chapter. I check fanfiction.net daily and believe me; I have many ideas whirling around in me head. And when I ever get writer's block, I just pick up me ol' violin and start to play. It helps, it really does! So go out and get one of yer own, ye scoundrel!  
  
Gallagher had somewhat of an epiphany in that last chapter. Jack Sparrow has her heart, even if he doesn't know it, and continues to try to bed her. Terrence does not take love lightly, and needless to say, she had never really been in love. It hurts her to know that Jack does not feel the same way. Or is Jack just trying to hide his vulnerabilities by being crude and hurtful? These two infamous pirate captains are feeling so many emotions. Will Gallagher finally get the urge to confess? Will Jack be anything but perverse? Read on and find out!  
  
(I love your reviews so much that I decided that everyone could have their own SHIP! Woowoo it's in yer front yard. I'd like to thank Fed Ex for making the deliveries possible. And Seom? I would be delighted if you put a link to my story up on your site. It was so polite of you to even ask!)  
  
Enjoy Chapter Seventeen!  
  
Now bring me that horizon,  
  
PineAppleLint  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gallagher, what are yer plans?" one of the antsy men repeated, and I snapped out of my daze, putting an end to my revelation for the time being, yet it still whispered in the back of my mind, like a precious secret desperately wanting to get out.  
  
"Man the braces! Captain Sparrow and I are going to shore to check out the surroundings. Do anything to give away our position and I'll have yer guts fer garters!" I shouted with urgency, pushing my windblown black hair over my shoulder once more, holding on to the ropes and leaning overboard ever so slightly to gaze out at the island. The sky was a calm navy, cloudless, with endless winking stars and a full, white moon that caused the water to sparkle like polished diamonds.  
  
It was unbelievably warm, and the humid air clung to my flesh like a second skin. I suddenly felt dizzy from the excitement, of not knowing what was to come, of what my fate would be in the near future. Alas, life itself was full of mystery and wild turns, but as the pirate saying goes: take what yeh can, give nothin' back!  
  
I began singing softly to try and calm myself, so I would not end up acting like a bumbling fool while on the island. I was a captain, and with that title came many important responsibilities I didn't want to screw up.  
  
"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs," I sung low with my wispy voice, remembering the day on deck when I heard Jack singing it, and it had been stuck in my mind ever since, like a tumor, or a thought that would just not escape me.  
  
Such as that one wild thought o' mine, of my suspicions that I was falling in love with a rogue pirate.  
  
"Yeh sing well, Gallagher," Jack said and I jumped a bit, instantly scowling at him as he grinned, loving that he had caught me off guard.  
  
"Thank ye. It's a good way to make money," I replied, beginning to prepare the boat. Sparrow began to help out, his fingers expertly working at the ropes.  
  
"What do ye mean?" Jack asked, clearly interested, his brown eyes meeting my gray ones.  
  
"I've had a lot of occupations in the past, Jack, before I even became a pirate. I worked at a Tavern for a short period of time and sang every couple of nights."  
  
"Was it a popular place? I bet they had rum. Ah, rum...." he drifted off, his eyes glazing over with want.  
  
"Aye, lots o' rum. Let's just say the room filled up with men around the time I was due to sing," I said, winking at him.  
  
"Did yeh ever sell yerself, Gallagher?"  
  
That question caught me off guard, and shocked me so much the boat went splashing into the water instead of being lightly set down.  
  
"Why do yeh ask?"  
  
"A poor lass such as yerself would have to make do somehow, and that is usually the profession the lost souls go into."  
  
"I was no 'lost soul', Jack. The men did offer."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Yeh are bloody nosy. Now why are ye so curious?" I shot back, skirting around the issue just so I would get the pleasure to see him frustrated with curiosity. He narrowed his eyes at me and swaggered over, and grabbed my head into his hands and forced my lips onto his. It was fierce and hot, nothing gentle like I had experienced from him in the past. It was as if he was taking out his anger and putting that fire into the kiss. I felt his tongue and I let out a little sound, a tiny moan. Satisfied, he broke away from me.  
  
"That is why, Gallagher," he said, "I just want to know yer past, luv." He then bowed a little with his palms together, "And I am not tryin' to pry in any way, so if you'd excuse me, I have to have a little chat with Will and Elizabeth."  
  
I leaned against the railing, breathless, trying to regain my composure. Sparrow was at it again. One minute, he was that stupid blighter I loved to prod and poke at, the next he was all feeling and bloody romantic.  
  
Men, I thought, shaking my head, why do we even put up with them?  
  
"Terrence!" I heard Elizabeth call. I whipped my head around and I found her walking towards me with a stern look on her face.  
  
"What am I in trouble for now? Yeh act like me mother," I said with a grin.  
  
"Very funny," she said with a grin of her own, "I just want to say be careful, and don't try to kill yourselves."  
  
"We'll be careful, honest."  
  
"I want to come," she said, sighing, "But...."  
  
"Too dangerous," I said with a shake of my head, "We can't go bargin' in there like we're a bloody parade. They'd slit our throats the minute they 'eard a peep from us."  
  
"I suppose your right. Oh, and Terrence?"  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth?"  
  
"When I said try not to kill yourselves, I didn't mean by Shadows and his crew. I meant you and Jack."  
  
"Well then that, I cannot promise," I teased, "But I swear on me pirate honor, I sure as hell will try."  
  
She nodded and said, "I shall see you at midnight, then."  
  
"Aye, midnight."  
  
"Ready to go?" Jack said as Will and him came walking up. Will and Elizabeth gave each other a passionate goodbye, which lasted a minute or two. Jack and my eyes met and we rolled our eyes simultaneously.  
  
"I shall return, Elizabeth," Will said in that way of his.  
  
"Hell, boy, we ain't going to China! Let's get a move on!" Jack said with exasperation.  
  
"Yeh know, Will," I said slyly, "A eunuch such as yerself sure has a way with the ladies!"  
  
Will's eyes cut to Jack, who was grinning like a madman. "Jack! You and your lies! I'm never going to live that one down." He turned to me and added fiercely, "I am not a eunuch!"  
  
"Denial is the first step yeh have to overcome, dear William."  
  
Elizabeth laughed and said, "Stop picking on my husband. Now hurry up and get a move on."  
  
The three of us said no more, for there was nothing to say. We were off to begin our hunt. The real question was, were Shadows and his crew lurking on the island? We had studied the island for any signs of life and had found nothing, not even the faintest flicker of a lamp or the traces of a ship sailing through the region.  
  
Once we were firmly in the boat, Will instantly grabbed the oars and Jack lay back, relaxing. I let my fingers trail through the cool dark blue water, then I stared at the island, which was growing closer and closer.  
  
"You don't look very worried, Jack. That fact worries ME," Will said, one eyebrow rose as he kept rowing, the muscles in his arms clenched and straining underneath his dirt stained white shirt.  
  
"Ah, no need to be worried, Will," Jack said, only his smile showing from underneath his cocked hat, his goatee braids bobbing up and down as he talked, the trinkets jangling.  
  
I stared out at the island again. It seemed peaceful, dark, and foreboding. Exactly the kind of place an ominous treasure would be located at.  
  
"And you, Gallagher," Will went on, "It worries me that you have no snide remarks for this joyous occasion. Seeing you nervous is rare."  
  
"I am not bloody nervous," I muttered, "I'm just wondering if Shadows is going to be there like we suspected."  
  
"Shadows is a tricky man," Sparrow mused, "We're going to have to keep a sharp eye."  
  
"We need to keep it down," I whispered, "Because we are getting close." I pointed and the men looked in the direction. Sure enough, we were reaching shore. The waves ever so peacefully lapped up onto the white, flawless sand. It may have looked like a paradise, for in some ways it was: it would bring us more riches then we could ever imagine.  
  
The island itself was like Pandora's box. To get to the treasure, we would have to lift the lid and deal with the evils dealt to us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gallagher," Sparrow whispered, "Are we getting close?"  
  
Will and Jack had been following me for the past half hour as I led the way, scrutinizing the map in the dim moonlight. We all had our swords unsheathed and ready. Sometimes Jack let out a muttered curse when he got caught in some wild vines or he tripped over an exposed tree root. On the other hand, Will and I snuck around with the grace of a panther, agile and alert. We had to slowly make our way through brush and trees.  
  
"Just a little further," I whispered back, "I can feel it."  
  
Sure enough, a couple more steps and we reached a muddy clearing which was surrounded by tropical forest. In the darkness, I could see yellow beady eyes peeking out at us, and monkey calls vibrated through our bodies. Except we didn't care about that at the moment. We were too busy gawking at the deep trench in front of us. The muddy dirt had been dug at, leaving a huge gaping hole that had to be about fifteen feet deep. There was nothing at the bottom.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Sparrow cursed and it echoed throughout the clearing.  
  
"Jack! They could have heard you!" Will hissed.  
  
"They've already been here! They took the treasure, those bastards!" Jack said savagely, his eyes wild with revulsion.  
  
"No, it can't be," I whispered and dropped to my knees, sifting the moved soil through my fingers. My dreams, my revenge was slipping through my fingers to be lost forever.  
  
"I'm going to check the bottom," Will declared, getting ready to jump down.  
  
"No, let me," I said back, still not believing it was gone, "You two have the pistols after all. Keep watch."  
  
I slid my body slowly down the vertical walls, which crumbled instantly at my touch. I lost my hold and felt myself falling. When I fell, I landed in the mud on my back, knocking the air out of me.  
  
"Gallagher! Are you all right?" Jack called, "What happened?"  
  
"Lost my grip. I'm all right," I called back and my eyes adjusted to the darkness. There was nothing left at the bottom of the dirt pit. Shadows's men must have shoveled the treasure out before we even arrived. Something caught my eye. The moonlight reflected on something on the ground, and I leaned over and picked it up. It was a gold doubloon. What was left of Snidely's sacred treasure.  
  
Suddenly, rough shouts came from above and I heard pistol shots.  
  
"Will! Jack!" I cried and tried to scramble out to help but the slippery mud kept me from getting a foothold. I grunted as I kicked at the loose dirt, forming crevices in the wall, which I could use to climb up. Dirt was flying everywhere and I was caked with it. After many struggles, I finally reached the top and pulled myself over the edge, gasping, adrenaline filling my veins.  
  
Wildly, I looked around. Will and Jack was nowhere in sight. They had disappeared. I saw something on the ground. It was a body. A cry clenched at my throat, trying to escape as I ran towards the body.  
  
Please, not Jack. Not Will. Not the man I loved, not my friend.  
  
I almost sobbed with relief when I found it was indeed not one of them, but a harsh looking man. The man was wearing black breeches as well as a black overcoat, as dark and menacing as a haunting shadow. He had greasy brown hair and a mustache, his lips curled up in a sneer. Apparently Will or Jack had shot him in the chest. Even in death, he looked sarcastic and ugly.  
  
"Shadows," I whispered, "He's back."  
  
I leaned over the man and checked his wrist. I was right: this was one of Shadows's crew. The black tears surrounding his wrist were Shadows's mark.  
  
The man gasped for air and I immediately let out a yell, falling back on my buttocks and scrambling away from him. He sprang at me, knocking me to my back.  
  
"You'll pay, missy!" he growled fiercely, one of his big hands wrapping around my throat, the other covering my mouth to stifle the shouts.  
  
I felt my lungs screaming for air as he choked me and I did the only thing I thought I could do in defense at the time: I bit his hand, hard and without mercy. The ugly man screamed and jumped off of me, his hand now spraying blood. In the blink of an eye I unsheathed my sword and thrust it through his heart. His eyes glazed over and he stared at me with horror. I yanked it out of his flesh and he fell to the ground with a thud. This time, he would stay dead and get his chance to go straight to Hell.  
  
I stared at him for a moment. I had taken another life. How many would that be now? Dozens? Perhaps I was the one heading straight for Hell. A pirate damned for all eternity.  
  
Too late for repenting now. I had to save my life, as well as Sparrow's and Will's.  
  
I glanced at my bloodstained sword and was about to wipe it off when something hard butted me in the back of my head, and I fell into the steady whirlpool of unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yet another cliffhanger, mateys! (evil laugh) I hope you liked it. What happened to Gallagher? Where did Will and Sparrow go? Are they dead? What will be their fate, as well as the fate of the Black Pearl? Just something for you to ponder about as you review. (points at review button and winks so much it looks like I have an eye twitch) 


	18. Life Trade

Author's Notes  
  
All righty. I am so happy when I get these reviews. Let me just say I stared at the screen in open mouthed shock when I read that some of you liked this as your fave pirate story. I'm glad you think so! (Pulls everyone into a big group hug) And I've gotten various death threats, and I'm sorry I risked my life for not updating so soon. Loony- who you calling a dying illiterate cow? Haha Avast, ye! Well let's see..............I have some news as well.  
  
-After I complete this story (which isn't done yet. Still have many chappies to go!) I already have some new story ideas. Don't worry, mates! It shall still portray a strong female character challenging the likes of Sparrow, but let's just say there is going to be interesting new.........situations. Hee, sounds ominous, doesn't it? I hope it shall be as successful as this one has been.  
  
Now where did we leave off? Ah, yes. On the forbidden island, Will, Jack, and Gallagher have realized that the treasure is gone. While Gallagher is checking out the situation, Jack and Will disappear. Shortly after, Gallagher gets knocked out! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I know how you hate those. ;) Well here we go, mates! Enjoy!  
  
I feel a change in the wind, says I.  
  
-PineAppleLint-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My tan feet were scrunched in the warm, flawless white sand, my toes digging into it contently. The salty sea wind caressed my face and my black, unruly, curly locks danced in the breeze. My cheekbones flexed as I bit the inside of my cheek as a nervous habit, and my gray eyes scanned the abandoned beach. The palm trees fluttered and the clear blue waves crashed gently onto the shore.  
  
A paradise, I thought, a beautiful island all to myself. But the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Something wasn't right. Where was everyone else? Jack? The crew? Had they left me behind? The Black Pearl was not found on the horizon, for the ocean was just as abandoned as the island. That is, until I heard an unearthly howl.  
  
I crossed my arms, my fingernails forming small crescent moons in my skin. I began to walk down the shoreline, trudging across the sand dunes, watching a small crab scuttle to the water, raising its claws menacingly up at me. I glanced up as I came to a large palm tree, its palms gray and dead-like, the large trunk twisted like a broken bone. That was not what intrigued me. What intrigued me was what was hanging from the sickly palm.  
  
It was a skeleton. By the tattered worn clothes and effects, it looked old, and it had clearly been a pirate. A small wooden board swung near the noose, and it said, "Pirates, Ye Be Warned." The skeleton rattled, the yellow mangy faded bones clinking together as a strong gust of wind picked up. The sky was dark, almost black from an oncoming storm. I looked at the skeleton once more but it was no longer just bones. It was a dead man, hanging there. But it wasn't just any man. It was Jack Sparrow.  
  
He was even wearing his triangular hat as his boots swung in the air, his coat flapping in the wind, his slack fingers hanging loosely at his sides. His beautiful brown eyes were glazed over, unseeing, his mouth set in a firm line. I didn't scream. I didn't wail. A single crimson tear slid down my cheek as I watched my dead beloved hang from his noose in a form of silent dignity, in unearthly pride.  
  
I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, it was a skeleton once more. ***********  
  
Gruff, male voices filled my head and I wondered if I was going mad. I groaned, my skull throbbing like hell, and my eyes slowly opened as I stretched my sore limbs on the hard floor. I had been dreaming, the details of my nightmare whirling around in my mind. But I shouldn't be worrying about stupid, unrealistic dreams. Where was I?  
  
It all came back to me. The treasure...........took Will and Jack............knocked unconscious. By whom?  
  
Shadows. He had to be there somewhere. I suddenly grew frantic as I sat up in my dank cell, the floor littered with bones and rats scurried about, looking up at me with their red demonic eyes. There were no windows, and I didn't know what time of day it was. The small flicker of a candle outside of the cell was the only source of light. I was alone, and felt the loneliness to the depths of my soul. I stood, my fingers grabbing a hold of the bars, and I grunted as I tried to break them. Was I too late? Was I the last one alive of the Black Pearl? I desperately wanted to hear Jack's voice, his low laughter, to see his idiotic grin. I had to get out.  
  
"'EY!" I shouted, "I'm awake! Now if yeh would be so kind as to turn me loose, it would be much appreciated!"  
  
A door opened and I heard big footsteps, the thud, thud, thud as someone made their way down the stairs. I caught sight of a huge, tall man, his skin like the darkest of chocolate, his eyes narrowed with distaste as he stared at me. Our eyes met and held. He was shirtless, his muscles gleaming in the light, all that strength was enough to make me a little nervous. But I didn't show it.  
  
"Ah, Terrence Gallagher. I thought I would never live to see the day when we finally caught the infamous captain and locked her up in one of our cells."  
  
"Happy to help yeh accomplish one of yer goals in life, mate," I replied, "But looking at the situation, yeh aren't treatin' me with the respect an' hospitality a captain deserves."  
  
"Yeh are no captain, Gallagher," he answered with a low chuckle, "Yeh have no ship or crew. Yeh are useless."  
  
"I like to look at the mug as half full," I said with a sarcastic smile, "Now let me talk to Shadows."  
  
"I was supposed to take yeh to see him when yeh woke up."  
  
"Well, I am bloody awake now! So why don't yeh move yer arse and get me out of here?"  
  
"Yeh forget yer place, Gallagher," the pirate growled, "If the captain hadn't ordered us to keep yeh alive, I would be slittin' yer throat right now."  
  
"How sweet."  
  
The man grumbled as he grabbed the keys from his belt and shoved one of them into the lock, and with a loud clang, opened the door. Right as I stepped out, he grabbed me by the hair, one huge hand fisting itself in my curls and he yanked me close to him.  
  
"If yeh try to escape, we will not hesitate to teach yeh a lesson or two about disobeying orders."  
  
I wiggled my foot around in my boot a little, trying to find the place of my dagger, but it wasn't there. Damn them to blazes, they had taken all of my effects.  
  
"If yeh would be so kind as to give me back my effects, I will not cause ye any trouble," I said and grunted as he pulled at my hair harder.  
  
"No trouble, eh? Givin' Gallagher a sharp knife is not what I would expect to be no trouble."  
  
"Ah.............." I murmured, grinning, "I guess yer right. Take me to Shadows."  
  
He grabbed my arm, still keeping one hand in my hair, and pulled me roughly up the stairs, ripping my white shirt and exposing one tanned shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Easy on the goods!" I winced, my head still throbbing from being hit there.  
  
"Shut up, Gallagher."  
  
I desperately wanted to say something and annoy the hell out of him, but what good would I be to Jack and Will if I were dead? I set my mouth in a tight firm line, saying no more as he led me above deck.  
  
The ship itself had seen better days. The wood was cracked and clearly worn. The white sails had turned a gray color and hung tattered. The ropes were frayed.  
  
The crew stopped bustling about and ceased working when I was led out from below and on deck. They were old and grisly looking, their cracked lips forming evil smiles, as if they knew my fate whereas I had no idea and was just being led along like a blind man.  
  
'Ello, gentleman," I called and did a big sweeping bow, "The name's Terrence Gallagher, at yer service. Now where is Shadows?"  
  
"Right here," a gruff voice said behind me and I closed my eyes for a second, took a step forward, and then turned around to stare Sean Shadows straight into his scarred face, one black eye milky and unseeing. I stared at the damage Jack had done all those years ago.  
  
"Hello, Miss Gallagher," he said, smiling, showing his rotted teeth. I resisted the urge to grimace and flashed him a charming smile.  
  
"Ah, Shadows. We meet at last. It's a pleasure to meet yeh."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, I'm sure. Cut out the damn manners. Even if yeh are polite to the likes of me, we won't be lettin' ye go anytime soon."  
  
"And why am I so important to yeh and yer crew? I have done nothin' to offend yeh."  
  
"Ye were aboard the Black Pearl, aye?"  
  
"Yes.......but........"  
  
"Sailin' under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow is enough of a crime."  
  
"See, Shadows," I began, "That is where yeh are wrong. Sparrow is a fair man and a bloody good pirate. Yeh are none of these things."  
  
Shadows let out an animalistic growl and raised his hand, smacking me across the face so hard I fell to the ground. I held the side of my hand to my cheek and scowled at him.  
  
"I'd hold my tongue, lassie, if I were yeh," Shadows warned.  
  
I sat up and asked, "Where is Jack and Will?"  
  
"Ah," Shadows said, obviously pleased with himself, "So that IS the son of Bootstrap Bill. He is the spittin' image of him."  
  
"Where are they?" I said angrily.  
  
Shadows replied with a twisted smile, "Will is locked up at the moment. Jack is getting what he deserves."  
  
"A short drop and a sudden stop?" I whispered with fear, my dream coming back to haunt me.  
  
"No!" Shadows laughed, "Where would the fun be in that if we killed 'im off right away?"  
  
"Take me to him," I ordered shakily.  
  
Shadows studied me for a moment, his black eye finally meeting my gray ones. The wild look in my own caused his to shimmer with amusement. "Has Sparrow found himself a strumpet?"  
  
"I am no one's strumpet," I said softly.  
  
"Ah, tis a shame, that is. Sparrow could never keep his pants up."  
  
The crew laughed at his remark and I felt murderous.  
  
"Don't look so angry, Terrence. It is but the truth, aye? Different women in every port. It's a wonder yeh even put up with 'im and his loose ways."  
  
"Why should that bother me, Shadows?" I asked, "What Sparrow does in his free time is none of me business."  
  
Shadows examined my face and my reaction, and then leaned in close to me. "Yeh would like to make it yer business, lass. That disgustin' look in yer eyes every time I mention the whelp's name is enough to make me want to heave."  
  
"Well I'm glad I could be some amusement to yeh, Shadows," I snarled.  
  
"Men!" Shadows called, "Bring Sparrow! NOW!"  
  
Three men rushed below deck and the bloke that had unlocked me from my cell was back, and he held my arms behind my back so tightly I could barely move an inch.  
  
"Hey, give me some personal space," I said, trying to make myself feel better because frankly, I was scared to death to see what they had planned for the three of us. I didn't want Will and Jack hurt. Suddenly I had an idea. An idea only a captain could pull off.  
  
I heard some grunts and snarls from down below, and suddenly four men appeared. Two men had Sparrow by the arms, and he was lashing around wildly. He had a black eye and a split lip. His clothes were tattered, and his hair was matted and wild, his bandanna gone. He was barefoot as he made his way across the deck. He was cursing wildly at them.  
  
"Get off 'a me, dammit!" Sparrow spat, "And what about the rum yeh promised me? A man's gotta have a drink!" They threw him to the ground in front of me and Shadows. When he looked up and found me staring at him, his eyes widened.  
  
"Gallagher! What are yeh doin' here, luv?"  
  
"Oh, they just invited me over for a spot o' tea," I replied sarcastically and the huge pirate's grip on me tightened, my shirt sliding out of place and exposing my shoulder once more.  
  
"Gallagher," Sparrow said and stood up, swaggering over to me and examining me, "Did they hurt yeh?"  
  
I replied with a sigh, "I am all right. How about ye?"  
  
"I............."  
  
Shadows sighed loudly and said, "Are yeh quite done?"  
  
"Hold yer horses, Shadows," I growled and stared at his face. His one eye stared at me devilishly and then cut to Jack.  
  
"Jack, the lass has quite the sharp tongue, doesn't she?"  
  
"Aye, the sharpest of the Caribbean," Sparrow said and grinned at me. I, on the other hand, scowled, for I did not like to be talked about like I wasn't even there.  
  
"Have yeh made her one of yer loose women, Sparrow?" Shadows asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
I opened my mouth to curse at him but the pirate holding me shook me a little to get me to keep quiet.  
  
"Why ask these questions, Shadows?" Jack said, "For this is just takin' away some time ye could be using to torture me."  
  
"I just find it oddly amusing that a woman would actually want to give her heart to a bastard like yerself."  
  
I opened my mouth and then shut it, turning scarlet. Shadows grinned, loving the way he was making me squirm as he scrutinized me.  
  
Sparrow stared me in the eyes and looked a bit bewildered, but regained his composure and said, "Gentlemen, let Gallagher and Will go. It is me yeh want."  
  
"Yeh care about the two, Sparrow. It would be quite fun to watch the look on yer face as the two are tortured right in front of yer very eyes."  
  
Jack looked as angry as hell, and suddenly lunged himself at Shadows. The crew wasn't expecting it, so Jack already had punched Shadows multiple times in the face by the time the crew could yank him off.  
  
Shadows touched his bloody nose and cried, "Give 'em twenty lashes! Don't go easy on the bastard!"  
  
They ripped open the back of his shirt and Jack hung there, looking defeated.  
  
"Yeh can't do this!" I cried and struggled to escape from their grasps.  
  
"I can, lassie. Just watch and see," Shadows said and they got out the cat o nine tails.  
  
"I've changed me mind," Shadows said evilly, "Give 'im thirty."  
  
The cat o nine tails gleamed in the sun as they were raised high in the air.  
  
"WAIT!" I shouted, "SHADOWS! I have a preposition for yeh!"  
  
"Hold it, men," Shadows sighed and turned to me, "What do yeh want now, Gallagher?"  
  
"I can make a deal with ye."  
  
"And what would ye want from me?"  
  
"Let the Black Pearl go, as well as Jack and Will. I never want to see ye near Port Royale or within a mile's range of their ship again."  
  
"And what would be the exchange?" Shadows asked, clearly amused at my sudden act of desperation.  
  
"Me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uh oh. Terrence Gallagher is going to trade herself for the crew? Will Shadows accept her offer? You are just going to have to wait and see, mates! Ye know, I'm still sharin' the bottle with all of ye. So be really bad eggs! Pillage and plunder!  
  
Until next time,  
  
PineAppleLint 


	19. Behold the Truth

Disclaimer: Would I be writing a fic if I actually owned Pirates of the Caribbean? (laughs insanely and then becomes serious, shaking her head) No, I think not.  
  
Author's Notes!  
  
Each reviewer gets a pistol with one shot, but it can't be used on people. (a bullet goes whizzing past her head) Hey! Watch it! Okay, I revoke all your pistols. How about water guns? They are much safer. (Hands each reviewer a Blaster 5000)  
  
Now I just want to say that the reviews make me write much faster, and you fill me with such inspiration, it is so wonderful! I wanted to do this chapter as fast as I could, because I know all of you want to kill me because of my cliffhangers. (hee hee sorry) Well then, Disney shot me with a dart gun and tried to get Jack Sparrow back yesterday, but they did not prevail. (In your eye, Mickey! BOOYAH!) But right now he is taking a bubble bath and singing along to "Baby Got Back," and playing with a rubber ducky. (I'm trying hard not to peek, woowoo!)  
  
I was wondering, perhaps maybe I shall do a sequel? (smiles evilly) but it matters what you all think of this one first.  
  
I think the next chapter I shall thank each person individually, so if you want me to do that, let me know! Because I know when I review, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside when the author acknowledges me. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author says in a creepy powerful voice: We shall now go back in time and go to the last chapter to get back our memories, for we have drank to much rum! (echoes: rum.....rum.....rum....)  
  
"WAIT!" I shouted, "SHADOWS! I have a proposition for yeh!"  
  
"Hold it, men," Shadows sighed and turned to me, "What do yeh want now, Gallagher?"  
  
"I can make a deal with ye."  
  
"And what would ye want from me?"  
  
"Let the Black Pearl go, as well as Jack and Will. I never want to see ye near Port Royale or within a mile's range of their ship again."  
  
"And what would be the exchange?" Shadows asked, clearly amused at my sudden act of desperation.  
  
"Me."  
  
NOW ON WITH CHAPTER NINETEEN! (does the Macarena while winking at Jack Sparrow, who looks extremely frightened and inches away)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shadows was silent, his black eyes darkening from thought. The whole crew grew hushed, and Jack stared up at me as if I had grown tentacles out of my eyeballs.  
  
I glared at Sparrow for a second, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut. He glared back defiantly, gritted his teeth and his eyes grew steely.  
  
My gaze met Shadows' and he studied my determined expression before letting out a bark of laughter. "Yeh aren't that valuable, Gallagher," he scoffed, wringing his wrinkled fingers together with the anticipation of being able to torture Sparrow.  
  
"Hold on, Shadows. I'm not finished," I said angrily and Shadows let out a low growl.  
  
"I don't give a damn what ye have to say. Yer desperate attempt is quite humorous, though. I'll give yeh that."  
  
I wrenched myself away from the pirate that was holding me captive and I stood tip toe to him, narrowing my eyes. "Now ye listen to me, and listen good, yeh ugly git!" I snarled, "Yeh haven't found the treasure, have yeh? I wonder where all that precious gold is."  
  
Shadows blinked a couple of times, then with one swoop, backhanded me, causing me to hit the ground, immediately tasting blood.  
  
"Do yeh think it wise, missy, to be callin' the man that could put ye to death with a simple snap of his fingers an ugly git?"  
  
"I cannot lie," I replied sweetly and he drew back his leg and kicked me in the abdomen, causing me to double over at the sharp pain it produced.  
  
"Shadows! Leave the lass alone! Can't we discuss this over a bottle o' rum?" Sparrow suggested and Shadows cast him a murderous look.  
  
"Yeh deserve no hospitality from me, Jack," Shadows said evilly, "Ye managed to handicap me. It is only polite of meself as a pirate to return the favor. Men, begin the thirty lashes!"  
  
The man in charge of the cat-o-nine tails let out a grunt of satisfaction and raised the leather straps, and brought it down hard on Jack's back. He winced as his tanned skin began to welt, the steady smack smack growing louder.  
  
I spat out blood and managed to cry out, "I shall have yer guts for garters, Shadows!"  
  
Shadows suddenly held up his hand and laughed in amusement. The straps paused midway.  
  
"Jack means a lot to yeh, aye?" he asked me, leaning over me, his shadow blocking the glaring sun from my eyes.  
  
I glared at him and spat out, "Go to hell."  
  
"Five more lashes," Shadows ordered and Jack began to be lashed again. Sparrow gritted his teeth, never moaning from the stinging whips.  
  
My eyes widened as Shadows replied, "Do yeh love yer captain, Gallagher?"  
  
I bit my lip and when I didn't answer, Jack was lashed again. I cried out as I watched the pain pass through Jack's face, the sweat dripping off of his body, the blood beginning to pour.  
  
Shadows asked, "Why don't yeh answer the question, lassie, so I can stop torturin' the pathetic whelp? I'd like to see yeh lose some of yer dignity as yeh confess in front of me 'hole crew."  
  
The leather was raised high into the air once more and I watched Jack as his eyes squeezed shut. I whispered softly, "Yes."  
  
Everyone was quiet and Captain Jack Sparrow's head shot up, staring at me with wild eyes.  
  
"What was that, Gallagher? I couldn't quite hear yeh," Shadows said with a sneer, knowing he won, finding himself bloody brilliant that he was humiliating me.  
  
I stood up slowly, holding my bruised side and I shouted fiercely, "YES, DAMMIT! I AM FALLING IN LOVE WITH JACK SPARROW."  
  
Sparrow looked like he was going to pass out from shock, his mouth agape. At least, he managed to look bewildered until he grinned and replied, "It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Captain. And no one can resist the charms of Captain Jack Sparrow, luv."  
  
My eyes rolled skyward, wondering why I had just blurted it out in front of the whole crew. Oh yes, to save his ass, of course.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Sparrow," I seethed. I turned to Shadows and said seriously, "There. Yeh have the truth. Now it's my turn to talk. Let my crew go. Let Will and Jack go. I shall stay. Think about it, Shadows. Two wise captains looting and pillaging together."  
  
"Yeh mentioned the treasure. Yeh know where it might be, aye?"  
  
Jack stared at me and pleaded, "Don't do anything stupid!"  
  
"I have an idea, Shadows. I can help yeh get it back. After all, Snidely himself left me the map."  
  
Jack and Shadows combined shot me a look of surprise. "Yeh knew the infamous captain Snidely?"  
  
I nodded and Jack asked, "Why didn't yeh bloody tell me this before, Gallagher?"  
  
"Yeh never asked," I replied sweetly, and Jack let out a growl of frustration. I continued, "He was the one that showed me the ropes. He told me about his loot, and would leave it to me to find it if he perished. It would be at one of the two locations." I turned on Shadows and asked suddenly, "Why the hell did yeh know about the treasure?"  
  
"Let's just say Snidely managed to tell me himself before he died," Shadows said devilishly.  
  
"Yeh killed him," I whispered, "I should have known."  
  
"Quite sickening fellow," Shadows said, "The way he begged for me to let him live. Of course, after he told me of this island I slit his throat anyway."  
  
"Bastard!" I screamed and lunged at him, managing to punch him in the face, swinging my arms, blinded by rage. Two bulky men picked me off of him and flung me to the floor.  
  
Jack watched all of this with quiet speculation.  
  
Shadows nursed his split lip and said to Jack, "I bet yeh care about the lass deeply, aye?"  
  
"What are yeh getting at, Shadows?" he asked with annoyance, looking angry, probably half at Shadows and half at me for withholding information from him.  
  
Shadows turned to me and grinned. "We have an accord, lassie. Yeh stay with me, and on pain of death, I swear to let yer crew go and put the Black Pearl to our rudder and ne'er return."  
  
Sparrow stared at me with rage and said, "I thought I told yeh not to do anythin' stupid."  
  
"When have I ever listened to anythin' ye said, Sparrow?" I asked with disgust.  
  
"I guess ye'd be glad if I took the difficult strumpet off of yer hands, Jack," Shadows said lazily, "After all, she would cramp yer style. Pirates don't love."  
  
My eyes met Jack's and he said, "Aye, pirates don't do anythin' of that sort."  
  
I cringed inwardly and shot Jack a look that could cause one of Governor Swann's soldiers to piss his pants. "I'm glad to take this burden off of yer hands, Sparrow," I said coldly, "For yer strumpets in Tortuga will be waiting."  
  
Jack's face grew scarlet and Shadows laughed, replying, "Then everythin' turned out well, don't yeh agree? It will be a pleasure havin' yeh as a first mate, Gallagher. It has been a long time since I've had a woman."  
  
The crew let out a bark of laughter and Jack began thrashing wildly in his captor's arms, clearly upset at his words.  
  
I curled my lip, feeling as if I were going to heave but forced myself to say, "All right. By nightfall, I want the Black Pearl sailing off into the horizon."  
  
"Agreed, Miss Terrence. Agreed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Captain Shadows locked up Jack Sparrow with Will, and he gave in to my request to be able to stay with them until night fell so I could say my goodbyes.  
  
I sat outside of the cell and Jack sat in the corner, staring off into space, not glancing my way once. Will had his face pressed against the bars and we talked quietly. Fortunately Shadow's crew went back up to the top deck so we could talk privately.  
  
"Damn them," I muttered, "They hurt ye."  
  
"It's just my arm, Terrence. Nothing but a gash. It will heal in due time," Will said softly and I put my arms through the bars and examined the wound. When my fingers came in contact with the dried blood, he let out a slow hiss of pain.  
  
"We have to dress it or it shall become infected," I said matter-of- factly and tore the cuff off of my breeches, then began to wrap it around his arm.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Terrence?" Will asked.  
  
"I said it would become infected if I don't," I replied, concentrating on my work.  
  
"No, I mean leaving with Shadows. Giving yourself up to him."  
  
"Because I want to fall to the same level as Shadows," I said sarcastically, "I love killing innocent people and raping and setting things aflame. Yeh stupid idiot, why do yeh think I'm going?"  
  
Will stared at me with a look filled of sadness.  
  
"I don't want to see the Black Pearl and crew hurt," I replied quietly, "Yeh all mean so much to me."  
  
"Gallagher...." Will said with emotion, but I cut him off: "Shhhhhh, now, hold still as I bandage this," I said with a weak smile and tied the cloth.  
  
I glanced at Jack and it unnerved me to find him staring at me with an expressionless face.  
  
"Yeh are awfully quiet, Sparrow," I said, trying to hide the uneasiness his gaze was giving me, "Usually yeh are makin' some crude comment or whatnot. Out of wits?"  
  
Sparrow didn't answer me.  
  
I felt a pain in my body, and I knew it wasn't a physical pain.  
  
"Will, can yeh please tell yer captain that he is actin' like a pansy?" I asked.  
  
Will grinned and turned to Jack, and said, "Jack, Gallagher says you are acting......"  
  
"Shut up, lad," Jack growled, his piercing eyes cutting into mine. Will grew silent as he watched Jack stand up and walk up to the bars, wincing because of his sore back, and wrapped his fingers around the cold metal, his face inches from mine.  
  
Will slowly backed off and went to the other side of the cell, knowing that he should give us some room.  
  
"Yeh are daft, woman," Jack said seriously, in a hushed tone, his voice like I have never heard it before, "Giving yerself to Shadows. We would have made an escape somehow, and here ye are jumping to conclusions."  
  
"Ye are the one who's daft, Jack," I answered quietly, "For he would have killed ye if I hadn't spoken up about knowing the whereabouts of Snidely's treasure."  
  
"Why did yeh never tell me there were two places the treasure could have been? Didn't ye trust me?"  
  
"Perhaps not in the past, Jack."  
  
"Ah," he said coldly, "I thought that was it. Yeh didn't trust a bloke like me, now did ye? Thought me an untrustworthy cad, is that it?"  
  
"Yeh blame me for jumpin' to conclusions, when here yeh are, placing words in my mouth that I had not spoken."  
  
"Tis the truth though, aye?"  
  
I sighed and said, "I cannot lie to you, Jack. When I first met ye, I wouldn't have told ye diddly squat. But why say such things now when you know I trust yeh with me heart?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto his smooth, delicious lips and then broke away, turning around and saying, "The sun should be setting. Ye shall be freed soon," and walked up to the top deck in search of Shadows, leaving Will and Jack utterly speechless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We were reaching the Black Pearl. The sun was again turning the sky into a portrait of colors, but considering the circumstances, it was no longer a beautiful sight to behold. It reminded me that in a few minutes the people I cared about would leave me and I would be cast into the hands of demons. I had not yet soothed my soul about the Dancing Horizon, but perhaps saving another crew's lives would ease my pain. I would find Snidely's soon enough, but Shadows was too greedy a man to share any with the likes of me. I was his informant, and quite possibly his pleasurable company. My stomach rolled with queasiness as I thought about his hands on me.  
  
At that moment I vowed that if he so much as touched me, I would chop off his hand. I would only be satisfied by the touch of one man, and that man was the one who was leaving me in the dust. Like he had a choice! I was giving him a free ticket out of there and he would be a fool to turn it down.  
  
"Any last words, mate?" Shadows asked giddily, proud to have agreed to such a brilliant accord, "Any goodbyes to your strumpet?"  
  
Jack didn't answer and Will gave me a hug. I struggled to not become all emotional as I watched them prepare to leave The Ghost.  
  
"We shall figure something out," Will whispered, "Jack and I have already talked about it."  
  
"Don't," I whispered back fiercely, "Yeh will surely die if yeh do. Don't worry. I can hold my own."  
  
Will nodded and soon we dropped the anchor, landing parallel to the Black Pearl. The crew and Elizabeth were on top deck, staring at us in bewilderment, their weapons bared as a precaution. They did not know what was going on.  
  
A board was set up so Jack and Will could walk from one boat to the other. Shadows bared his sword in case they tried any funny business.  
  
"See yeh in hell, boys," Shadows laughed, "I shall enjoy Gallagher immensely."  
  
I watched as Jack stiffened but forced himself to keep walking, not looking back. I bit my lip. Elizabeth greeted Will on the other side, pulling him into a loving embrace. We lifted anchor and Shadows yelled, "We be off to Tortuga, gentlemen! We best be needin' more supplies if we be goin' on another goose chase!"  
  
I turned and stared at the sunrise as we began to drift off, away from the Black Pearl. Now I was stuck with the monsters.  
  
"All right, missy, welcome aboard The Ghost," Shadows said and bowed, "For yeh will be me first mate. At least, until we find the treasure. Then yeh will be of no further value to me."  
  
" I have conditions," I replied with mock politeness.  
  
"And those are?" Shadows asked, eyes twinkling.  
  
"One, I want me effects back. Two, yeh lay a hand on me, I'll kill yeh," I snarled.  
  
Shadows laughed and said, "If yeh do not wish to please me, I'll leave yeh with me crew. The men have spent many months without pleasure."  
  
"Yeh cannot do that!" I cried, "For if yeh do, I will withhold the information from ye!"  
  
He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me close. "Don't try my patience, missy," he growled, "For I am tempted to just beat it out of yeh."  
  
He handed me my dagger and kept a hand on his sword, prepared if I attacked him. "Hope yeh enjoy yer night, Miss Gallagher," he said with a chuckle and walked into his cabin, then slammed the door shut. I stared at the crew, who were licking their lips and staring at me with unnaturally hungry eyes. I pointed my dagger at them, scowling. It was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whew, another evil cliffie! HAHAHA! Sorry this chapter was a bit of a downer, but at a time like this in the story yeh have to add a bit of a dramatic flourish! Will the Black Pearl crew save her, or leave her? After all, the pirate's code says, any man that falls behind is left behind. (grins) Well Gallagher isn't a man, now is she? Review, scoundrels! (does the Macarena again and Jack runs away in panic, for my spazzy moves are enough to make a strong bloke seasick.) 


	20. New Scars

Disclaimer: Ah yes, I had to return Captain Jack Sparrow today, for Disney tracked me down. (holds up hand to silence wailing of fangirls) But I have a plan. And it involves a tractor, one limabean, and twenty-five and a half kittens. And I think it might just work. (winks) I shall bring JUSTICE to Fanfiction.net ONCE AND FOR ALL! (American flags wave in the background, fireworks go off, tra-la-la)  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
All righty! Finally I get to update. I would have the other day but holy cow, teachers just stacked up the homework. Homework should fall off a cliff and drown. Can I hear a whoop whoop?  
  
Let's see.......I'm glad you liked the 'totally random' pirate convention, for I had to thank my beloved reviewers somehow! If your name wasn't mentioned, I hereby dub you.....COMMODORE (insert name here)! The criticism and lovely comments have been greatly appreciated, and HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL, I cannot believe we are already up to the big 5-0-0 people! And yet not one flame! I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and these reviews make writing fiction all the more fun. Well, me scurvy pirates, this chapter is for you.  
  
You look familiar. Have I threatened you before?  
  
PineAppleLint ;)  
  
Author in a spooky voice: We shall now go back and see where we left off, in order to refresh your bright memories, aye?  
  
***" I have conditions," I replied with mock politeness.  
  
"And those are?" Shadows asked, eyes twinkling.  
  
"One, I want me effects back. Two, yeh lay a hand on me, I'll kill yeh," I snarled.  
  
Shadows laughed and said, "If yeh do not wish to please me, I'll leave yeh with me crew. The men have spent many months without pleasure."  
  
"Yeh cannot do that!" I cried, "For if yeh do, I will withhold the information from ye!"  
  
He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me close. "Don't try my patience, missy," he growled, "For I am tempted to just beat it out of yeh."  
  
He handed me my dagger and kept a hand on his sword, prepared if I attacked him. "Hope yeh enjoy yer night, Miss Gallagher," he said with a chuckle and walked into his cabin, then slammed the door shut. I stared at the crew, who were licking their lips and staring at me with unnaturally hungry eyes. I pointed my dagger at them, scowling. It was going to be a long night.***  
  
Now, without further ado, the next installment of "Meeting His Match". Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was madness, pure insanity. I felt myself begin to shiver from the rush of adrenaline the situation had produced, my fingers clamped tightly over the handle of my sharp dagger, my palms sweating profusely. I wiped them on my dirt stained brown breeches, some tiny threads dangling from where I ripped the tough fabric to bind Will's wound. Ah, I wondered where the Black Pearl was now. I sure hoped they were enjoying their damn freedom.  
  
I put my back to the cupboard, rattling as my back hit it, for it was stocked with preserves. I had moved it in front of the locked door for protection. The lust filled crew had been after me. I was stuck in the storage room of The Ghost. There wasn't even one grimy window, so it was pitch black except for the dim rays of moonlight coming from the gunshot holes in the planks of the wall. In their blind passion to try and retrieve me, they went a little wild with the bullets. The pounding on the wooden door had diminished about fifteen minutes ago, but I'd be damned if I took any chances and stepped out of there now. They would grab me like a hawk would to an unaware mouse.  
  
Suddenly I felt a pang of emptiness as I sat there, my eyes open, yet my gray irises not seeing. The blackness clung to me like a virus, like rebel seaweed wrapping around a peaceful swimmer in a crashing wave. My moment of denial had past. I was truly and utterly alone.  
  
I was still trying to regain steady breathing, for the visions of the ugly brutes chasing after me like I was food were repulsive. They had grabbed me and I had kicked and shouted, slicing a few with my dagger, letting the droplets of their blood stain the wood of their darling ship. That distraction had given me enough time to run to my salvation and barricade myself inside.  
  
My fingers fumbled around the room, trying to find a candle or lamp or something of the sort, but I came across nothing except a barren table lodged into the corner and another cupboard filled with buckets, mops, and brooms. I fell back down and lay against the rough wooden planks, my arms and legs sprawled at my sides, staring at the ceiling, or I would be if I could see anything.  
  
The sun would rise, Shadows would command me to come out, and I would be his informant until he no longer needed me. Then he would surely kill me. My lifeless body would drift aimlessly in the ocean, for they would toss me overboard, or tie stones to my boots and I would sink slowly to the dark, cold depths of the sea.  
  
I closed my eyes and smiled, and tried to not think of tomorrow, or yesterday, or months from then, if I managed to stay alive for that long. For it was not my fate I was imagining, but of what the ones I cared for were probably doing at that very moment. Elizabeth would be wrapped in her husband's arms, telling him how much he frightened her, and would threaten to box his ears for making her so sick with worry. Will would be tying up the ropes while he told her the tale. Jack would be at the helm, grinning like that idiot he was, staring off to the horizon, cooking up new adventures in his mind, for wherever he dreamt of going, the Black Pearl would surely take him there. He would be singing that song of his, murmuring it as if he himself were in a trance, enthralled by the ocean. I missed his voice.  
  
"We're devils and black sheep...." I whispered, "And really bad eggs.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was busy gazing at his compass that didn't point north, the black box feeling light in his callused ring-clad fingers, it rattling gently as he moved it within his hand.  
  
"Jack!" Will exclaimed and went to him, standing next to him at the helm. Jack didn't look at him, but just stared at out the choppy waves.  
  
"We are heading to Tortuga, am I right?" William asked, adjusting his hat, shooting Sparrow a look of concern.  
  
"Of course we are, mate," the Captain answered, almost in disgust because Will would think otherwise, "That's where The Ghost is headin', and that's where we'll be."  
  
"What do you think they are doing to Gallagher?"  
  
Jack gritted his teeth and he snapped the compass shut in agitation. Will raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something but the pirate whirled on him, his dreadlocks flinging in the air, his coat billowing around him.  
  
"I don't know, boy," he said with a voice that Will had never heard him use before.  
  
He stared into Jack's weary brown eyes and replied, "She can hold her own."  
  
"Aye, that she can."  
  
"Is there any chance that you may be feeling anything for her....."  
  
"Pirates don't love, mate."  
  
"I'm a pirate," Will pointed out, "And I am happily married."  
  
"Ye are half pirate, and a eunuch," Jack corrected with a grin, his hands wrapping around the helm once again, "So ye don't apply."  
  
Will sighed, knowing this conversation was getting him nowhere. He turned around and was about to make his way back to the sails when he glanced back at Sparrow.  
  
"After we save her, what are you going to do, exactly?" Turner asked him, "Why not just leave her, Jack? After all, one of the codes you live by is: who falls behind gets left behind."  
  
"She got left behind on her own free will in order to save our arses. The code does not stick in these situations," Jack said matter-of-factly, beginning to sing his song once again.  
  
"And when should we be getting to Tortuga?"  
  
Jack shot him an exasperated look, putting a halt to his song for the moment. "Bloody hell, ye ask too many questions, Will. Have I ever given yeh a reason not to trust me?"  
  
"Well........"  
  
"Don't answer that. We should be there in a week, I'd say, if the weather permits. And after we save the lass I'm goin' to drown meself in rum, savvy?" Jack answered with a grin, and motioned Will to get back to work. He cocked his hat on his head and stroked his goatee.  
  
Sparrow murmured with a smile, "Drink up me 'earties......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yo ho........" I said quietly, and suddenly jumped when there was a loud bang coming from the other side of the door.  
  
"Get up, missy, ye've been locked up in there all night. I think ye've had yer share of sleep. It's time to work."  
  
"Piss off!" I yelled sweetly to Shadows.  
  
"Hmmm," she heard Shadows say in amusement, "How about I say this: Get out here now. Ye can't stay locked up in there forever, Terrence. If yeh don't come out, I shall beat yeh until yeh beg for mercy when ye finally set foot into the daylight."  
  
"All right, I'm coming," I grumbled and pushed the cupboard out of the way, then opened the door, immediately becoming blind from the sun. Being locked up one day in pitch-black darkness had been hell on my eyes.  
  
Shadows laughed as I squinted at him, scowling. "Now what do ye want, Shadows?"  
  
"I need yeh to mop the deck," he said with a smile, "Or are ye too good for that kind of work?"  
  
"I'm fine," I said roughly, "But if one of yer crew so much as happens to touch me, I will cut their arm off. Savvy?"  
  
"Yeh have a lot of spirit, lassie, I'll give yeh that," he chuckled and walked away, whistling to himself. It was almost comical how such an evil bastard could be found prancing about, whistling like everything was just daisies and sunshine.  
  
I wished I could kill the bloke right then and there. I had the chance, for his back was turned and I felt my dagger almost growing hotter at the touch of my foot, almost willing my fingers to grab it and launch it at the devil. I grinned, liking the vivid image of a long knife burying itself up to the hilt in his old weathered flesh.  
  
But after killing him, I would be stuck on a ship with nowhere to go, with a bunch of evil, sex-starved rogues. That wouldn't be good, now would it? And Shadows wouldn't be there to tell them to leave me the hell alone.  
  
It was quite ironic, how Shadows held my fate in the palm of his rotten hands. With one word, the crew would leave me alone, not bothering to take a glance my way. With another, they would all attack me like savage dogs.  
  
Funny ol' world, now ain't it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth sat at the table in Jack's quarters with a sigh. She had to have a serious discussion with him, and he was sitting there, pouring himself a mug of rum from his own imported stash.  
  
"Would ye like some, 'Lizbeth?" he asked with a grin.  
  
She wrinkled her nose and said, "I would rather not drink that scum, thank you very much."  
  
"Yer loss," he replied and sat down, placing his boots up on the table and getting comfortable, "Now what is it, lass? Is William drivin' ye crazy?"  
  
"How exactly are we going to be barging onto The Ghost without risking our lives as well as Terrence's? You know they are not going to let her walk around Tortuga, for she would surely make a break for it."  
  
"Ah, well don't ye worry yer pretty lil' head about it, darling," he said with a smile, "Captain Sparrow has got it all figured out."  
  
"Oh do you now? Prove it," she challenged, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"I think we should take 'em by surprise," Jack continued, his arms flailing about as he told her his 'important' plan, "Ye know, run onto The Ghost with swords bared and the like. Those bastards won't know what hit 'em!"  
  
She groaned in frustration and cried, "Do you really think they are that stupid? They are going to have heavy guard, and just running onto their ship is a one-way ticket to a painful death. Jack, you disappoint me."  
  
"No, luv," he said with a devilish smile, leaning in close to her as if he were about to reveal a terrible secret, "That's where you and me rum come in."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked, bolting upright in her chair, her pale lavender dress swishing with the sudden movement, "What are you talking about, Jack? I would like to know the plan that I'm involved in."  
  
"Well, ye see, then men have been without drink and a woman for entirely too long," he started and she shot him a venomous look, knowing where this was heading, "And I think we might just be able to coax 'em a bit, ye know, make 'em forget they have posts to be standin' at and such, and then we shall take 'em by surprise. That is what will allow our quick get away."  
  
"So you are saying......." she began furiously, her curls bobbing with her jerky movements, but he interrupted her.  
  
"That ye will be prancin' about like a strumpet? Showin' off a bit o' thigh? Yes, I believe that is what I'm askin' ye to do."  
  
"WHY......WHY.....That is absolutely absurd! They would have seen me when we left!" she gasped, clutching a hand to her chest as if out of breath, "I shall not do it."  
  
"Ye are extremely beautiful, Elizabeth, and the men won't be able to resist a pretty woman, even if they think they've seen ye before. The men aren't very quick, if ye catch my drift, so they won't be able to place yeh. Perhaps we can create a disguise for yeh, for I don't think they would be able to make a connection between a fancy rich lass and a Tortuga wench. Maybe have a few bottles o' rum with ye to sugarcoat the deal. Think of Gallagher, lass," Jack said quietly, looking at her with solemn eyes, "She needs to be saved from that hell."  
  
Elizabeth was silent for a moment and leaned down to stare him in the face. "Why do ye care so much about a woman that causes ye so much trouble?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Gallagher means a lot to me," Jack Sparrow said, stubbornly not going any further, "She knows the whereabouts of Snidely's treasure. I owe her one, for savin' us all from a certain death. Savvy?"  
  
"She is one hell of a woman, Jack," Elizabeth said, smiling down at him.  
  
"Aye, she is, that one. Now I will be tellin' Will my plan, and I know the whelp won't like it, seein' ye two as lovestruck and whatnot, but unless ye can think of anythin' better, the plan stays. Savvy?"  
  
Elizabeth touched his shoulder, gently patting it, and replied, "All right, Captain. Savvy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What will ye be wantin' of me, Captain?" I asked, stepping inside Shadows's quarters and shutting the door with a slam, frankly annoyed from him piling all this work on me just to keep me out of his greasy hair. The windows rattled but Shadows did not bother looking up from where he was perched on his desk. He was flipping through some maps, examining them with great concentration. That is, until I ripped them out of his hands and tossed them over my shoulder.  
  
"Get to the point, and get to it fast, Shadows. Apparently, I have much more work to do," I spat, glaring at him, my hands perched on my lean hips.  
  
"Ah, Gallagher, ye always manage to rub me in all the wrong places," he said with a chuckle and stood up, beginning to walk towards me ominously, almost like a predator stalking its prey.  
  
I backed up slowly, scowling at him, but with one giant step he had his body flush against mine and grabbed me by the back of the neck, keeping my mouth inches from his, his foul breath fanning over my face as he spoke, "But I'll give yeh the chance to rub me in all the right ones, eh?"  
  
"Over me dead, mangled body," I growled and he snaked a hand in my long black locks, yanking me closer. I winced as my scalp stung from my hair being pulled, and he held my hands at my side. I struggled as I felt him lean over and say, "I'd be a good lass, Gallagher, and play nice, for I will kill yeh after we get the treasure. Follow my rules and perhaps I'll let yeh live."  
  
"If ye touch me, I'd rather be dead," I snarled and brought my knee up straight into his groin. He let go of me and let out a hiss of breath, doubling over from pain.  
  
"Did I rub yeh in the right place, Shadows?" I asked sarcastically and grabbed the dagger as he managed to regain his composure and lunge at me wildly, blood in his eyes.  
  
I sliced his cheek open, watching as he shouted out in anger, putting a hand up to his bloody face. There would now be a scar in his flesh. It was identical to the one on the other cheek, the one made by Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
Two huge men came in and dodged my whirling blade. They forced it from my fingers and grabbed my arms, pinning them behind my back. I writhed and kicked wildly, screaming, "Get yer dirty hands off o' me, ye BASTARDS! DAMMIT, leave me the HELL ALONE! I'll kill each and every one of yeh in yer sleep!"  
  
"LOCK 'ER UP!" Shadows ordered savagely, holding a handkerchief to his wound, glaring at me. I managed to spit in his direction before they led me down, away from the sunlight, and into the dark, bleak depths of The Ghost where my cell awaited me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't like this plan at all, Jack. Are you daft?" Will said angrily, shoving pieces of dark brown hair out of his face, pacing back and forth in Jack's quarters.  
  
"Yeh are the fifth person to call me daft today," Jack murmured with a grin, "But it's the only one that will insure we get Gallagher out alive."  
  
"I care about Terrence, Jack," Will cried, "Really, I do, but what about Elizabeth? We are putting her in grave danger! Do you think I am going to risk my wife like that?"  
  
"I already agreed to it," Elizabeth said quietly, stepping inside the room and closing the door softly, standing beside Jack, who was leaned against the wall comfortably, grinning like a madman.  
  
"And where was I when we came to this agreement?" Will asked with wide eyes, his brown pupils darting between them, full of red fire.  
  
"It is my decision, Will. I shall be fine, don't worry about a thing," Elizabeth said, smoothing out her skirts.  
  
"How can I not, Elizabeth?" Will said and leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Elizabeth smiled while Jack groaned and rolled his eyes skyward.  
  
"Do I really have to witness this damn lovey dovey business?" Jack said in exasperation, "We were discussin' the plan."  
  
"All right, Jack. Go ahead. If we want to pull this off, everyone has to be at the right spot at the right time," Will commented, Elizabeth still in his arms.  
  
"When Gallagher gets freed and we find the treasure, I bet she is going to go off and buy herself a ship. You think?" Elizabeth mused, "And then she can finally sail the seas, perhaps with her soul at peace about the Dancing Horizon."  
  
Jack's eyes darkened a little and his face lost that mischievous glow for a second, but only for a slight second. His face lit up again when he asked, "Where's me rum? If I'm goin' to plan all of this out, I'm gonna need a drink."  
  
"Do you really expect yourself to think clearly while intoxicated?" Elizabeth asked, obviously disgusted.  
  
"Luv, ye forgot one thing."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
Jack smiled, flashing gold teeth before exclaiming, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ONE WEEK LATER...........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Land ho! Tortuga on the horizon!" someone yelled above deck and I sat up weakly, hanging from the bars, gaining hope from such few words. Perhaps they'll remember I was down there and bring me some damn food and water.  
  
My throat felt like rough wood, my skin crawled from caked dust and grime, the welts on my back burning from probably the first stages of infection. Once a day someone would climb down the creaky stairs and toss me a slice of bread and a pitcher of water. I already felt myself wasting away, and from being confined in such a small place, I felt my legs grow unsteady every time I tried to stand. Shadows didn't give a rat's ass about me, for he knew I wouldn't tell him the location of the treasure until it was of greatest profit to me. Every once and a while Shadows himself would come down the stairs and talk to me, asking for the location, but I didn't answer. He would grow angry and try to whip it out of me, each time giving me more lashes. I didn't cry out or plead with him. I took it silently and painfully, digging my fingernails into my palms until I made bloody crescent shapes in my skin.  
  
"Ah, Gallagher," Shadows said in amusement and I looked up wearily as he continued, "We be goin' off shore for a bit, and it would be wonderful if ye would stay put and just keep quiet."  
  
"How could I not stay put, Shadows?" I said, narrowing my eyes, "I'm locked up in a damn cell."  
  
"Ah, so you are," he answered with twinkling eyes, "But make a peep and I will break yer jaw so ye can't holler for help."  
  
"Or tell yeh the location of the treasure," I said matter of factly, knowing I had him.  
  
He growled and said, "Yeh could still write it, couldn't yeh?"  
  
I shut my mouth and gazed at the far wall until I heard him leave the dank interior of The Ghost. The clunking of boots came from top deck and I heard them all talking with excitement, probably of the drink and pleasurable company they were going to find in the roughest taverns of Tortuga.  
  
I leaned back, resting my aching head against the planks of wood and closed my eyes. I had been through worse.  
  
Have you? a small voice asked in the back of my mind, Have you ever watched the man you love leave you without so much as a goodbye?  
  
"I do not love him," I argued aloud, "It was a silly phase I was going through, just a hallucination."  
  
I rapped my head against the wall as if to rattle some sense into my brain. "Hell," I said with a hysterical laugh, "I am bloody talkin' to meself. This adventure is just getting better and better."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jack," Will whispered, "The Ghost isn't going to be able to spot the Pearl, right?"  
  
"Aye, lad," Sparrow said quietly, checking out the surroundings eagerly, "After all, we did anchor it on the other side of Tortuga, and we got a few o' our good men on the lookout. Nothin' to worry about, mate!"  
  
"I sure hope this is a good......"  
  
"Shhhh," Jack said, holding his finger up to his lips almost in a feminine way, "There's The Ghost."  
  
"I look ridiculous," Elizabeth murmured and came up silently behind them. Will stared at her again, for it seemed as if every time he caught sight of her in her disguise, he couldn't help his eyes from widening.  
  
"This outfit is absolutely awful," she said with a smile and ran her fingers over the black fabric of the dress. It was tight, short, and revealed a bit of chest. Her hair was curled wildly and she had plenty of eyeliner on. Jack did her makeup himself, for he enjoyed the kohl.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Turner," Jack said with a grin, not helping it as his eyes did a scan of her body, and his grin widened as he found William shooting him a dirty look, "Are ye ready for yer big début?"  
  
"As ready as I shall ever be," she said with a sigh.  
  
"If things get too rough, do not hesitate to call out. We will have a few men looking after you, right fellas?" Jack said and glanced back at five of his crew. The men took their eyes off of Elizabeth and nodded vigorously.  
  
"Good luck," Will said with a smile and added, "But I do not think you are going to need it."  
  
Elizabeth winked at him, hiked up her skirts and began to walk out down to the dock, sashaying lazily, doing a good impression of a Tortuga whore.  
  
"Didn't know she had it in 'er, mate," Jack said with a grin, "Ye did well."  
  
"She's full of surprises," Will said, letting out a breath, still nervous for her safety.  
  
"Once they take their eyes off o' the ship," Sparrow informed the six of them, "We make our run for it. It's now or never. They find out we're here, and the hope of rescuing Gallagher will be out of our grasps, savvy?"  
  
Everyone mumbled in agreement and they watched from the bushes and trees as Elizabeth walked past them, obviously throwing the pirates her best smile. They began to talk, the mangy cads obviously leering at her. She flashed them a bit of thigh and Jack chuckled, remembering that was exactly he had asked of her. Suddenly Will growled and Jack snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see a pirate beginning to place his sweaty hand on her exposed leg. Turner growled and took a step forward, but Jack held him back.  
  
"Wait till the opportune moment," he ordered quietly, not taking his eyes off of the scene in front of them.  
  
Elizabeth backed up, laughing nervously, and the men all began to gang up on her.  
  
"Is now the opportune moment?" Will asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Aye, I think so," Jack said quickly and unsheathed his sword, "Let's go. Stay quiet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I lay down on the floor, stretching my quivering legs, the muscles spasming from lack of movement. A rat crawled over my foot and I kicked it off with a snarl, closing my eyes once more as I focused on the gentle rocking of the ship. How I wished to be outside to watch the waves, perhaps to go a tavern and have me some fun. Dammit, I needed a drink badly.  
  
I heard the door clang open and I didn't open my eyes, but stayed in the corner and growled, "For the last time, Shadows, I am not tellin' ye anything, ye stupid pig."  
  
"Then I guess ye don't want to be let out, then?" a familiar voice asked with amusement.  
  
My eyelids fluttered open and I swung my head to the side, staring straight at Captain Jack Sparrow, who had his fingers wrapped around the cell bars, the keys hanging from his index finger.  
  
"Oh hell," I murmured in disbelief, "It can't be you. I'm hallucinating. You left." I sat up and squinted my eyes at him, gripping the wall for support as I stood, holding my loose shirt over my exposed shoulder. It had been ripped in Shadows's blind urge to beat me.  
  
I stepped up to the bars and sniffed the air around him, then commented with a look of disgust, "The smell's real enuff." I slapped his face hard and his head whipped back from the force.  
  
"Aye," I said, grinning, "Yer real."  
  
"DAMMIT! What was that FOR?" Jack seethed, holding his tanned cheek.  
  
"For taking so bloody long!" I said back, "Now get me out o' here please." I held onto the bars for support and when the cell door clanged open, I took my first step into freedom, my legs growing weak and I stumbled and fell.  
  
"Always the graceful one, aren't we, Gallagher?" Jack said as he caught me in his arms.  
  
"I thought I would never be sayin' this, but it's good to see yeh, Sparrow," I replied with a heartfelt smile, "Now where's the others?"  
  
"Elizabeth, Will, and me crew are headin' back to the Pearl. I said I'd bring yeh back safe and sound."  
  
I pushed him off of me and said, "I can walk. How did yeh get past the guards?"  
  
"Let's just say Elizabeth put on a disguise to coax the men out," Jack said with a gleam in his eyes and I laughed quietly.  
  
"Now that would be a sight to see," I nodded, "Now let's get off o' this damn ship."  
  
"Hold on a minute, luv," Sparrow said with a serious tone. He looked around wildly, and then came across the dim lamp.  
  
"What are yeh doing?" I asked curiously, holding my aching side.  
  
He grabbed the lamp and slammed it to the floor, flames immediately licking at the tarnished wood.  
  
"Good idea," I said in a tired tone, my mind beginning to drift off from lack of rest, food, and whatnot.  
  
"What are yeh thinkin' about, Gallagher?" Jack asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist once more, helping me walk up the steps.  
  
"About a fancy chicken dinner with all the fixins," I said sleepily, stifling a yawn, trying to not drool at the thought of actual food.  
  
"Ah, when ye get back to me cabins, lass," he replied with a smile, "I'll take care of ye."  
  
"Now that makes me feel so much better," I said sarcastically and Jack opened the door, and we made our way to the top deck to meet a beautiful night sky.  
  
And Shadows, who was standing right in front of us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah, my readers, remember to do what you do best! You know what that is, aye? (blank stares) All right, I confess, it is my intention for ye scoundrels to review and write very interestin' things, savvy? (does a pirate dance) 


	21. Judgement Day

Disclaimer: Me no own! (sob) Why, cruel world? Why?  
  
Author's Note: Lovin' the reviews! Thank you to everyone for the compliments and constructive criticism, and this chapter is for all of you. GOLD STARS FOR EVERYONE, SAVVY? (they are extra shiny, just how you like them)  
  
p.s. Sorry it took so long to update! A lot has been going on, and I was so glad I got some time today all to me onesies so I could write. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why do ye always seem to bloody POP OUT O' NOWHERE?" Sparrow grumbled loudly, clearly agitated. Even though he was flailing about madly, he had an alert look in his brown eyes. He knew we were in mortal danger and we had to cook up something fast.  
  
"What is it this time, Shadows?" I said in disgust, "I thought yeh had yer share of woundin' the likes of us."  
  
"Hardly, Miss Gallagher," Shadows said with a slow smile, "Now that ol' Jack has come to stop by, I think we are going to have some fun."  
  
"A few waltzes? Partake in a few drinking games, hmm?" I suggested sarcastically and Shadows laughed, while Sparrow still had his arm wrapped around my waist, clutching tighter and a bit more possessively. He had his dirt clad hand resting lightly on the holster of his pistol.  
  
"I was thinkin' more along the lines of torturin' yer man, let me crew have their way with ye as he watches, then kill both of yeh using the slowest and most painful way possible," Shadows replied, his arms crossed over his chest, examining us closely.  
  
"I'd prefer the drinking games," I said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Tis a fine goal to be sure, Shadows, but we best be on our merry ways. Think about it, mate. Yeh won't have to deal with little ol' us again, savvy?"  
  
"Now Jack, that there presents a problem. See yeh and yer bonnie lass leave me without the location of the treasure, and that doesn't sit well with me."  
  
"Perhaps ye should leave and start lookin' now, for you'll have to search all by yer onesies, Shadows," I scoffed, "For I see no profit in it for me. Ye'd sooner kill me after I even breathed the coordinates."  
  
"Yer quick, I'll give you that," Shadows commented and winked at me, and I let out a low growl. Suddenly, Shadows picked up his head and sniffed the air tentatively. "What the hell is that burnin'?"  
  
"That would be yer ship," Jack replied in that mocking tone of his, his hands perched on his hips and I stood there as I watched Shadows's face turn scarlet all in the time span of two seconds.  
  
"Me ship?"  
  
"Aye, yer ship. The 'hole lower deck should be set aflame at this very instant," Sparrow said dramatically and Shadows cried out in rage, unsheathing his sword. Jack pushed me to one side so I fell to the wooden planks roughly just as Shadows lunged and Sparrow's sword clashed with his.  
  
I reached to my waist, my fingers searching blindly for my sword, when I realized I didn't have my effects. Shadows still had them, that bastard! My head shot up and I was stunned for a moment as I watched their swords spark and fly with unnatural speed and precision. It was judgement day for both of them, and I frantically began to try and think of what to do. This fight would be to the death, and there was no way Sparrow was going to sweet talk his way out of this one.  
  
Jack let out a grunt and kicked Shadows with his booted foot, causing Shadows to stumble a bit. In that instant, his eyes locked with mine and a whirlpool of emotions could be seen there, but I could not detect each individual one. Then he stared back at Shadows, intercepting his sword again as he yelled, "Run to the Pearl, Gallagher!"  
  
I stood up hastily, grimacing as pain gripped my back from straightening it too quickly. I whispered, "I don't think so, Jack."  
  
Jack must have heard me because he let out a growl of frustration as Shadows said, "Yeh can't win this one, lad. After I kill ye, I think I will have me way with yer strumpet."  
  
"We started this together, Captain," I shouted, "And we sure as hell will finish it together." I snuck up behind Shadows and kicked his feet out from underneath him. Smoke was billowing all around us, and I just noticed that half of the ship was now on fire. The Ghost was going straight to hell where it belonged, and if we were lucky, we would send Shadows right down with it. Shadows fell to the ground with a thud and did an intricate roll onto his feet, coming only about a yard away from Jack Sparrow, thrusting his sword in his direction.  
  
Jack dodged the blade with skillful accuracy and they were soon at it again. "Men!" I growled with disgust, running into battle once more, but cried out when I saw Shadows slice Jack's arm, blood beginning to seep from the large gash. Shadows knocked Sparrow's sword away and kicked him to the ground.  
  
"This'll teach ye for messin' with Sean Shadows," Shadows growled, "And ye will be sent straight to hell, exactly where you belong."  
  
"That's where you are wrong," I said from behind him and grabbed him by his oily, greasy black hair, pulling him away from Sparrow, "Ye will never be half the man Captain Jack Sparrow is. And it's yer ugly face that belongs in hell." He fell to the ground and slashed his sword in the air blindly, catching my side with the swipe of his blade. I let out a hiss as I felt my abdomen sting with new, interesting pain, but instantly shoved that to the back of my mind.  
  
Jack took long running strides over to us and grabbed his sword off the ground, letting out a shout as he brought his sword down on Shadows once more, but Shadows regained his composure just in time and blocked it. Jack punched him in the face, using his fist to catch him off guard and then kicked his sword to the ground. Shadows and I made a mad dash for the sword, and we ended up on the ground, fighting like hell.  
  
Two things happened at once: Jack Sparrow stood over Shadows, his sword pointed to his neck just as Shadows unsheathed his pistol and aimed it at me shakily.  
  
"I'll shoot her!" he screamed, "I'll shoot her, GODDAMMIT!"  
  
I stared at the pistol barrel pointed to my forehead with a solemn face, not saying anything. There was silence and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack stepping back, dropping his sword, his hands raised.  
  
"No Jack," I whispered, "You should have killed 'im when ye had the chance!"  
  
My eyes met Shadows and I realized something was amiss. I didn't move a muscle as I saw his mouth slowly form a huge toothy smile, as if wanting to reveal a secret. I heard the click of the pistol and my eyes widened.  
  
Everything was a blur. I saw Sparrow kick Shadows just as he pulled the trigger, and I felt a burning sensation as I heard the explosion. I blacked out for a couple moments and when my vision returned, I was lying sprawled on the deck floor, my black curly hair fanned out around my head, Shadows lying next to me with a cutlass sticking through his heart, his eyes staring back at me, wide, glazed over and unseeing. Blood was on the floor, and I realized it was a mixture of Shadows's and mine, his blacker and tainted, mine a crimson red. I leaned up just as Jack ran and dropped to my side.  
  
"Where am I hit?" I said, forcing a smile to my face. Then the pain hit me and I let out a strangled sound, realizing a bullet had past through my arm.  
  
Jack got out a dagger and I raised my eyebrows and said slightly teasing, "What, are ye goin' to finish the job?"  
  
He gritted his teeth as he cut the sleeve off of my shirt and he murmured, "Went straight through." Jack stared into my eyes and asked, "Are ye all right, lass? Got a case of the dizzies? Feel like heavin' all over me?"  
  
"Sure, I feel like heavin', and I will if ye don't stop actin' like such a pansy and don't help me up," I growled, "We need to get out o' here, or am I the only one noticin' the ship sinking and there bein' a fire surroundin' us and all?"  
  
Jack looked around him, as if taking in his surroundings for the first time and said, "Good point." He picked me up gently and brought me to my feet, making sure to stay away from my arm. The blood slowly stained his shirt and he looked down, his mouth set in a tight line.  
  
"I don't like that look, Captain. What is it?"  
  
"Yer losin' blood fast," he commented, his eyes glancing at the wound once again. I jerked myself away from him, not wanting pity.  
  
"I'll last. Now how 'bout we get out o' here, eh? I want me fancy chicken dinner," I informed him with a scowl.  
  
"Aye, and if that's what milady be wantin'," he leaned over in a huge sweeping bow, "That's what milady shall get."  
  
The corners of my mouth twitched. Damn him: he always made me smile at the oddest moments.  
  
Jack caught this expression and he grinned devilishly, and he looked past my shoulder and his grin faded.  
  
"Now what's wrong?" I said with a sigh, not bothering to turn around until Jack answered:  
  
"We 'ave company."  
  
I whirled around and found Shadows's crew barreling down the dock straight at us, weapons bared, screaming like banshees.  
  
"Noisy blokes, aren't they?" I said, grimacing at the ruckus.  
  
"I have a bit of advice, luv," Jack said slowly.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"RUN!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where the hell are we, Sparrow?" I hissed, making my way through muddy water and swamp, the back forests of Tortuga, where the bustling activity never reaches. The eerie solitude ran shivers up my spine and I could only barely see Jack's form and the suction of his boots to the slop as he led the way.  
  
"A little further, luv," he whispered, "'Ave I ever given ye reason not to trust me?"  
  
I let out a little snort but didn't go into detail, for if the crew heard us and were nearby, we'd be as good as dead.  
  
The green palms brushed my body as I made my way past them and I had to duck, for the tree branches were dangerously low. At least, Sparrow found that out the hard way and I had to stifle a laugh when I heard his skull connect with the hard bark.  
  
"Damn tree," he muttered and I snickered softly. He turned and I could dimly see his brown eyes cutting to my grey ones, casting me a glare. I smiled sweetly and he turned around and began to walk again.  
  
It was dark, for the clouds covered the moon, so I had to keep a hand out and slightly touch Jack's back so I didn't lose him.  
  
"Stop fondlin' me, luv," he whispered, and I could imagine the smile he was wearing at that exact moment.  
  
"I am not fondlin' ye, Sparrow," I whispered back harshly, "I can hardly see yeh."  
  
"Almost there, Gallagher," Jack said, "And then ye can have that dinner and bath ye have been wantin' so much."  
  
"Well I smell like feet," I said, "What woman in the right mind wouldn't want a bath right now?"  
  
"Aye, that ye do," Sparrow agreed.  
  
"You pig," I muttered, "How about yerself? Ye don't smell like daisies and roses at the moment, I assure you."  
  
He stopped, and turned in a drunken way to look back at me. "I know, lass. I'm but a pirate, and I'm sure I smell like feet. How about when we get to the Pearl, I'll take a bath. Will that make ye happy?"  
  
"Sure," I said, "For then I wouldn't feel like passin' out every time I got ten feet from yeh."  
  
"What would make me happy is if we conserve water, and take one together. Savvy?"  
  
That caused my mouth to hang open and I sputtered, "You stupid, vile....." and lunged at him, losing my footing and falling face first into the muck.  
  
I spat out the grimy mud and I could hear Jack muffling his laughter, then helped me up, still careful of my arm, which hurt like a bitch.  
  
"Sorry, luv. That was uncalled for, yet it was fun watching yer reaction," he said and winked, then led the way once more. The crickets chirped and the bullfrogs bellowed, and I felt dreadfully tired and pained all at once. I was covered in slop, my shirt was blood soaked, and I had enough welts on my back to last a lifetime. If they scarred, I was going to be pissed off.  
  
The clouds passed over the moon and I watched as Sparrow was covered in moonlight, illuminating his dark brown coat and tricorne hat, his goatee braids softly swaying as he made his way clumsily through the marsh and trees. Finally, we reached the clearing and we came to some rocks that led down to the shore. I stared at the sands, the waves slowly crashing into the rocks, the moonlight gleaming off of the dark navy waters. A rowboat was settled there and seemed to beckon to me, for it meant freedom and away from this slow hell. Once on the Pearl, I would be free to forget Shadows and The Ghost, to put them to my rudder and leave it in the past. The treasure was what I was after now, and by God, I would get it. Snidely's would be mine in due time.  
  
"Thank the heavens," I said roughly and began to make my way slowly down the slippery rocks, watching as small scuttle crabs moved away from our feet. I smiled, remembering the trick I had played on Jack what seemed like ages ago.  
  
"Aren't those yer mates, King Jack of the Crustaceans?" I said with a mischievous glint in my eye.  
  
Jack stared down at the small crabs and muttered, "Stupid lil' buggers. I'll get my revenge in due time, Miss Gallagher."  
  
"Ah, and how will you do that?" I asked in amusement.  
  
"It's a surprise, luv. Don't want to be ruinin' the surprise," he said and grabbed the oars to the boat, throwing them in.  
  
"Get in and I'll push it into the water," Jack ordered and I climbed in, sitting down instantly, relief flooding my body.  
  
Jack shoved the boat through the sand with incredible ease, then jumped in and sat down, rocking the boat a little so I clutched the sides, trying to steady it so we wouldn't tip.  
  
Sparrow grabbed the oars and began to row fast yet with a steady pace. I stared up at the moon and said softly, "Do ye think Shadows's crew will be wantin' their revenge?"  
  
"High unlikely, Gallagher," he commented, staring out at the water, "Pirates aren't trustworthy. Ye yerself should know that. Their captain dies, and they are most likely to just go off on their own and start a new life."  
  
"Yer crew would avenge yer death for yeh, Jack," I said with a smile, correcting him.  
  
"Well, ye wouldn't really know that unless I was dead, aye?"  
  
"Shadows was a soulless man," I pointed out, "And evil beings such as the lot o' them on The Ghost wouldn't stick by each other as solidly as the Pearl crew does."  
  
"Then I guess I'm a lucky man then, ey?" Jack said, his arm muscles straining with the job of rowing.  
  
"Ye want me to row?" I asked.  
  
"Yer hurt, ye fool! Why would I want ye to do somethin' and make it worse? Ye think me a stupid git?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"If ye say yes, I will not hesitate to throw ye into the water," he warned, yet the threat didn't seem all that scary with him grinning like an idiot.  
  
I gazed at the Pearl, and we were close. How I missed its sleek beauty, its fine furnishings, its clean white sails.... and I could hear the crew startin' to yell.  
  
"The Captain's back! Gallagher's with 'im! Men, bring in the rowboat!"  
  
Jack led the boat up to the side and we were thrown ropes to tie the rickety old rowboat to, then we climbed up the steps and onto the top deck.  
  
"Mates! It's good to be back," Jack said and grinned as the crew awaited their orders, grinning like madmen.  
  
"Jack!" Will said and came barreling up to us, frowning when he saw us covered with muck and blood.  
  
"Hard day?" one of the crew asked.  
  
"We need to tend to those wounds, dearie," another suggested and was staring at my arm.  
  
Elizabeth broke through the crowd and said, "Goodness! What on earth happened to you two? Come now, Terrence, we best be cleanin' you up. You two, Jack."  
  
"What are ye all starin' at, gentlemen?" Jack called with a toothy grin, "Back to work! Hoist the sails! We best be getting out o' here alive, aye?"  
  
"Aye aye!" they shouted and the deck began to bustle with activity as the anchor was raised and we prepared to take off.  
  
Jack and I followed Elizabeth into Jack's quarters and she said, "I'll have Will tend to your bathwater. Gallagher goes first." She took a moment to examine the gunshot wound and said, "We best be fixing that up quickly before infection sets in."  
  
"That would be wise," I agreed. Will came in with a huge bathing basin and set it in the middle of the room, then some crew members began to come in single file, carrying buckets of fresh water.  
  
Jack sat on his desk, weary and tired, his eyes closed, his head perched on his knee. Soon the basin was filled and Elizabeth said, "Call me when you are done, all right, Terrence? Then I will clean it up and stitch it."  
  
"Thank ye," I murmured and she stared at Jack for a moment, then back at me, probably wondering in bewilderment if I really was going to strip in front of the dear captain. I cast her a devilish grin. I wanted to keep Elizabeth guessing. Her eyes widened a bit and she frowned in disapproval before shutting the door behind her.  
  
Once that bloody door closed I lost all determination and bravery, becoming unsettled by the silence as I stared at the bathwater, sighing deeply. How I longed to just plunge in and wash away the caked on dirt, to just wash away the bad memories. My skin felt disgusting.  
  
My fingertips edged under the waistline of my breeches and I heard a low voice say behind me, "I wouldn't be doin' tha', luv."  
  
"And why not? I want to bathe, and I suggest ye get the 'ell out," I ordered sharply.  
  
"Those wounds need to be tended to and washed, Gallagher, and ye can't reach the ones on yer back all by yer onesies, savvy?"  
  
"What are ye suggestin' then, Captain? That I let ye bathe me?"  
  
He grimaced, saying, "Why do ye always make the things I say sound so perverse?"  
  
"Because everythin' that ever comes out of yer mouth is usually meant to be taken that way, Jack," I replied with an icy glare.  
  
"All right, fine," he said with a frown, settling back down on the desk and placing his old weathered hat over his eyes, "Let yer wounds fester and turn green and pus. I don't give a damn."  
  
I sighed and watched as he perched his boots on the desk as well, getting comfortable.  
  
"All right," I said finally, turning to him. He tilted his head up to look at me.  
  
"What, luv?"  
  
"I don't want me injuries getting worse, and yer right. I'm actin' like a child."  
  
Jack sat up and removed the hat from his head, letting his matted dreadlocks fall to his shoulders.  
  
"Did I just hear Gallagher admit she was actin' like a fool?"  
  
"Perhaps," I said wearily, "Now can we just get on with this?"  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow studied me for a moment and his eyes did a slow scan of my body. I saw him swallow slowly.  
  
I perched my hands on my hips, waiting for an answer. He stepped up to me, his boots clunking against the floor, and his face was inches from my own. I was a tall woman, but I still had to tilt my head up a bit in order to look into his eyes. He watched as my fingers ran under the waistband of my breeches again and his callused, rough fingers settled over my hands, stopping them in mid-movement.  
  
"Are ye sure, luv?" he said huskily, "I can always get Elizabeth to come help yeh."  
  
"Ye know I trust ye more than Elizabeth," I said matter-of-factly, my fingers running over his own.  
  
I felt him shiver a little and he paused before saying, "Are ye sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holy cow! By a show of hands, who would want to be stuck in that situation? WOOWOO! (Does a funky dance) Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from you all. 


	22. Eye Contact

Author's Notes: Thank you so much to my readers and reviewers! (raises hand along with the rest of them) Some of you guys are really dirty, haha, and I find it to be very humorous. As always, this chapter is to all of you who read and comment. You all get a free sea turtle and you can name it whatever you want as long as it isn't dirty or deals with cuss words. Savvy?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I perched my hands on my hips, waiting for an answer. He stepped up to me, his boots clunking against the floor, and his face was inches from my own. I was a tall woman, but I still had to tilt my head up a bit in order to look into his eyes. He watched as my fingers ran under the waistband of my breeches again and his callused, rough fingers settled over my hands, stopping them in mid-movement.  
  
"Are ye sure, luv?" he said huskily, "I can always get Elizabeth to come help yeh."  
  
"Ye know I trust ye more than Elizabeth," I said matter-of-factly, my fingers running over his own.  
  
I felt him shiver a little and he paused before saying, "Are ye sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE NEXT CHAPTER: EYE CONTACT.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack's eyes darkened and my breathing quickened as I watched his eyes slide suggestively over my figure again. I grew hesitant and a bit panicked so I whispered, "Turn around."  
  
Sparrow raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told.  
  
I slid the fabric off of my body and stood there nude for a moment, watching Jack still stand there, his hands clasped behind his back, not peeking. He was being incredibly patient, which was unlike him.  
  
I closed my eyes and took in the scent of him, for it wafted throughout the room. It smelled like the salty sea, earthly scents, hard earned sweat, and a certain roguishly male essence. I snapped out of it and dipped my toe into the water. It was warm because the air was warm, and it felt good to the touch. I slid in, the water rippling around me. I curled up into a ball, half because the basin wasn't that big and I wasn't ready for Sparrow to catch a view of my, ahem, assets.  
  
My legs were bent and I rested my arms around my knees, then rested my head on top of them, by back arched.  
  
I opened my mouth, but no words came out.  
  
"Are ye ready, luv?" Sparrow asked gently, still standing still.  
  
"Yes," I replied softly, and he turned around in that drunken way of his, about to walk forward but stopped abruptly when he caught sight of me. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it.  
  
I cast him a little half smile and he grinned in return, then went to his shelves, rummaging through them until he found some clean linens and cloths. He grabbed one and made his way towards me. My grey eyes followed his every movement, a bit weary. I hadn't let a man get this close in a long time.  
  
Jack got down on his knees next to me and dipped the cloth into the water and I felt him place it gently onto my back, then began to wash away the dirt and grime on my wounds. My eyelids fluttered shut and I rested my head more solidly on my arms, enjoying the feeling of his soft touch.  
  
"Am I hurtin' ye, Terrence?" he asked.  
  
"Hardly," I murmured, still in a daze, under the spell of his caresses.  
  
I heard him swallow hard and he dipped the cloth into the water again, finishing with my back and moving to my side, where Shadows's cutlass had swiped me.  
  
"I appreciate yeh standin' up for me today, luv," he said slowly.  
  
"No problem. Just buy me a rum next time we head to Tortuga, 'ey?" I said with a smile, my eyes closed.  
  
"You and rum aren't a good combination," he pointed out, the cloth running up my spine now, causing me to shiver.  
  
"Cold, luv?" he asked.  
  
"Hardly," I repeated, my eyes opening and I turned my head to stare at him. Captain Sparrow was a few inches away from me, staring back with an intense gaze. He reached out a hand and his fingers slid my black curly locks aside so my tanned freckled shoulder was bared.  
  
He leaned in and I closed my eyes right as his smooth, delicious lips met mine in one tender, long kiss. When he broke away he lowered his head and his lips lightly grazed my shoulder, then he placed the washcloth on the side of the basin and said huskily while standing up, "Yer back's done, luv. I'll leave ye to it, then, and I'll return soon to help bind yer wounds." Jack walked straight out of his quarters, shutting the door solidly behind him, leaving me to stare at the door in bewilderment.  
  
I calmed my unsettled nerves and began to scrub my skin, especially my shoulder, which still tingled from the touch of Sparrow. I washed my hair and ran my fingers through it, taming the curls and working out the knots. Finally, I stepped out of the basin, forming small puddles on the floor. I felt like a whole new person now that the dirt and grime had been washed away, and I felt fresher, more alive. Back to my old self, I'd say, now that I was slowly forgetting what had happened earlier that day and those many hellish days before.  
  
I looked around for clothes, but Elizabeth had taken mine to be washed. My eyes settled on Jack's long brown coat, which was lying on his bedspread. I walked over and picked it up, immediately sliding it over my body. It smelled of Sparrow, which calmed me.  
  
There was a knock on the door and I hugged the coat to my body, keeping it from billowing open.  
  
Elizabeth walked through with some bandaging and cloth, as well as a needle and thread. She raised her eyebrows when she caught sight of me standing there by my lonesome, only wearing Jack's coat, and asked suspiciously while examining the room, "Are you ready for me to stitch you up? Or were you waiting for Sparrow to return?"  
  
My cheeks grew scarlet and I said roughly, "Of course you can stitch me up now! Why would I wait for Sparrow? Who do you think I am, anyway? I can manage fine without that stupid blighter."  
  
Elizabeth just smiled a knowing smile and sat down on the bed, organizing her tools.  
  
"Never seen Sparrow in such a tiff before," she murmured, making small talk as she threaded the needle.  
  
"What do ye mean?" I questioned, eyeing her closely.  
  
"Will and I were talking, and he stormed out of the cabin and shut the door, then eyed it for a minute or two, like he wasn't sure about something. Never seen Sparrow in such a mental dilemma before."  
  
I hid a smile as she continued, "And we asked what was wrong and he just mumbled this incoherent sentence and walked up to the helm, just staring off at the waves, gripping the wood like he was holding on for dear life."  
  
The needle pierced my skin and I tensed, but relaxed as I watched her work with quiet and wonderful precision.  
  
"I am so glad we all made it out of this alive," she said, studying my arm as she weaved the thread in and out.  
  
"Ye have no idea how lucky we are," I replied quietly, still keeping one hand settled over the front of the coat and the other kept the baggy sleeve up as she worked diligently.  
  
Finally she snipped the thread and commented, "All finished! That sure went fast. Usually when I have to stitch up Sparrow after a brawl or something of that sort he managed to get himself into, he complains and causes a ruckus."  
  
"Sparrow was just looking for attention from a pretty woman," I said with a smile, moving my arm around, happy with the results of her needlework.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sparrow has quite a weak spot for women," Elizabeth said started preparing the bandages. Elizabeth added, "And you are going to figure that out mighty quick." She winked and my mouth hung open.  
  
At that moment Jack Sparrow came bumbling through the doorframe, casting a curious look towards Elizabeth, who was grinning like a madwoman.  
  
"What are ye doin', Elizabeth?" Jack asked and his glance strayed to me, his kohl rimmed eyes taking me in as I sat there, wearing his coat.  
  
"Just preparing to bandage her up, Captain Sparrow," she said matter- of-factly, "She has already gotten her stitches."  
  
"Good. Well then, how about I finish up here, Elizabeth? Wouldn't want to keep dear William waiting, hmm?" he murmured, not bothering to look at Elizabeth, but still examined me. I lowered my eyes to the floor.  
  
"I guess not," Elizabeth said, hiding a wicked smile, "I'll leave you to it then." Elizabeth stood in the doorframe and said pleasantly, "But Jack? Don't be too rough on the lass." She shut the door firmly behind her.  
  
He stared at the door, shaking his head to himself, then his eyes cut to mine.  
  
"What about you, luv?" he said suddenly.  
  
"What about what?" I asked.  
  
"Do ye like it rough?" he said with a mischievous grin. I pulled the coat tighter around my body, causing him to grin even wider, flashing his gold teeth.  
  
He walked confidently over to the bed and sat down next to me, and I watched as he took my hand and pulled up the sleeve, revealing the gunshot wound, now clad with neat little stitches. He took some of the bandaging cloth and began wrapping it around my arm slowly, his rough, warm fingers wreaking havoc on my body.  
  
Sparrow tied it gently and then said, "Let's see the one on yer side, eh?"  
  
"Are yeh mad?" I asked, "I'll bandage that one meself, thank ye very much."  
  
Sparrow laughed a low melodic laugh as I got up and walked across the room, the coat swishing with my movements. I stared out the window for a couple of moments, watching the moon, and then my eyes cut back to him.  
  
"Are ye still here?" I asked in exasperation.  
  
"Looks like it, luv," Captain Sparrow said and sat up, stretching lazily, "After all, it is me cabin, so I can come and go as I please."  
  
I licked my chapped lips and he grew alert instantly, watching the movement with dark fascination.  
  
"Ah............." I murmured with a smile, "I seem to shut ye up pretty quick."  
  
And I laughed softly.  
  
"What's so funny, luv?" he asked, eyes like molten chocolate watching my every movement.  
  
"That predatory glance ye always give me. It used to be because ye wanted to throw me overboard or shoot me, but now.............." I shrugged helplessly, "I see where this is goin'."  
  
"Do ye like what lies in the future then, Terrence?" he questioned huskily.  
  
"Well nothin' seems to be happenin' now, does it?" I pointed out.  
  
With a few long strides he was standing right in front of me, and placed a couple fingers on his chin, stroking his goatee in thought.  
  
"Well, as this situation keeps getting more interestin' by the minute, I have one question to ask ye, and ye have to pick one or the other," he murmured and then reached out and placed those fingers under my chin.  
  
"Yes, or no?" Captain Jack Sparrow asked me.  
  
I smiled and reached for those fingers that were cupping my chin, kissed them softly once, then let the coat fall to the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mmmmmmmmm, what a wonderful dream.............. those skilled fingers, bodies melding together, sweet kisses, harsh groaning....................at least I thought it had been a dream until I felt the weight of the bed shift next to me.  
  
What the hell?  
  
My eyes snapped open and I lifted the sheets to find a tanned, muscled arm wrapped around my curvy hips possessively. Then I turned slowly in bed, enjoying the luxurious feel of clean white linens surrounding me, and came face to face with a sleeping Jack Sparrow.  
  
It was reality, and I was really sleeping next to the man I loved. His tanned chest showed, and he was smiling even in his dreams. His kohl had been rubbed off of his eyes throughout the night, and his hair was fanned around him, his trinkets lying peacefully against the pillow. His bandanna was gone. I looked over the edge of the bed to find his clothes thrown about, and almost laughed when I found his breeches hanging from a lamplight on the wall.  
  
I laid back down, watching him breathe gently, and reality set in quickly just as the soreness was. I had let the sweet talking, mysterious Captain Jack Sparrow bed me. Would things change drastically?  
  
I swore to myself that on pain of death, I would not let him have a hold over me because of last night. I would still kick his ass if he pushed me too far.  
  
And what a lovely ass he had, too.  
  
I grinned mischievously and I heard a sleepy voice say, "And what are ye so 'appy about, luv?"  
  
I turned to face him, finding his chocolate brown eyes studying me, a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh nothin', Jack. Just havin' wicked thoughts."  
  
"Do they have to do with me? Because if they do, then I'm up for it," he suggested, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nah, I was thinkin' about Barbossa. Handsome devil!" I joked, which caused him to grab me and place me flush against his body.  
  
"Now that is what I'd call a fat lie, Terrence. Ye know what amazes me?"  
  
"Hmmm?" I asked, my fingers running over his trinkets.  
  
"What amazes me is that I didn't have to get ye drunk in order to have me way with you."  
  
"Now I beg to differ. Whose way was who having?" I asked, laughing.  
  
"I think it worked both ways, luv," he said and smacked my bottom playfully.  
  
"Do that one more time and I'll have to beat you in swords again," I commented, eyeing him evilly.  
  
Jack grinned, still with that sleepy daze on his face, and kissed my earlobe before getting out of bed and picking up his scattered clothes.  
  
"Where the hell's me breeches?" he questioned, looking around wildly.  
  
"On the lamplight," I pointed out.  
  
"How the hell did it get up there?" Jack asked and grabbed them, pulling them on with ease. My eyes followed him without shame.  
  
"Like what ye see, luv?" he said in a frisky tone of voice, eyeing me.  
  
"Ah, the view's not that bad," I replied with a yawn, stretching lithely, "But it could be better."  
  
"That was a direct hit to me dignity," he said with mock hurt, "That wasn't very nice," and pulled on his hat.  
  
"What are ye going to do about it, then?" I asked smugly.  
  
He bent down and said, "You hellcat. Perhaps throw ye out to Davy Jones' wearing nothin' but me bedsheets." Jack tipped his hat at me and said, "I must be goin', luv. The Black Pearl waits for no one."  
  
"I'll be out in a minute," I said with a wink.  
  
"This changes nothing, you know," he said suddenly, turning sober.  
  
I nodded slowly, sitting up and holding the sheets to myself, replying gently, "I know, Captain."  
  
He stared at me for a moment, then slipped out of the room, shutting the door solidly behind him.  
  
Jack was right.  
  
And I would have to square with that someday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoo! So many emotions! Please review and tell me what you think. I hope I portrayed their feelings right, and I'm sorry there was no slashy goodness, but that just isn't my thing. I'll just let your imaginations run wild, savvy? (as bad as that sounds) Begone, evil thoughts, begone! 


	23. Payment

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Disney's! (grumbles)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hello! Thank you so much for telling me what you think. Now the last chapter was kind of controversial, because writing romance crap is kind of hard. You can't make it too mushy (for goodness sakes, they're pirates!), you can't make it too gross (Like, ew?), and you don't want to offend anyone. So I tried to be as DISCREET as possible. Don't think the story is over already, chums, for I still have some tricks and funny hijinks up my sleeves!  
  
Now let's get this straight: I just can't see Jack Sparrow getting married or proclaiming his undying love, savvy? As much as some people would like to see it, it would be completely out of character, as well as for Gallagher. She does love him, but she isn't sappy. (heehee, sappy is a cool word. Reminds me of maple syrup.) As much as it hurt to see Jack say "you know it doesn't change anything" at the end, it's true! Jack's going to have to start pondering real hard if he had even the slightest inkling she was any different than any other strumpet he's bedded, and he isn't going to change his life around just because he met someone that fit his fancy.  
  
So, another reason I decided to put that in was because it was chapter 23, and we have waited long enough for any action between the two pirates. After all, they kind of have loose ways themselves, and they would have given in to their attractions by now. The story is already dwindling down, and it seemed like the right time for some personal emotional developments.  
  
My game plan: They are going for the treasure, if Gallagher gives Jack the coordinates. After all, she is the only one who knows where Snidely's lies! Will something happen that make her change her mind and not share her loot? Will Jack pilfer and plunder mercilessly? Does Jack really feel like that night was just a way to slake his lust? Too many questions, I'd say. Let's get on with the freakin' story!  
  
PineAppleLint : )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun beat down on my back and I wiped the trickling sweat off my forehead, grunting as I organized the ropes and tied them in the appropriate spots. The crew had been neglecting them while we were gone in the midst of trouble, and the knots and frayed ends were plentiful.  
  
"Terrence," I heard a soft voice behind me proclaim.  
  
"What is it, Elizabeth?" I asked, grunting as I finished tying the rope to its notch, yanking it a couple of times to make sure it stayed in place. I turned to face her, hands on my hips.  
  
"How is your arm holding up?" she asked, running her palms over the front of her skirts, calming the creases in the lavender fabric.  
  
I replied, "Tis all right. Better than I thought it would be. What have you been doing?"  
  
"Preparing a fancy dinner. Captain's orders," Elizabeth said with a small smile, now smoothing her curls that were fanned out across her forehead, knocked out of place by the fierce wind.  
  
"What kind o' dinner?" I questioned, my stomach immediately growling in response. It had been a long day.  
  
"Chicken," she commented, glancing up at the dark sky.  
  
I grinned and said, "Captain's orders, eh?"  
  
Elizabeth glanced back at me, a bit confused. I shook my head, motioning her to forget about it. "I best be getting back to work before the storm hits," I informed her, nodding my head towards her and beginning to climb up to the crow's nest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My legs dangled over the edge, swinging rhythmically as I watched the waves become choppier and the sun set slowly. The sky grew darker, not just from the coming night, but from the storm.  
  
Lightning flashed and I smiled, turning my face towards the sky as I felt the raindrops begin to pelt my skin.  
  
"Gallagher!" I heard Will yell.  
  
I looked down and saw him covering his mouth, hollering up at the crow's nest, squinting his brown eyes at me. His wild brown hair flew around in the wind, even if a black ribbon tied it.  
  
"Yeah?" I shouted back, grinning, waving down to him like a fool.  
  
"Get in the mess hall before the lightning gets you!" he hollered, motioning for me to come down.  
  
"All right, spoilsport!" I replied, "I'm comin'." I grabbed a rope and swung down, gracefully landing on my feet.  
  
"Show off," Will muttered and I gave him a large, sweeping bow. We both ended up letting out a yelp as a big crack of thunder boomed from overhead and we stared at each other in bewilderment. We ended up chuckling between ourselves, and then he grabbed my arm gently yet forcefully pulled me along, both running for cover.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Playing out in the rain again?" Elizabeth sighed, looking me over and I shrugged sheepishly, taking my spot at the table. Jack was sitting right next to me, the table crowded so we all had to sit extremely close.  
  
Candles were lit and Elizabeth began to serve us with proper ladylike manners. I didn't look at Jack until I caught him staring at me from out of the corner of my eye.  
  
Our eyes met and he grinned devilishly. I gave him a confused look, not knowing what he was grinning about until I felt his warm, rough hand on my thigh underneath the table.  
  
Will took his place at the table across from us, wiping his wet forehead with a handkerchief. He was soaked from the rain, and his boots sloshed as he walked. When he sat down, his breeches gave a little 'squish' and I snorted with laughter. Jack's fingers gently massaged my thigh and I bit my lip, instantly becoming quiet. I could still see a glimpse of him smiling.  
  
"So Jack, where would we be heading?" Will asked with interest, spooning some fresh greens onto his plate.  
  
"That's up to Gallagher, lad," he answered in that throaty, weathered voice of his that always seemed to hold a mixture of amusement and sarcasm.  
  
Jack was doing more interesting things with his fingers and I sneakily grabbed my fork from the tabletop, and brought it down slowly to my lap. Sparrow was busy taking a swig of rum when I poked him in the hand with the rungs of the fork.  
  
He let out a little cry in surprise, spitting his rum everywhere and holding up his hand, examining it. I didn't stab him hard enough to break skin, but it should have hurt all the same.  
  
I didn't look at him but I took a sip of my drink, trying to hide a knowing smile from my face but failing miserably.  
  
"Anything wrong, Jack?" William asked with concern, staring at him, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Bad rum, is all," Sparrow said hastily.  
  
"Didn't know certain kinds of rum could bother Captain Jack Sparrow," Will said with mock politeness, smiling at him.  
  
Jack glared at him, but said nothing more. He leaned in towards me as I ate a piece of chicken and I listened to him closely as he whispered, "Don't think I'll put up with that, Gallagher."  
  
"That's CAPTAIN Gallagher to ye, Captain Sparrow," I corrected with fake sarcasm, my eyes still on my plate. I glanced up and Will was watching us with fascination, even if he couldn't hear what we were saying.  
  
Jack had an arm around the back of my chair and was leaning comfortably close to me. Any fool could take one look at us and see the closeness and intimacy of how we reacted towards each other. I wanted to keep it secret, but Jack didn't give a damn if he proclaimed it to the whole crew. The last thing I wanted was complications and people interrogating me, or thinking I was just there to please their captain. I had a purpose, and a job to fulfill for myself, not anyone else.  
  
"Well," I said, sitting up straight in my chair, "I best be helpin' out Elizabeth with the dishes, hmm?" I grabbed my plate and Jack cocked an eyebrow up at me, clearly interested in my reaction.  
  
"Ye don't need to help, Gallagher," Elizabeth called from the other end of the table, "It's Stu and Lanky's night to do the washing." A couple men grumbled in response, eyeing the dirty dishes on the table that were piling up slowly. "After all, I know how you LOVE to do domestic work," Mrs. Turner added warmly.  
  
I made a funny face in response and she laughed, motioning me to go do what I wanted. I placed my palms together and bowed slightly to signal my thanks, and went out of the mess hall and headed to Sparrow's room. I had some work to do, and I needed some of Jack's maps in order to do it.  
  
The door creaked slightly as I opened it and shut it lightly. The lamplight flickered as I entered. I heard the gusty wind and the rain as it beat down on the ship overhead. It was calming, in a way. I had always loved rainy days.  
  
I sat in the rickety chair at the old intricately carved desk, opening drawers calmly and gently, like it was a tender task to be going through his things.  
  
I came across rolled maps and I opened them slowly. The parchment was yellowed and worn, having been used quite often on many past adventures. I ran my finger over the map, the gentle rustle of the paper soothing me as I located the Spanish Main, the Caribbean Sea, and, ah, there it was. My salvation: Nassau Port.  
  
My fingers ended up nosily going to the other drawers and rifling through his things. He had trinkets, beads, shells, and other assorted artifacts in one drawer, more maps in the next, then, there was one drawer left.  
  
I opened it cautiously and my nose was instantly filled with a musty smell. I expected rum, bullets, but not this. I picked up the book gingerly, rifling through the pages. The pages were falling apart and the binding was loose. I stared at the cover for a moment, desperately trying to make sense of the words. It had been a long time.  
  
"Shakespeare's Macbeth," I read aloud, shaking my head in silent wonder.  
  
"Like what ye found, luv?" Jack asked and I looked up, finding him perched in the doorway, watching me, his arms folded lazily.  
  
"Didn't know you read," I said, standing up, the book still in my fingers.  
  
"Occasionally," he said, walking over to the bed and falling onto it, staring at the ceiling, "Or when the mood strikes me."  
  
"It's been a long time," I said, caressing the cover with my fingertips.  
  
He watched this careless action with a smile and said, "Keep it then if ye find it to fit yer fancy."  
  
"I couldn't, Jack. It's yers."  
  
"Me gift to you, luv. Don't be hurtin' me and refusing a gift from dear ol' Jack!" he replied with a hand to his heart, a face full of fake sorrow.  
  
"Jack givin' someone a gift," I said, partly to myself, "Now I've seen everythin'."  
  
"If ye've seen everythin', Gallagher, what do ye have to live for?" Sparrow asked, still staring at the ceiling.  
  
I cast a thoughtful glance towards him and smiled. "Snidely's."  
  
"Ah, that reminds me," he said and suddenly sat up, sprang out of bed and asked, "Do ye have the coordinates? A general direction? Even the slightest WHIM of where we are headin'?"  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but stopped halfway.  
  
Jack stared at me with wide eyes, motioning his hands, telling me to come out with it.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Ye don't trust me." Jack broke the quiet, staring at me in disbelief.  
  
"No, I do. It's just...................."  
  
"Then what, Terrence? We come so far and ye decide to back out o' our lil' accord, is that it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Out with it then!" he shouted, clearly agitated.  
  
"Nassau Port," I said, letting it out in a big breath.  
  
Jack's face immediately turned from an irritated frown to a big grin.  
  
"Thanks, luv. Ye won't regret it," he commented giddily.  
  
"I sure hope so," I muttered.  
  
"Well if you'll excuse me, dearie," Jack said, running a hand through his unruly locks, "I have to have a talk with Mr. Turner. Savvy?"  
  
"Go right ahead," I said with a sigh, "But when ye formulate a plan, don't forget to tell me."  
  
"I promise luv," he said with a wink, "Ye look tired. Get some sleep. I'll make sure to hurry it up a bit, for I wouldn't want ye sleepin' all by yer onesies." He slinked through the door, leaving me to stare at the map. What was I getting myself into?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was growing restless.  
  
Sweat dripped down my forehead as I lay in the white sheets, desperately trying to get some shut eye. I couldn't stand the fact that they were preparing a course of action without me. I hated being the last to know anything. It was my treasure after all.  
  
With a growl, I ripped the sheets off of me and pulled on my clothes hurriedly, making my way out and down the stairs to the mess hall in bare feet. The rain had stopped, and all that remained was a clear night sky and puddles on the deck.  
  
I heard serious male voices and I knew they were still in there discussing. I reached for the door handle but stopped mid-motion.  
  
".....................knew she would give it to me," Jack was saying from behind the door in a playful tone.  
  
"And how did you get her to trust you, Jack? Gallagher isn't one to give up so easily," Will replied and she heard a clink, as if someone was setting down a mug of rum.  
  
"Let's just say I did a bit o'................convincin', is all," Jack said.  
  
"Jack! What the hell are you talking about?" Will asked in shock.  
  
Sparrow let out a laugh.  
  
"I thought you were falling in love with her," Will replied quietly.  
  
"Pirates don't love, mate. Now spend meaningless nights in each other's beds, that's a different story."  
  
I ran, not caring if they heard the soft tip tap of my feet against the wood as I barreled back to my OWN cot. I slammed my door shut and stared out the window, running my fingers through my hair, trying to rid my mind of those awful words.  
  
I was confused beyond belief, so angry I felt myself tremble.  
  
"This changes nothing, you know," ran through my mind over and over. He had warned me, and I had chosen not to listen. Now I knew what those words meant. I felt sick.  
  
My fingers touched the book, Macbeth, which was lying on my bed, and I picked it up and threw it against the wall with a cry.  
  
He was one out of a handful of lovers, yet I would remember his touch and his alone until the day that I died.  
  
"There ye are, luv," Sparrow said and made his way into my quarters, "I was lookin' for ye." I turned to face him.  
  
He was barefoot himself, clad in only his breeches and long brown coat, looking quite comfortable. He stared at me, his gaze void of any emotion except desire.  
  
"I'm just sittin' here thinkin', is all," I replied.  
  
"Would ye like to think in bed, luv?" he asked suggestively, holding up a finger to touch my cheek but I backed away.  
  
"I thought ye would have had yer fill of me last night," I scoffed coldly.  
  
"What is bloody in yer head?" he asked with a frown, those kohl rimmed eyes examining me.  
  
I wanted to hurt him like he did me, for what I remembered him saying to Will made me lower my eyes in shame. My whole body ached, and I felt raw.  
  
"Ye weren't that good anyways," I said lazily, shrugging.  
  
Sparrow's mouth dropped open as if he couldn't believe I had just told him that.  
  
"But luv...................I thought you.............."  
  
"Loved you?" I finished with a yawn, "Hardly. I just wanted to make sure you saved my ass, that's all. I knew you'd take pity on me about The Dancing Horizon and finding Snidely's treasure. After all, you just needed to convince me, right?"  
  
Jack fell silent, and he immediately knew I had heard the conversation.  
  
"Terrence," he said softly, pleadingly, "I......................"  
  
"You poisoned me, Jack," I lied, "Yer touch makes me want to heave. At least ye happened to get some pleasure out of it."  
  
"It sure looked like ye were enjoyin' yerself also," he corrected.  
  
"It was an act," I said, trying to convince even myself, "Whores make good actresses, don't they?"  
  
Jack gritted his teeth in anger.  
  
"What we have is somethin' I can't describe, luv. How can ye say this to me?" he asked in astonishment.  
  
"Somethin' ye can't describe, my arse. I'm glad ye got the coordinates. Do with 'em what ye want, but ye remember, oh dear Jack of mine, it is MY treasure. Savvy?"  
  
"Ye are not a whore," he said, eyes flashing.  
  
"Then CONVINCE me, Jack. Tell me ye didn't just use me. Ye are nothing to me except a cruel bastard that just cares about his damn gold and silver."  
  
Jack clamped his mouth shut with rage. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his pouch.  
  
"Then I suppose I must pay my whore, shouldn't I?" he said, his voice low, filled with hurt and fire.  
  
His fingers jerked into the pouch and he threw four shillings at my feet, the soft jingling as they clattered against the wood broke the silence.  
  
He turned on his heel and slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
Leaving me alone.  
  
And for the first time in my life, I wasn't afraid to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Woo! Don't think it is over between them just yet, luvs, for two stubborn pirates are going to have to take a bit of convincing themselves to admit to anything. 


	24. Inner Battles

Author's Notes:  
  
Holy guacamole! I am sorry it took so long to update. Let's see here......I know it hurts to see Jack Sparrow's dark side, but he is a very stubborn pirate. What was he supposed to do, get down on his knees and confess his undying love? A pirate's life is no fairy tale, mates. I love hearing from all of you and I tried to portray their emotions in as great a detail as possible. Writing this story has been so much fun and remember: They still have to go to Nassau Port to locate Snidely's treasure! Here are a few things for you to ponder about......  
  
What exactly is Snidely's treasure?  
  
Will Jack and Gallagher forgive and forget?  
  
What tricks does Gallagher have up her sleeve?  
  
Look at all these reviews! Well I guess since I promised you all I would  
do a jiggy dance and Jack would too, (sigh), Come on, Jack! You  
promised!  
  
Jack: (shakes head) Nuh uh, no way!  
  
PaL: Uh, Gallagher will give you a kiss if you do! (Note that Gallagher is no where in sight at the moment to hear me promise this, for if she was, I'd be dead right now.)  
  
Jack: (looks suspicious) You ain't lyin' to me now, lass?  
  
PaL: Of course not! (laughs nervously) Now dance, entertaining monkey, dance! The one I taught you, remember? With the song?  
  
Jack: (rolls eyes) Oh hell............  
  
(The red lights flash on the stage, and fog machines begin to billow fog around Jack's feet)  
  
PaL: CUE THE MUSIC!  
  
**BOOM CHIC BOOM CHIC BOOM CHIC BOOM CHIC**  
  
Jack: GO REVIEWERS, GO REVIEWERS, GO, GO, GO BREAK IT DOWN! (starts to take off shirt slowly and seductively while wiggling his tooshy.)  
  
PaL: WHOA! HOLD UP! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Jack: Doing the dance you taught me!  
  
PaL: I didn't teach you how to strip, you imbecile! (even if it was a wonderful sight to see)  
  
Jack: (blank stare) You didn't?  
  
PaL: No, I taught you the Macarena and all that good stuff.  
  
Jack: Well that's no fun a'tall. Now where's Gallagher?  
  
(Gallagher runs in, out of breath) Sorry I'm late! What did I miss? (notices the fog machine and strobe lights, then frowns)  
  
PaL: Nothing really.  
  
Jack: Ye owe me a kiss, luv.  
  
Gallagher: What the hell are ye talkin' about?  
  
PaL: Uh............  
  
Jack: PineAppleLint said you would give me one if I did a dance. And I did.  
  
(Gallagher shoots PaL a murderous look)  
  
PaL: Uh, GOT TO GO! On with the next chapter, mates! ENJOY! (runs away with Gallagher right behind her, swinging her sword blindly, yelling 'I'll kill yeh!')  
  
**Please note a change in the first part of this chapter. I thought we should mix it up a little and get into Jack Sparrow's mind for a change, eh? (evil grin)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He leaned against the smooth, worn wood of the helm, caressing it gently. If he and Gallagher hadn't gotten into another tussle that evening, he wouldn't be standing there in the light drizzle, alone, while the others lay down peacefully asleep. Sparrow would be holding her in his arms, pleasuring her.  
  
Jack clenched his teeth and stared in the direction of her quarters, longing to go back there, pick the coins he threw at her off of the floor as well as scoop her up off her feet and kiss her pain and troubles away.  
  
"Stupid hellcat," he said quietly, half in anger and half in pain. Those harsh words ran through his mind over and over until he was massaging his temple.  
  
Sure, he was mad as hell at her, and when was he not? They fought everyday, and in some weird quirky way he was beginning to enjoy their daily tiffs. It amused him to see her stark raving mad, glaring at him as if wishing he would burst into flames, the way her fingers ran along her sword in a seductive and angry manner, warning him to keep his mouth shut. Of course, he gave in to his inner urges and said something sarcastic. That would lead to her throwing a punch at him, and he would throw her up against the wall, which would end up in sexual tension, which led to fierce kisses. A daily routine he was beginning to enjoy very, very much.  
  
Jack didn't want to admit it, but he was vulnerable. Will had cornered him during their talk in the mess hall, talking of lovey dovey business until Sparrow had grown panicked. A pirate captain didn't fall in love! But the truth was he was enjoying Gallagher a bit more than he should be.  
  
'She isn't some one night stand,' a small voice proclaimed in the back of his mind.  
  
"Shut yer hole," he muttered, then laughed bitterly. He was bloody talking to himself! The inner battle he was having inside himself was causing him to go insane.  
  
"Perhaps," Captain Jack Sparrow said to no one in particular, "Insanity is a better thing to live with than heartbreak." He adjusted his hat and reached underneath the helm, pulling out his secret stash of rum, shaking the bottle lovingly.  
  
A memory of her slipping his coat off of her bare shoulders was enough to make him shiver in ecstasy, for that night she seduced him would never be erased from his mind. Her fingerprints would be branded forever onto his skin.  
  
"I can solve this problem one way and one way only," he concluded, "Get stinkin' drunk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is the cap'n?" I asked with a growl, "It's almost noon and he hasn't come out of his quarters."  
  
"Usually stays in there when he has a bloody hang over, Gallagher," Stu answered, pausing with his mop for a moment. "But," he added wickedly, "I thought the reason he would be in there for so long was because you would be in there 'consoling' him."  
  
"If ye ever talk like tha' to me again," I said, my gray eyes flashing, "I will not hesitate to cut off yer fingers one by one and let the fish nibble on them. Savvy?"  
  
Stu gulped and nodded vigorously, avoiding my eyes as he began to mop energetically.  
  
"I'll wake the bastard up," I said with a sly grin. My eyes went to the large dinner bell hanging out near the mess hall.  
  
I took it off the wall, using my dagger to loosen it from the wood, and carried it to Jack's cabin. I closed the door quietly and he was still in bed, clearly nude in the white sheets, yet that did not bother me anymore for various reasons. He looked pale in the faint daylight streaming in through his window, and his dreads were more tangled than usual. His mouth was agape and he was breathing slowly.  
  
Ah, how peaceful.  
  
"WAKE UP, DEAR OL' CAP'N!" I shouted and rang the bell about five inches from his face, making as much of a racket as possible.  
  
Jack jumped in shock and in the process, rolled off the bed and fell to the floor with a solid 'thump', trapped in the white sheets.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
I dropped the bell and it fell to the floor with a loud clang. "Oh dammit," I cursed and ran to his side, landing on my knees. I rolled him over onto his back and realized he wasn't breathing.  
  
"Jack!" I said hoarsely and picked up his head, examining him, "Jack! Wake up!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Sparrow!" I said frantically, slapping his face gently, as if to get him to snap out of it. His kohl rimmed eyelids didn't open or even flicker. I leaned in and placed my lips on his, breathing into his mouth.  
  
I was blinded by so many emotions, I didn't notice the hand that began to snake around my waist and pull me closer. After a couple seconds, I realized he was kissing back.  
  
I yanked myself away from him, landing on my bum, staring wildly at him. He looked up, grinning devilishly.  
  
"Ye were FAKIN' IT?" I shouted with wide eyes.  
  
He shrugged, looking utterly pleased with himself. I stood up and kicked him in the side, not hard enough to break ribs but with enough force to get his attention.  
  
"Don' EVER do that again!" I cried, and he grabbed my leg and pulled me down to him, grabbing me by the hair.  
  
I winced as my scalp stung with the force of his fingers entwining painfully into my locks.  
  
"Don' try that prank on me again, Gallagher. I feel bloody fucked up this mornin', if ye haven't noticed, and I would rather not have loud things clanging by me ears," he said harshly, letting me go and pushing me away all at the same time.  
  
"Hurt me head again and I will not hesitate to leave ye with a limp for a couple of days," I snarled, massaging my scalp.  
  
"Ah, a limp, ye say?" he answered, intrigued, "I could think of many things we could partake in that will leave us both sore."  
  
I flung my hands to the ceiling and let out a muffled yell in frustration, stomping out and slamming the door rather loudly to help his headache. I grinned when I heard a shout that sounded like "DAMMIT! STOP WITH THE LOUD NOISES!" coming from inside the cabin. A harsh groan erupted from Sparrow, for his shouting probably did nothing to alleviate the pounding in his head.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Elizabeth scolded, walking up, examining me with curious eyes, "All we heard were shouts, loud bells, silence, and fighting."  
  
"Twas nothin', Elizabeth. I just suggest ye don't go in there for a while. He's a bit grumpy."  
  
"Ye seem to put him in that mood an awful lot," she answered.  
  
"All in a day's work," I replied and walked off, whistling to myself.  
  
"Yet ye seem to put him in a good mood more often than bad," Elizabeth said softly to my shadow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three long, long weeks later..............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ye got lost about a week ago, admit it!" I said with a frown, "We were off course for a day or so!"  
  
"Not true, young missy! I used me trusty compass! Captain Jack Sparrow never gets lost!"  
  
"Yeah, the compass that doesn't point north," I scoffed, "It's a miracle we are still making good time due to the fact we almost wandered off the edge of the map and into a black holed oblivion thanks to our OH-SO- INTELLIGENT captain."  
  
"Why you............" Jack growled and stepped up to me right as Will dodged between us, blocking our paths so we couldn't reach each other.  
  
"You would be happy to know that Nassau Port is on the horizon," William said hastily, placing a hand on Jack's chest and holding him back, "For goodness sakes would the two of you stop ACTING LIKE CHILDREN, GODDAMMIT?"  
  
The two of us gawked at Will, who grew scarlet at his sudden outburst.  
  
"William said goddammit," I whispered in awe.  
  
"Holy shit," Jack replied with a grin, "Maybe he isn't that much of a eunuch after all!"  
  
"I was never a eunuch to begin with!" Will shouted in frustration, leaving the helm with a huge irritated sigh.  
  
"Will, are they saying you are a eunuch again?" we heard Elizabeth ask the disgruntled Will and I smiled. It was too easy a task getting on Mr. Turner's nerves.  
  
"Prepare to dock!" Sparrow shouted with delight, "Make it quick, ye scabberous dogs!"  
  
Nassau Port, my salvation, and where my future lay in hibernation. Who knew what Snidely would give to me? I took off my hat and rested it over my heart in his memory, wishing his soul peace. My eyes closed and I took a breath of salty air, then placed the hat back over my unruly locks.  
  
My eyes met Jack's and I realized he had been watching me intimately. He broke the gaze, growing quite uncomfortable and he shouted, "Lower the anchor!"  
  
The dock was bustling with activity, for Nassau Port was one of the most productive ports in the Caribbean. We pulled up gracefully beside a smaller boat which looked like an ant compared to the Pearl.  
  
Jack let out a groan in disgust.  
  
"What is it, Jack?" Will asked with concern.  
  
Jack pointed to the small boat, as if that explained everything.  
  
"Uh, yes. That would be a boat. What of it?" Will said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Remember Ana Maria?" Jack questioned with a wince, "That is her boat if I am not mistaken. The wench is in town."  
  
Ana Maria. That name sounded so familiar............ I scanned my inner thoughts quickly as if studying a map, and came across the vision of a dark skinned lass with long straight raven hair and piercing eyes. Nah, it couldn't be. Not the Ana Maria from all those years ago, certainly not.............  
  
Was the world really that small?  
  
"What is our course of action, Jack?" I said gruffly, making sure my weapons were in their proper places. Even if Nassau was a respectable port, there were still some rough edges among it that you had to be careful not to cut yourself on.  
  
"We best be takin' a break. Better to loot and pillage by nightfall, aye?" Jack said, his eyes resuming that mischievous gleam at the thought of treasure.  
  
Will, Elizabeth, Jack and I headed down the dock as one group, Jack taking the lead and he looked downright ridiculous with his narrow hipped swagger and animated hands.  
  
"Ye best not be makin' a scene, Jack," I commented. Jack whirled around and glanced back at me.  
  
"There are no scenes to be makin', Gallagher."  
  
"If I am not mistaken, ye are wanted dead here for causing quite a ruckus at Nassau all those many years ago."  
  
"Ah, so ye have heard o' me accomplishments," Jack said with a bow, "I feel touched."  
  
"Don't be. As a matter o' fact, they want to lock me up too."  
  
"Let me guess," Jack said and began to lead the group again, not bothering to look at me, "A troublesome lass was stealin' a fine ship of the Nassau navy when they caught her. For some odd reason, she managed to escape under the eyes o' twenty soldiers and set their fort on fire."  
  
I grinned and Will and Elizabeth looked amused, not bothering to comment.  
  
"So ye have been doin' yer research as well, Sparrow," I replied with a wink at the Turners, "I'm impressed."  
  
"We best not be lettin' a few pansies wreck our evenin'," Jack informed us, "I want to have meself a good time. Will, Elizabeth, meet us back here at sunset, savvy?"  
  
Will nodded and replied, "Don't manage to get arrested. Give me your word."  
  
"I'll keep the bloke in line," I piped up, "Don't worry about a thing. Have fun! Be merry! Go on now, you two!"  
  
Elizabeth smiled and nodded at me, took Will's arm, and they headed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Ah, they're growin' up so fast," I said with a smile.  
  
"What do ye mean, 'I'll keep the bloke in line?' I'm goin' me own separate way, thank ye very much. Tis much better than hangin' around the likes o' you and getting harassed," Jack pointed out.  
  
"Well I'm going to get meself a drink," I shrugged, "And I thought that was where you'd be headin'."  
  
Jack opened his mouth, and that was going to be exactly where he was heading but he didn't want to admit she had been right. "Ye don't know everythin' about me, luv."  
  
"I know enough," I said with a sly smile. Suddenly I turned sober and reached into my boot, grabbing my small pouch and extracting the four shillings he had thrown at me that awful night.  
  
"Here," I said quietly, grabbing his tanned hand and placing the shillings into it, "Use them on someone who's willin' to please just for kicks." I closed his fingers around them and he stared at me. I grinned weakly and began to walk in the direction of the tavern.  
  
"Wait up, luv," he shouted and I stopped, turning around to see him bumbling after me. "How bout I buy ye a drink?"  
  
"That would be fine," I replied and opened the squeaky door. The place was filled with shouting, fighting, and curses. I breathed in the scent of hard liquor and sweat. My kind of place.  
  
"Well if it ain't Terrence Gallagher," a familiar woman proclaimed in the corner of the dimly lit tavern. I turned with a huge smile plastered onto my face. She was leaning comfortably in a wooden chair, paying no attention to the bar fight a couple of yards away from her. Her clothing was tattered, but she looked clean, her hair shiny and black eyes alert and ready.  
  
"Ana Maria," I said, my hands on my hips, "Hell, it's been a long time."  
  
"You two KNOW each other?" Jack groaned, "I should have known!"  
  
"What are ye doin' with this idiot?" Ana Maria questioned, pointing a finger at Sparrow.  
  
"He kind of follows me everywhere," I replied, shrugging, "Acts like a homeless dog, he does."  
  
"That is not true!" he growled and smiled innocently at Ana Maria, "How are ye doin', luv? See ye still got that boat of yers."  
  
"And if ye manage to steal it like the last one, I will come after you and ram my cutlass down yer throat."  
  
"BORROWED, luv, borrowed without permission!" he corrected.  
  
I grabbed a chair and sat down next to her, stretching comfortably. Jack did the same, looking for a wench to bring him a mug.  
  
"Three mugs o' rum, dearie!" he said to the nearest wench, "And make it quick!" He winked at her and the young redhead giggled, scampering off to get his order.  
  
I rolled my eyes and Ana Maria said, "So, how are the two of you companions? Never thought I'd live to see the day that my former mate Gallagher would be standin' within five feet of the crude Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Funny ol' world, in't it?" Jack said.  
  
"Are the two of yeh knockin' boots?" Ana Maria asked lazily, her eyes on us.  
  
Sparrow and I threw a quick glance at each other and silence surrounded our table.  
  
Ana Maria's eyes grew wide in shock and I opened my mouth to explain, but she held up a hand and replied, "Sparrow, can't ye keep yer hands off any lass that comes yer way?"  
  
"What can I say luv? I'm Cap....."  
  
"....Captain Jack Sparrow, I know," Ana Maria finished with sarcasm, "I've heard ye whistle this same tune before."  
  
"We are not knocking boots!" I said with a frown, "Well........."  
  
"Not recently," Jack muttered, examining a dead fly on the table, "She has resisted me manly charms extremely well."  
  
"Stop talkin' about me like I'm not sittin' here," I snapped and he looked up, eyes flashing. I turned to face Ana Maria, who was watching us bicker with amusement.  
  
"What are ye doin' here in Nassau Port?" she asked, and the wench delivered the mugs, leaning in a bit too close to Sparrow so that their bodies brushed.  
  
I was about to answer Ana Maria but I grew sidetracked as I watched the wench whispered something into Jack's ear seductively. He watched my reaction as the whore continued to advance, touching his shoulders, massaging gently and whispering provocative things to him.  
  
"You are Captain Jack Sparrow," I heard her whisper, "I've heard of you."  
  
"Have you now?" he answered with a grin.  
  
"Spend the night with me," she offered, "Free of charge for a pirate like yourself. C'mon, we can have a real fun time, I promise."  
  
And Captain Jack Sparrow opened his mouth to speak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uh oh! Will Sparrow accept the whore's invitation? Will he turn her down and fancy Gallagher from a distance? When will they get to the FReAKIN' TREASURE? How about they MOVE THEiR ASSES? All in due time, mates, all in due time!  
  
Review and tell me what you think! I love your comments and concerns! : ) 


	25. His Bonny Lass

Disclaimer: Jack! Come Back!!!! I didn't mean to touch your bum! It was an accident! (winkity wink)  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Heck yes, I finally get to update. Sorry luvs, I have been trying for days to update but things just keep popping up out of nowhere, like schoolwork, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Thank you for the feedback, I am loving every word!  
  
So I went and saw the PotC movie for the tenth time last weekend for my birthday. I had lots of fun. I thought, "Hey, maybe if I saw it for the tenth time, I wouldn't want to see it anymore." (shakes head sadly) Apparently that isn't the case. MUST.......SEE..........AGAIN! Well I love watching it because it gives me a chance to study the way the characters speak, move, and act in general. Sparrow, of course, is my favorite part. My friend made me a sign that said "Have you seen my boyfriend?" and it had a picture of Sparrow on it. Unfortunately I didn't have the nerve to wear it in public. I did wear it in the bathroom though. Does that count? (crickets chirp) Okay, why don't I let you read on, hmm? Enjoy Chapter 26, mates! I love you all!  
  
You like pain? Try wearing a corset!  
  
PineAppleLint : )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack's voice was husky and rough, the words he spoke next in that tone he used when he wanted to do a bit of seducing.  
  
"Well, luv, that is awfully kind of ye to offer," he paused, glancing in my direction with darkened, thoughtful brown eyes, "And I would be pleased to accept yer invitation."  
  
"Wonderful, Captain Sparrow," the whore said and batted her eyelashes, leaning in close to him and kissing his earlobe slowly before proclaiming, "Let me tell my boss I shall be getting off work. Won't be but a moment."  
  
"Don't take too long," Jack said with a wink and she smiled seductively, touching his shoulder. Her touch was more of a soft caress. She turned to leave and Jack smacked her on the bottom playfully. She blew him a kiss over her shoulder and walked briskly away.  
  
I gripped the chair so tight, my fingers were turning white from lack of blood flow. My teeth were clenched and I took a slow breath, trying to settle myself down.  
  
That's when the awful truth came back and hit me in the face. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. He was never going to change his loose ways, for that was part of his nature, a part of his piracy, a part of his life. I would never want to cage Jack's soul, for he was like a wild creature that need not be tamed. He enjoyed his freedom and flaunted it with a passion so many people envied.  
  
"So, Ana Maria," I said calmly, my voice not betraying me and revealing my inner turmoil, "What brings ye to Nassau?"  
  
Ana Maria stared at me with concern, and then shot a sideways glance at Jack, who was sitting at the end of the wooden table with his boots propped up on a chair, slouched comfortably. She knew I was hurting, but didn't utter a word about it.  
  
"Jus' havin' meself a bit o' fun, dat's all," she replied with a smile, "And it seems to me dat da captain has been workin' ye a bit too hard. How bout we have ourselves a good time, hmm?"  
  
"How do the two of ye know each other?" Jack asked, intrigued, peering out at us from underneath his tricorne hat.  
  
"We were part of Snidely's crew," Ana Maria informed him, "For three years we worked on da same ship an' became friends. After Snidely was murdered we went our separate ways." She turned to me and added, "I heard ye 'ad gotten yer own ship and crew. For a while I thought ye had died with da rest of them."  
  
Pain filled my eyes and I stared out the grimy window, being bombarded with images of dead bodies being washed ashore, driftwood riding the waves, the only remains of my beloved ship. The rest was sitting in the darkness of Davy Jones' Locker. Deserted, empty.  
  
"I'm sorry for yer losses," Ana Maria commented quietly when she witnessed my change of mood.  
  
"Can't change the past, now can we?" I said bitterly.  
  
"At least ye got a ship to command," Ana Maria pointed out, "Snidely would have been proud. I sure miss dat bloke."  
  
Jack piped up, "We killed the bastard who murdered 'im!"  
  
"Did ye now?" Ana Maria asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Sean Shadows," I said quietly, "He is no more. Jack and I made sure of that."  
  
"Then ye did a good justice to da Caribbean, Gallagher," she said seriously, "A lot o' pirates wanted to see Shadows dead."  
  
Jack cleared his throat.  
  
"All right," Ana Maria said with frustration, rolling her eyes, "Jack, ye did good, too."  
  
Jack pointed to himself and nodded, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"So what are da two of ye doing here, then?" Ana Maria asked before taking another hearty gulp of her rum.  
  
My eyes met Jack's and he shook his head furiously. He didn't want me to tell. Ana Maria had a right to know Snidely had left treasure behind, for she had been a part of the crew. She had been as close to him as I had, and he had been like family. Whatever loot he had hid for safe keeping, she deserved a share.  
  
"Well, see, Snidely left something behind.........." I began and Jack looked like he wanted to shoot me on the spot.  
  
Sparrow's face was turning a vivid scarlet and he said madly, arms waving around, "Ye stupid idiot! What the HELL are ye tellin' her fer? I swear, woman, I shall tie ye up and throw ye into the ocean! I'll............."  
  
"She deserves to know!" I argued, standing up in fury.  
  
"That means we are going to have to split it 50/50/50!" Jack hissed, his fingers reaching for his sword.  
  
I grabbed his arm, preventing him from unsheathing it and said fiercely, "Jack, no wonder ye are nothin' but a thieving scoundrel. Ye can't even do math."  
  
"Captain," a soft voice said from behind me, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
I turned; still keeping a hold on Sparrow, finding that the bar wench was back and pulling on her coat. Ana Maria was just watching all of us quietly, finding it all very entertaining.  
  
"He will be with yeh in a few minutes, wench," I spat, "We still have some business to attend to."  
  
Sparrow grunted in anger and pushed me off of him.  
  
"Tell her if ye want, Gallagher," he said, eyes flashing, "But it is comin' out of YER share, not mine, savvy?" He turned to the whore and his face changed from an enraged frown into a pleasant, mischievous smile. "Shall we be goin', luv?" he asked, offering her his arm.  
  
"Of course, darling," she said with a giggle and she shot me a dirty look as he led her to the door, his boots clunking against the old wood. He was whispering into her ear, causing her to blush like crazy as they disappeared out of the tavern.  
  
I fell back into my chair with a sigh, massaging my temple with my index finger.  
  
"Ye sure get on his bad side," Ana Maria said with a secretive smile.  
  
"Tell me about it," I groaned, shaking my head.  
  
"Doesn't it bother ye at all dat he is goin' to be havin' his way with dat whore in, oh, five minutes or so?"  
  
"No!" I lied angrily, "Why would ye think such a thing? Why should I care if that idiot gets some pleasure out of that good for nothin' piece of flesh?"  
  
Ana Maria chuckled and said softly, "Whatever ye say."  
  
I leaned in close to her and said, "Now, about Snidely, he left some treasure behind and we are here to retrieve it. Since ye were a close mate of Snidely's, I think ye deserve a portion."  
  
"Dat is awfully kind of ye, Gallagher," Ana Maria replied, eyes twinkling, "One can never have too much treasure."  
  
"Well I'm glad ye think so," I said with a smile, patting her on the back, "Tonight at sundown, we will be goin'."  
  
"All right, I'm in. Now we just have one thing left to do."  
  
"And what is that?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Celebrate!" Ana Maria cried. I laughed and was about to reply when a young man came up to our table.  
  
We stared up at the tall figure and Ana Maria asked, "Somethin' we can do for ye, sir?"  
  
He was big, with deep blue eyes and a mischievous grin, jet black hair tied back into a pony tail and in the prim, proper clothing of a gentleman.  
  
"My mates and I are sitting over there," he exclaimed in a rough, low voice, full of proper English accent, "And it seems to me that you fine ladies are without company tonight. How about we buy the two of you a couple of drinks in exchange for an interesting conversation?"  
  
I smiled wickedly and said, "That may be just the thing we need."  
  
"Aye," Ana Maria agreed, "We accept yer invitation."  
  
"Wonderful!" he said warmly and motioned us to join their table. There were twelve men sitting there, laughing and telling raunchy jokes, nursing multiple mugs of whiskey, ale, and rum. They glanced up to find us standing there and cheered.  
  
"Finally! We've been without the sound of a fine woman's voice for so long," one groaned, causing the others to chuckle good naturedly.  
  
We sat down, getting comfortable, and the man who invited us over shouted to the bartender, "Hey, my good fellow! Another round over here! And give these ladies some of your finest!"  
  
Ana Maria grinned and leaned back comfortably in her chair.  
  
"So where are ye boys comin' from?" she asked and I propped my elbows up on the table, listening to their conversations with interest.  
  
"From England, actually," one of the cleaner gents piped up, "Just finished dropping off a load of goods at Nassau and needed to have ourselves a bit of well deserved fun."  
  
I glanced over at a boy who seemed about seventeen years of age. He was gangly and quiet, but he was studying me closely.  
  
"See somethin' ye like?" I asked and he jumped, unaware he had been caught staring.  
  
"Nothing, miss, it just seems like you are, um," he mumbled, nervous.  
  
"Yes? Out with it, lad," I coaxed with a smile.  
  
"You look like a pirate," he finished, watching my reaction. The other gents chuckled and my grin widened.  
  
"Who said I wasn't a pirate?" I asked mysteriously.  
  
"How interesting!" the blue eyed man said, eyeing us, "Men! We have a couple of lady pirates in our very midsts!"  
  
This caused more cheering from the men and Ana Maria and I laughed, trying to go along with their obvious pursuit to flirt with us.  
  
"To lady pirates!" one hollered and held up his mug of rum, some of the amber liquid sloshing onto the dirty table.  
  
I picked up my own mug of strong rum and my eyes met Ana Maria's.  
  
"To Snidely," I said softly, so only she heard me. She nodded. Our mugs clinked and the mug touched our lips.  
  
We threw our heads back and felt the strong warmth of freedom slide down our throats.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So of course about a half hour later the men were totally smashed from consuming too much alcohol, whereas Ana Maria and I were just beginning to feel the fuzzy effects of the rum.  
  
"..........And then the governor walked in, findin' me standin' there with his finest china and silver," I said, my words beginning to slur.  
  
"Dammit, Gallagher, how did you escape that one?" a brown haired bloke asked, mumbling his words together and drowning in his rum.  
  
"I threatened the man until he allowed me to escape," I replied, shrugging, "Threatening people is always fun, ye know?"  
  
"Aye!" Ana Maria said with a grin and downed some more alcohol, "Like Jack Sparrow! Gallagher sure puts him in his place!"  
  
"The infamous Jack Sparrow?" one man asked, the one who was holding me in his warm lap. I was having too grand a time to care whose lap I was in at the moment.  
  
I rolled my eyes and poked the man in the forehead, proclaiming, "Infamous or not, it is incredibly easy to outwit that cad."  
  
"Gallagher's right, gents," Ana Maria said, nodding, and yelled to the bartender, "Another mug o'er here, and make it quick!"  
  
"I think ye had enuff," I said with a giggle as Ana Maria swayed in her chair and fell over.  
  
The table roared with laughter as she picked herself off of the floor, grinning like a madwoman.  
  
"I think we need another round," one gent slurred and I grimaced.  
  
"That's enuff for all of ye. It's a shame when a woman can hold her alcohol better than all of ye fit men."  
  
"But you are a pirate, milady," the gent said, waving his hands around, "And that ability is in your blood. I bet your blood is MADE of rum."  
  
"Well that would be an interestin' sight, now wouldn't it?" I said and then peered out the window. The sun was setting. It was time for us to be preparing to leave.  
  
Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and received a hard slap in the face. My head whipped back and I held my stinging cheek, massaging my jaw. When I looked back, Jack's whore was standing right in front of me, yet Jack was no where in sight. She looked downright MAD.  
  
"Bitch," she snarled and threatened to slap me again but I grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What the hell was that fer?" I growled and the men began hollering and hooting, wanting a fight to break out amongst us women.  
  
"You took my customer! I was going to get paid tonight, but you ruined everything, you whore!"  
  
"I'm the whore?" I asked, one of my eyebrows raised in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"I had Captain Sparrow in my quarters and he wouldn't go through with it! He left me sitting there on the bed and ran out! I know it's because of you!" she cried and slapped me again with the other hand, for I was still fuzzy from the rum and couldn't find the reflexes to stop her.  
  
The bar wench left in a huff, leaving two handprints outlined in red on my face.  
  
"Hell," Ana Maria slurred, "Captain Jack Sparrow has got himself a BONNY LASS! And her name is GALLAGHER!" She giggled hysterically, finding it all insanely comical.  
  
"I am no one's bonny lass!" I replied with a scowl, "We are leaving NOW."  
  
"Aw, but the night's just begun!" one man wailed and then passed out onto the table.  
  
Ana Maria frowned and didn't budge from her chair, so I ended up grabbing her arm and pulling her out of there.  
  
"Good night and sweet dreams, gentlemen!" she called and tipped her hat at them, winking. Some of the men hollered in disappointment but soon occupied themselves with more liquor.  
  
Once we went outside, I felt better, the wooziness I felt gone, the cloudiness in my head disappeared. The clean, cool night air did me some good. It seemed to have the same affect on Ana Maria, for she immediately perked up and seemed more alert. It felt refreshing to be away from the stench of sweat and hard whiskey, the hot air suffocating from all the bodies occupying the tavern.  
  
"We meet them near the dock," I exclaimed, pulling a still half intoxicated Ana Maria along the cobblestone streets of Nassau. The night was calm and soothing, the perfect night to claim hidden treasure.  
  
Sure enough, Jack Sparrow was sitting on the dock, his legs dangling over the edge, his boots sitting next to him. His tanned bare feet skimmed the water, the moon light making his trinkets glow. He seemed to be deep in thought about something, as if in a trance.  
  
"We pillage and plunder...." He murmured in that rough pirate's voice of his.  
  
"Yer always singin' that idiot song of yers," Ana Maria said, making Jack turn and look at our approaching figures.  
  
"That is a great song!" he argued, "It's really bad eggs!"  
  
"Mmm, ye smell like bad eggs sometimes," I added with a smile, causing Ana Maria to snicker.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me and then stared out at the ocean, the horizon turning its usual magnificent colors, marking the beginning of a blissful night.  
  
"Where's Will and Elizabeth?" Jack asked, not bothering to look at me.  
  
"How the hell should I know? Out still enjoyin' themselves, I wager," I replied. I sat down next to him and sighed, stretching my limbs.  
  
"Actually, we decided to arrive a bit early," Will exclaimed from behind us, Elizabeth still holding his hand, smiling warmly.  
  
"And I am guessin' ye are ready to start looting?" Jack said with a grin, the excited gleam in his eyes, the one he got whenever treasure was involved, when he had pleasurable company for the night, or when he was presented with a bottle of good rum.  
  
"Jack has got a bonny lass!" Ana Maria said and snickered again.  
  
I groaned and said, "Remind me to never let her drink again."  
  
"And who, luv, is me bonny lass, exactly?" Jack asked part in curiosity and part in amusement.  
  
Ana Maria didn't answer, but her eyes said it all. She was staring at me with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Oh hell," I muttered and Will laughed.  
  
"How about it, Jack? I think it is about time you got yourself a bonny lass all to yourself," Will said, Elizabeth watching my face with a knowing smile.  
  
Jack and I stood up, and I eyed all of them wearily, not liking the situation I was being shoved into.  
  
"It matters what Gallagher thinks of the matter, boy," Sparrow replied with a wicked grin. He turned to me and said with dramatic emphasis, getting down on one knee and taking off his hat and placing it over his heart, "Me darling Gallagher, would ye accept the offer of bein' me bonny lass?"  
  
My cheeks reddened and he stood up, coming eye to eye with me.  
  
"I know what the answer will be, luv, and there's no use denying it. No female can resist the mysterious and seductive charms of Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Oh, Jack, I guess ye have me all figured out, eh?" I said with a fake sigh, inching closer to him.  
  
"Indeed I do, luv," he replied, flashing his gold teeth as he smiled.  
  
"Well then I guess there's only one thing left for me to do," I informed him with a sly smirk.  
  
"And what is that?" he questioned, curious.  
  
"Close yer eyes," I said in a whisper full of lust.  
  
He did as he was told and I watched in enjoyment as his lips slightly puckered, waiting for a kiss.  
  
I glanced at Will, Elizabeth, and Ana Maria, who were watching with wide eyes as I cast them a sinful look.  
  
My hands shot out in front of me.  
  
And I pushed him off of the dock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That'll teach Sparrow for thinking he had Gallagher all figured out! HA! In his face! But (sigh), who wouldn't want to be his bonny lass? (silence) That's what I'm talking about! Review, please, and you will get a rabid squirrel to use as a weapon! Whoop whoop! 


	26. Symbols

Author's Notes:  
  
Sheesh. Obviously you guys are having lots of fun with the rabid squirrels. Thank you so much for putting up with moi as I try to desperately find time to update! A pair of the best, worn out pirate boots for you!  
  
Jack: The very best. They have been on me feet!  
  
(Some fangirls scream hysterically and others crinkle their noses in disgust)  
  
PaL: Erm, lovely. Anyways, a special thank you to Plateado for giving me extra emotional support. Grateful for yer reviews, luv! (bows slightly)  
  
Jack: Yeah! And I'm a sexy beast in her story, too!  
  
PaL: (rolls eyes) And when would you not consider yourself a sexy beast?  
  
Jack: (mumbles slightly to himself for a minute or two, counting his fingers)  
  
PaL: Well? We don't have all day!  
  
Jack: (grins) I think I am a sexy beast 24/7 luv! Drinks all around!  
  
PaL: Now on with the story! Reviewers, I love you all! Come on Jack, remember what I told you to give all the reviewers!  
  
(Jack blows a kiss to everyone)  
  
PaL: If there are any guys reading this, that was so wrong just now, there are no words. What the heck, enjoy Chapter 27, mates!  
  
Yer off yer edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters.  
  
PineAppleLint : )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The splash that erupted from the calm waters made me shake my head in wonderment. Didn't Sparrow know by now that I wasn't going to put up with his useless banter?  
  
Laughter filled the docks and I sat at the edge, watching as little air bubbles popped on the surface of the gray waters. Sparrow was no where to be seen.  
  
The giggles died and Elizabeth said worriedly, "Shouldn't he have surfaced by now?"  
  
Will said, "Sparrow couldn't possibly be drowning," and he frowned as we examined the murkiness. Jack's hat was drifting in the small waves lazily.  
  
"Go in after him," Ana Maria suggested.  
  
"No way," I said, shaking my head, "He is just tryin' to trick me again. He did that before, pretendin' he wasn't breathin', and I found out he just wanted to grope me."  
  
Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at my remark and I grew red, saying, "Well, it's true!"  
  
Will was busily taking off his boots and sword as we watched for Sparrow.  
  
"I'm going in after him," Will said and added, "Stay here."  
  
"Where else would we go?" I said sarcastically, "To the tavern fer more rum?"  
  
Will shot me a dirty look and then dove into the water, disappearing at once.  
  
Elizabeth clung to a wooden post, biting her lip.  
  
"I sure hope Jack is all right," she commented.  
  
"He's fine," I argued, "Don't be worryin' about that pretendin' cad."  
  
Suddenly two yelling forms broke the water's surface.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" William shouted, pushing Jack away from him.  
  
"I thought ye were Gallagher!" he protested, looking disgusted with himself and Will.  
  
"What happened?" Ana Maria asked, intrigued.  
  
"He pinched my butt!" Will said, grimacing as I pulled him onto the dock.  
  
I fell over and started cracking up, holding my side because it hurt so much.  
  
"I thought ye were the lass! Ugghhh!" Jack said, climbing onto the dock as well and then staring at his hands as if they were contaminated.  
  
"HOLY HELL!" I wheezed, trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard.  
  
"Ye find this entertaining, lass?" Jack said calmly.  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well, that's wonderful, luv, but things won't be very funny in a minute."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
With one quick movement, Jack lunged at me and I tried to scramble away but he grabbed me by the boots and pulled me to him.  
  
"Let go!" I shrieked and he threw me over his shoulder. I kicked and punched wildly, but he was already giving me what I deserved. I flew into the air and landed in the chilling cold water with a loud splash.  
  
I surfaced, sputtering and coughing. "Damn you, Sparrow!"  
  
"I love ye too, me bonny lass!" he crooned sweetly.  
  
"Isn't it about time we be heading to Snidely's?" Ana Maria pointed out, obviously ready to get going, "After all, the sun has set fifteen minutes ago."  
  
I stared up at the sky and watched as the stars began to shine, the moon casting an eerie glow over bustling Nassau. Jack's hat floated past me and I placed it on my head with a squish. I swam to the dock's edge and Jack leaned over, grabbing my hand to help me up.  
  
"I never knew ye felt that way about dear William," I teased, eyes twinkling.  
  
Jack glared at me and let go of my hand so I fell into the water yet a second time.  
  
"If ye are gonna be teasin' ol' Jack, ye can just forget me helpin' ye," he said with a grin. He leaned in and said softly, "Ye are gonna pay fer all this later, ye know."  
  
A rush of heat settled over my chilled skin and I said, "What do ye have in mind?"  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow's grin just widened, and he turned around and began humming to himself. He walked down the docks, grabbing his boots and pulling them on awkwardly before proclaiming, "Come now, mates! We have some loot to pilfer and plunder!"  
  
I swam to shore and stalked out, dripping wet, sea weed dangling from Jack's hat. I picked it off while cursing. Elizabeth, Will, Jack, and Ana Maria had already begun walking off, leaving me to yank off my boots and spill the water out of them as well as some minnows that had also managed to find safe haven between my toes.  
  
"Hold yer arses!" I called out, hobbling as I pulled on my boots, but they didn't hear my yell of frustration.  
  
I smiled as I finally managed to get myself situated and began to walk, but ran straight into something hard. It was a man. The same man that had held me in his lap at the tavern! What was he doing here?  
  
"Hello, lass," he sneered, obviously as drunk as a skunk. I curled my lip in disgust.  
  
"What do ye want?" I asked coldly, "I have places to be, things to do..........."  
  
"It wasn't very nice of you walking out on us men like that. We were hoping for a bit of nightly entertainment."  
  
"I'm taken," I said and I felt my own eyes widen. Did I just admit what I thought I did?  
  
"I don't see your man here with you," the bloke said innocently. He grabbed me by the shirt and yanked me to him.  
  
"I'll advise ye to get yer dirty mitts off o' me," I growled. He didn't do as he was told and I unsheathed my dagger, slicing his arm open.  
  
The large bulky man snarled and hit the blade from my hand, sending it into the air. My dagger clattered in the street, too far for me to reach as he pulled me to him again. I gasped when his lips savagely found mine. I twisted and tried to escape his vice-like grip. I felt dirty and unclean from his touch, and I felt as if I were going to throw up.  
  
"Terrence," a steady voice stated from behind. The man lifted his head up from me to find a pistol pointing to his forehead. He dropped me instantly.  
  
"Who ARE you?" the man said, staring in fear.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, eyes flashing, "Now I advise ye to never touch me bonny lass again, savvy?"  
  
"Sparrow," the man whispered. He stared at me and said, "You didn't tell me your lover was Sparrow."  
  
"I said I was taken," I whispered, "That should be enough of an explanation for a dirty cur like you."  
  
"You bitch," the man snarled, "You should be taught a lesson," and he grabbed for me out of pure, drunken anger. He was under the influence of alcohol, and making such a move in front of the quick and agile Captain Jack Sparrow was not a wise decision.  
  
A shot rang out in the night. Then silence took its toll.  
  
I stared at the body and wiped my mouth, feeling as if something slimy was crawling over my skin. I hadn't been handled like that in a long time, and it brought back many painful memories.  
  
"Luv, are ye all right?" Sparrow asked and offered me his hand. I took it and he gently pulled me up off of the ground. I nodded, swallowing hard.  
  
"Where's the others?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Waiting around the bend," he answered, studying me, "Are ye sure you're all right?"  
  
When I didn't answer he took his thumb and traced it over my swollen, harassed lips, as if trying to rid the memory from my mind. It reminded me of that day Jack had saved me from the angry sea and put me to bed, touching my face like he was doing at that very instant.  
  
"Some things in life are painful to deal with, luv, but ye have got to learn to put them to yer rudder and ne'r look back."  
  
"Let's get going," I said, beginning to walk in the direction of Snidely's.  
  
"Now what's wrong?" Jack asked, sounding frustrated.  
  
"Ye've saved me life too many times to count. I owe ye more than life itself."  
  
"If ye haven't noticed, ye have done many the same for me, so I wouldn't be worryin' about it," he said good-naturedly.  
  
Sure enough, Will, Ana Maria, and Elizabeth were waiting impatiently around the corner.  
  
"Damn it to blazes, I thought we would never get goin'," Ana Maria grumbled.  
  
"Don't we look a might suspicious walkin' around Nassau in a big group?" I asked, frowning. I looked back to find the respectable looking Elizabeth following closely, and Will, Ana Maria and the swaggering Jack bringing up the rear. One fancy lady and four pirates. Surely we have been raising a few eyebrows.  
  
"Well where the hell is Snidely's?" Jack scowled.  
  
"If I remember correctly," I mused, "it should be righttttt..................here." We stopped and stared at the building in front of us. It was old and there was a big ruckus coming from inside. No, it couldn't be.  
  
They turned the respectable Captain Snidely's home into a WHOREHOUSE?  
  
"This world is going to hell in a handbasket," I muttered and Jack, who heard this, laughed.  
  
"A whorehouse! Those are wonderful fun!" he exclaimed.  
  
Everyone shot dirty looks at him.  
  
"Or, so I've heard," he said sheepishly, winking at the frowning Elizabeth. He ran his fingers over his goatee in thought.  
  
"How are we going to be searchin' this place for treasure with a bunch of strumpets flailing around and pleasuring nasty old men in the rooms?" Ana Maria questioned.  
  
I cringed, not liking the situation at all. "It should be in Snidely's room, which should be that one right there," I said, pointing to the top musty window.  
  
"How do ye know the household so well?" Jack asked suspiciously.  
  
"When we docked at Nassau, he would always invite the crew over and Mrs. Snidely would please us by hostin' a fancy dinner."  
  
"There was a Mrs.?" Jack said, appalled, "Well, isn't this interesting. Where is the Mrs. now?"  
  
"Dead. She died of scarlet fever years before he died himself," I informed him, "Now let's get back on track. Obviously Elizabeth can't go gallivanting in there."  
  
Elizabeth glared at us, not liking the fact that she was being excluded.  
  
"Will and Ana Maria, ye should stay and be the look out with her," I said, "So that leaves me and Jack." I stared at him and he grinned.  
  
"I like this situation. Me an' Gallagher headin' into a whorehouse," he murmured.  
  
"They have available rooms, right? Maybe we could ask if we could have a room."  
  
Jack's eyes widened and I hit him on the shoulder. "How else are we goin' to get in?" I asked in exasperation.  
  
"You are going to act like a whore, Terrence?" Will asked with a smile of disbelief.  
  
"Whatever it takes to get that blasted treasure," I said, eyeing him angrily, "Now say anything else and I'll strangle you."  
  
Will held up his hands in mock defeat, a smile still tugging at his lips, wearing a sarcastic expression that said 'sure, I bet you would really hate acting that out with Jack Sparrow.'  
  
Elizabeth just shook her head and said, "All right, go and get it over with before they find us waiting out here and get suspicious."  
  
I took a deep breath and said, "They are never going to believe a strange lass wearing men's clothing."  
  
"Just say yer new," Jack said slyly, "They get new strumpets all the time."  
  
"And ye would know all about it, wouldn't you," I muttered under my breath. I linked my arm into his and pushed the wooden door open, waltzing through.  
  
The place was dimly lit with old furniture and portraits hanging on the wall. It seemed like an artificial existence, the perfect place for a whore. I blinked and I saw myself staring at the place as it used to look in Snidely's presence, with beautiful rugs and artifacts from around the world, lit up with sunshine streaming through the clean windows and flowers set out by Mrs. Snidely. I blinked again and found the dusty, old, matted wares of the house to be uncomfortable and unsettling to me.  
  
An older plump woman with a rouged face and a revealing dress stood at a desk, watching us with calm interest. I smiled warmly and said in a perfect English accent, "I have gotten myself a catch tonight, miss!"  
  
Jack cast me a look of surprise out of the corner of his eye but smiled drunkenly, his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"And who are you, to be exact?" the woman replied, eyeing me wearily.  
  
"The name is Helen. I am new here," I said with a meek smile, "The other girls showed me the ropes earlier."  
  
"You sure work fast, girl," she said, staring at Jack in amusement.  
  
"How do ye do?" Jack asked with a wink.  
  
The woman flushed and said, "We have a room down that hallway to the left," and pointed in the direction of it.  
  
I frowned. Snidely's room was upstairs.  
  
"Well, actually," I said with a giggle, "This one here is a bit vocal when he gets riled up, or so he tells me."  
  
Jack nodded vigorously and said, "Aye, I'm like a screechin' cat getting' run over by a horse carriage."  
  
I grimaced at the simile but continued, "I would not want to be scaring away business for you, miss."  
  
"Aye, I suppose the top floor will do," she sighed, handing me a brass key, "Bring it back to me when you are finished."  
  
"Will do, miss," I said with a curtsey.  
  
"Enjoy yourselves!" she called as we headed up the stairs.  
  
"Indeed we will!" Jack called back and slapped me on the rump. Once we were out of sight I turned to him and said with raised eyebrows, "A screechin' cat?"  
  
"Just makin' stuff up at the drop of a hat, luv," Jack said, shrugging innocently.  
  
I walked down the hallway and winced as I heard sounds coming from the other rooms. Sounds we shouldn't have been able to hear. Sounds too personal.  
  
"Sounds like they're havin' themselves a bit o' fun, aye?" Jack said with a wicked grin.  
  
"Here it is," I whispered, "Please let the key work to this room."  
  
Sure enough, once I shoved the key into the lock, it clicked open.  
  
We entered the room and shut the door, locking it at once. I stared at the room, at the dark crimson color of the bed sheets, at the old, chipped basin and water pitcher, at the bottle of whiskey on the unsteady table in the center of the room and the one measly candle, the flame flickering slowly from the breeze flowing in from the opened window.  
  
Jack, of course, uncorked the bottle of whiskey and took a gulp instantly. He grimaced and said, "Not like me rum, but it'll do."  
  
My eyes wandered around the room and Jack watched me with quiet fascination.  
  
"In the corner of the sun," I murmured, "Where those can walk on the beams and not even know it exists."  
  
"What are ye babblin' about?" Jack asked, taking another swig.  
  
"Snidely's riddle," I explained, "He used a riddle so if anyone was eavesdropping, they wouldn't be able to understand."  
  
"Ah."  
  
I stared at the window, the only window in the room. It was in the corner.  
  
"The corner of the sun," I said softly, walking to the corner, "Where those can walk on the beams! Hell, I think I've got it!"  
  
"It's in the floorboards?" Jack said with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Yeah, ye nitwit." I grabbed my dagger and placed it in the grooves of the floor. Jack crouched down next to me, watching me work. I lifted one board up, yet the breaking, snapping sound of the wood echoed throughout the room.  
  
"They probably heard that," Jack warned me and we both froze, listening intently.  
  
Sure enough, we heard the steady sound of feet trudging up the stairs and a person stop in front of our room.  
  
The door unlocked and without thinking, I placed my body over the new small hole in the floor so it was out of view and grabbed Sparrow by the hair, pulling his face to mine, finding his lips.  
  
"Is everything all right......." the plump woman exclaimed but stopped when she found Sparrow on top of me on the floor.  
  
Sparrow trailed kisses down my slender neck and he broke away at the sound of her voice. Acting bewildered, he glanced at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said with a gasp, "I heard a loud noise and wanted to check........"  
  
"No problem here, luv," Sparrow said huskily and kissed my temple to make his point, "Disregard any noises ye hear, aye?"  
  
She nodded vigorously and left the room in a hurry, frankly flustered, and locked the door behind her.  
  
"Nice save," I whispered and bit my lip when I realized he wasn't moving at all. His body was flush against mine and I lay there on the hard floor, staring up at him in alarm.  
  
"Sparrow," I said, "She's gone. Ye can get off o' me now."  
  
Jack gazed at me but shook his head a little as if to clear his mind and replied, "Yer right," and rolled off of me in a hurry. I smiled and he lowered his eyes uncomfortably, clearing his throat a little and massaging the back of his neck.  
  
He grabbed a couple of the floorboards with his hands and ripped them back. I did the same, hacking at the old termite ridden wood with my blade. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and threw the dagger down, studying the hollow hole before us. Jack did the same.  
  
There was a cherry wood box. It was about the size of a vegetable crate, not too big and not too small. It was engraved with intricate designs, some of dragons and ships and sea creatures. Some of symbols we didn't recognize and others that made me open my mouth in shock. We lifted it out of the hole together and placed it in front of us.  
  
I ran my fingers over the dusty box and found something that made me want tears to fall, half in joy and half in sadness. It was my past emblem. The Dancing Horizon's symbol. It had been carved on the side of the box, the symbol of a sunset and dancing waves. I touched it, sighing deeply.  
  
"Yer symbol, luv?" Jack asked and peered closer. His eyes widened. I stared at him with a frown, wondering what he was so shocked about until he reached out his dirty, tanned fingers and hesitantly wiped some of the dust off of the beautiful box. There was another symbol right next to mine.  
  
It was a sparrow flying across a red and gold sunset.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't know about you, but I was particularly pleased with this chapter. I had so much fun writing it. Some chapters, I would bite my lip and just sit there pondering and it would take forever to write. For this, my fingers flew around the keyboard like little speed demons. (mental image of fingers holding little pitchforks and having little horns) Whoa, maybe I need to get me some shut eye. Well you know what to do, my wonderful readers! Tell me what you think because I love hearing from you, as always. Reviewers ROCK! HECK YES! 


	27. Fate

Quick Author's Note: Reviewers rock, indeed! Well I've changed my mind..........YOU ALL ROCK TIMES TWO! (gets jiggy with it)  
  
Jack: (stares) What the hell is she doing?  
  
PaL: Dancing with JOY! Join in, Jack, its fun!  
  
Gallagher: That does look kind of fun......... (joins in)  
  
Jack: (drools while watching Gallagher shake her tooshy) HELL YEAH!  
  
Gallagher: (notices Jack's stares and smacks him over the head) Take that, you imbecile!  
  
Jack: Don't think I deserved that!  
  
PaL: (still dancing) No, that one you deserved. Okay everyone, I just wanted to inform you that I have put my other story on hold for now, "A Little Too Much Rum", but will continue it soon. I just want to bring Meeting His Match to a close first.  
  
(everyone screams)  
  
PaL: (sad sigh) I know, mates. Only a couple more chapters to go! But don't fret, poppets, for I need to wait and see how this ends first to see if I want to partake in writing a sequel or not. Your reactions count! Yesterday I went and saw PotC for the 12th time, so that filled me with lots o' joy as well. I could watch that scene of Jack Sparrow coming in all gallant-like on the sinking boat a million times. Well here you go, my wonderful readers: Enjoy Chapter 28!  
  
~PineAppleLint~  
  
Quote of the day:  
  
Sticks and stones, luv. I saved your life, you saved mine, we're square.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do ye suppose this means, luv?" Jack asked quietly, examining the box with surprise and wonder written all over his face.  
  
"I have no idea," I replied truthfully. I opened my mouth to ask him if he wanted to open it now but was interrupted by the loud banging on our door.  
  
"Jack!" we heard Will exclaim from behind the wood, "The Nassau military has been informed of our whereabouts. They are right outside."  
  
Jack lifted the heavy box and I ran to open the door.  
  
Will looked frantic as he said, "We have to leave. Now."  
  
"Who the hell informed them?" I asked with a frown, taking out my pistol and making sure it had enough shot and powder.  
  
"They saw the Black Pearl at the dock and as of now they are onboard searching for the two of you."  
  
"Those bastards 'ave set foot on me ship?" Jack said angrily, "I'll kill every last one of 'em, I will!"  
  
Ana Maria ran in and said breathlessly, "They are downstairs."  
  
We all froze. Elizabeth stared at me with wild eyes and bit her lip.  
  
Will said quietly, "Is it possible that the two of you could climb out that window?" He pointed at the tiny window in the corner.  
  
"What about the treasure?" Jack said with a scowl, "I'm not leavin' me loot behind."  
  
I cleared my throat.  
  
"I mean, OUR loot, savvy?" Jack added with irritation.  
  
"There is no time," Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"Shut yer holes, all of ye!" Ana Maria hissed.  
  
Jack set down the box and got out his pistol, his eyes alert, his body tense and ready to strike.  
  
"Ana Maria, how many were there?" I asked softly.  
  
"Four of 'em, with weaponry and such," she replied and stared at the door in expectation. Sure enough, the locked doorknob began to turn and twist, someone desperately trying to get in.  
  
"Open up!" a man shouted in a gravelly voice, "Nassau military!"  
  
"Uh," Will said, desperately trying to think of something, "Me and a lass need some privacy!"  
  
"Yes! Please leave us alone!" Elizabeth chimed in hoarsely.  
  
"The lady downstairs told us a man and woman entered this room earlier tonight that fit the descriptions of Jack Sparrow and Terrence Gallagher."  
  
"And what might they look like?" Will questioned loudly.  
  
"Tall tan man with brown dreadlocks, kohl-rimmed eyes, and walks around like a stupid drunk."  
  
Jack Sparrow opened his mouth to insult the officer but I clamped my hand over his lips, shushing him.  
  
"The pirate lass has long curly black hair, grey eyes, and a pretty face."  
  
I smiled in amusement.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen them!" Will said in a calm manner, "Good day, gentlemen."  
  
"Please sir, we insist that we check for security purposes........"  
  
I couldn't take it any longer. Will was running out of ways to stall and we were trapped in this godforsaken whorehouse. I waltzed over and opened up the door to reveal one redcoat standing there with a look of shock written on his face.  
  
"You're.......you're........" he sputtered from the surprise.  
  
"Hello chum," I greeted, raised my pistol, and shot him in the forehead. The loud blast echoed throughout the house and I heard shouts coming from the remaining officers downstairs. The man slumped over, his hat and wig falling to the ground, his eyes glazed over.  
  
Jack grabbed the box and ordered, "Make a run for it!"  
  
We all ran out of the room and stepped over the body, making sure not to disturb it. Blood began to pool in the hallway, the candlelight reflecting dimly off of the deep crimson color. I took the lead, my pistol aimed in front of me.  
  
Will and Jack were holding the box directly behind me, Elizabeth followed suit, and Ana Maria was at the back of the ensemble with her sword unsheathed.  
  
Sure enough, two more officers began stomping up the stairs. I shot one in the leg, his agonizing yell reaching my ears told me that I didn't miss. The other dropped his weapon in fear and stared at me as I aimed my smoking pistol at him.  
  
"Terrence Gallagher," he said with a whisper, "Please spare me."  
  
I stared at the man with a frown. He looked like he was in his mid- thirties, an experienced man, and here he was groveling.  
  
"Ye disgust me," I said, "But how about we make ourselves a little deal, aye?"  
  
"And what do ye have in mind?" he asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"I think we should shoot him," Jack said gleefully but I shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Call off yer men and allow us to make ourselves a clean getaway. Do we have an accord?" I held out my hand.  
  
The military officer stared at my hand for a moment, frightened and untrusting. Hesitantly, he took it, and we shook firmly.  
  
"You know, my two children have read all kinds of adventure stories about you and Jack Sparrow," he informed me with a small smile.  
  
A grin tugged at my lips but I forced my face to keep its seriousness.  
  
Jack proclaimed, "All the tots love me!" and I elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"Well, Captain Jack Sparrow and I have been wantin' to get out o' this hellhole and here Nassau has to try and ruin our good time."  
  
"I don't see why.........." The officer began to say chattily but I poked my pistol to his chest, threatening him.  
  
"Enuff small talk. Go do yer job like a good lil' soldier and ye won't get hurt."  
  
He gulped and held up his hands, saying quietly, "I won't let you down, Miss Gallagher."  
  
"That's CAPTAIN Gallagher," I said in annoyance.  
  
"All right, Captain," he corrected, nodding furiously. I pointed to the stairs and he walked away, well, sprinted was more like it.  
  
Everyone was quiet and we strained to listen to the conversation being held downstairs, but we only heard the faintest of male voices.  
  
Finally, a door slammed, and there was silence.  
  
"I'll go first," I whispered, "Stay here."  
  
I walked down the stairs cautiously, pistol aimed and ready. Sure enough, the soldiers were gone and only the rouged, plump woman was left. She was fanning herself with her hand and straightening her loose brown hair.  
  
"You! The gentlemen said you left!" she gasped when she saw me reach the bottom of the stairwell.  
  
"A peep from ye and I will not hesitate to blow yer bloody brains out," I growled. I turned and said, "All right, the coast is clear, mates."  
  
The four others hastily got downstairs, Jack a little slower for he was straining to keep a hold of the heavy box. Sweat dripped from his temple and his knuckles were white. Will took it off his hands and Jack grumbled, "It's about time!"  
  
I held up the brass key to the trembling woman and a few whores walked in, stopping at the sight of us. I turned my pistol in their direction and held a finger to my lips.  
  
One blonde wearing a revealing lavender dress spotted Sparrow and glared at him. Jack coughed and said, "Genevieve! How are ye doing, luv?"  
  
The woman walked up to him and was about to slap him across the face when I grabbed her wrist and said softly, "Touch him and I will hurt you."  
  
Sparrow cast me a crooked grin and held his palms together in thanks, bowing slightly. Then 'Genevieve' sneered, "Are ye his new strumpet? I'd be careful of that man, girl. He moves fast, he does. He takes you and then leaves you in the streets."  
  
I bent close and whispered into her ear, "One: I am no whore. Two: he has already taken me. Three: he's still here, isn't he?"  
  
She scowled at me and went back to her redhead friend and whispered into her ear. The redhead's head snapped in my direction and stared at me with wide eyes.  
  
"What did ye say to her, luv?" Sparrow asked curiously.  
  
"Ah, nothing," I replied, "Just had a girl to girl chat, we did. Let's go. There's nothin' more for us here."  
  
Jack grabbed a few coins from his pouch and said to the whore women, "For yer silence, luvs. I would greatly appreciate it."  
  
They nodded, even his old flame Genevieve. He tipped his hat to them and led the way out of the whorehouse, everyone following suit like a bloody parade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About a half hour later we were all comfortably back on Black Pearl. The soldiers had left, and I was thankful that the military man had kept his word. I didn't feel like killing the father of two kids.  
  
"Where's the crew?" I asked anxiously. I wanted to get out of Nassau as fast as I could.  
  
"Havin' themselves a good ol' time I presume. I wager we will have to guard the ship until they come back."  
  
"And when will that be?" I said with a frown.  
  
"At dawn."  
  
"Dammit!" I cursed, "We have to get out of this place now!"  
  
"The crew deserves a break," Jack argued, "We can hold our own, luv. Ye and I will be the lookouts for tonight. Will and Elizabeth are downstairs going to sleep. Ana Maria is sufferin' from a hangover."  
  
My lips twitched and formed a smile. "She did drink like a horse, she did. Must be pretty awful."  
  
"Last time I checked she was heavin' overboard out the window in her quarters," Jack mused with a chuckle, "That wench deserves it."  
  
"And what has Ana Maria ever done to you?" I questioned with distaste, "Ye are hard on her."  
  
"Ana Maria puts me through hell just for kicks," Sparrow said and examined his fingernails, then his eyes met mine before adding, "Much like ye love to do."  
  
"How did ye meet the lass?" I said and watched him stare up at the night sky. We were sitting on top of the crow's nest, our bare feet dangling off of the edge.  
  
Jack sighed and studied me for a second before drifting off into his memories.  
  
"I was walkin' down the streets of Nassau one night. I was a young lad and had just gotten me pirate brand. I heard some screamin' and there was a woman being jumped in the streets by some nasty buggers." Jack paused before continuing, "So I did what I could and fought them off. I ended up killing the blokes but got shot in the crossfire in my leg. The woman took me home and cared for me."  
  
"Ana Maria?" I asked curiously.  
  
"No," he informed me, "She did not tell me her name, but we would talk quite often. She was an older woman though, for I could remember the grey hairs peeking through the blond ones. I stayed at her house for a week, and while I was upstairs I could hear voices coming from below. Laughter, raised voices, rowdy talking............yet she would leave the festivities from downstairs to tend to me wound. That night she took me in I had a horrible fever and was ranting and raving. I told her I was Captain Jack Sparrow, and that I was going to be the most infamous pirate of the Caribbean. 'Funny,' she said, 'there's a young woman downstairs who wants the exact same thing.'"  
  
He gazed at the stars for a second before saying, "That same night, I awoke and saw the blurry image of a young woman tending to me. She was extremely beautiful. I asked her who she was and if she would fancy a tumble, and she told me to sod off."  
  
He smiled and said, "After that night, the same dark skinned pirate would bring me some food and water. We talked for a bit. I tried to seduce her but she punched me in the jaw."  
  
He massaged his jaw thoughtfully, that crooked grin returning to his face. "Ana Maria could always throw a good punch."  
  
"So what happened next?"  
  
"The older woman let me leave. I never did meet the other occupants of the house. That was the last time I saw the old woman, but I came across Ana Maria many years later."  
  
"In Nassau?"  
  
He shook his head. "Tortuga. I bought her a drink and we caught up for a while. I was currently looking for a boat, for I lost me small one in a storm. She invited me to her place and........" he stopped short and my eyes met his.  
  
I sighed, "Ye successfully seduced her?"  
  
Jack smiled and shrugged innocently, saying, "What can I say, luv? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! So we had ourselves a bit o' fun and that next mornin' I left and stole her boat."  
  
"Bet she wasn't too happy about that."  
  
"Well unfortunately she caught up with me a few years later, for she wanted to be a part of me crew when I was going after the Pearl and that devil Barbossa. Slapped me around good, she did."  
  
"I would too if I was in her position," I pointed out.  
  
"Ye slap me even if there isn't a good reason!" he argued.  
  
"True," I said with a smirk, "Ye tempt me."  
  
"In more ways than one?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows, flashing me those gold teeth in that wicked smile of his.  
  
I said, "Another snide remark and I'll push ye off of the crow's nest. Now where did ye put the box?"  
  
"In me cabin. We will open it when Will comes to take watch, savvy?"  
  
"I wonder what Snidely left behind," I said, practically twitching in excitement.  
  
"Hey! Ye cads!" we heard Ana Maria yell. We looked down and saw Ana Maria yelling up at us from the base of the crow's nest.  
  
"What?" Jack shouted back, glaring at her.  
  
"I'll take watch now," she said, still looking a bit green around the edges.  
  
Jack climbed down and I followed, my butt practically in his face.  
  
"I'm lovin' the view," he said mischievously. When we had about ten more steps to go, I kicked him, causing him to fly off and land on his ass with a thud.  
  
He massaged his tailbone with a fiery look on his face. I knew I was going to pay for that later.  
  
"Ana Maria, are ye sure? Ye don't look very good."  
  
"I can hold me own for a while," she commented and then hiccupped, "Jus' don't be walkin' underneath the crow's nest for a while."  
  
I got the warning and laughed melodiously. "Let's hope not."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'm all emptied out," she said and wiped her sweaty forehead, "Not go on, ye two. Ye look like its Christmas or somethin'. Go open yer treasure box or chest, whatever the hell that thing is."  
  
Jack waltzed into the cabin and I followed, shutting the door and locking it with a loud click.  
  
Sparrow had the box at the foot of the bed. He was on his knees next to it, and I took off my boots and joined him on the mattress. He took off his weathered hat and motioned towards the box, saying, "Will ye do the honors, luv?"  
  
"I most certainly will, captain," I answered and lifted each of the rusty latches. When they were all opened, I lifted the wooden top slowly and placed it next to me.  
  
"Holy mother o' Pearl," Sparrow whispered and I peered inside, holding a candle over it to see the loot better.  
  
It glittered in the candlelight, reflecting the flame and causing the room to dance with color. Inside the box lay thousands of tiny rubies, diamonds, and emeralds.  
  
I hesitantly reached in and sifted some through my fingers, examining them.  
  
"Where did Snidely get all this?" I wondered aloud.  
  
"That shall remain a mystery, Gallagher," Jack said quietly, shaking his head, "He was a rich man."  
  
"Wait," I said and felt through the jewels, "There's somethin' else too.............." My fingers wrapped around a tiny box and pulled it out. It was a woman's jewelry box. Roses were intricately carved into the maple wood and I held it in my palm.  
  
"His wife's box," I said lovingly, touching it gently, "He loved her so much." I opened it and a small portrait fluttered out onto the bed. It was a portrait of her holding a rose in her youthful age, her hair cascading down her shoulders, a pleasant smile on her face. Jack held up the picture and he studied it silently.  
  
"What is it, Jack?" I asked.  
  
"This........" he said, nodding towards the picture, "Was the woman who tended to me the day I got shot."  
  
"Ye saved Mrs. Snidely from getting murdered?" I said with wide eyes. I stared at the portrait. Yes, it all came together. Those many years ago, that day when I had been eating dinner at the Snidely household. Ana Maria had told me there was a sick visitor, describing a pale young man with the handsome face. It had been Jack Sparrow. We had been in the same household those many years ago and didn't even know it.  
  
"I was there," I said quietly, "When Mrs. Snidely was caring for ye. She never told us yer name, but Ana Maria described ye to me."  
  
"And ye were the lass downstairs who also wanted to be the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean?"  
  
I grinned and said, "So Mrs. Snidely remembered me grumbling that, eh?"  
  
Jack shook his head in disbelief. "After all these years........." he murmured.  
  
"Who would 'ave thought of us runnin' into each other?" I finished for him.  
  
"It's a small world, luv," he informed me.  
  
I stared into the jewelry box and realized that there were two emerald rings in there as well. I held them for a moment, watching them glitter green in the light, the silver bands twinkling, and then handed them to Sparrow.  
  
"Why are ye givin' them to me, luv?"  
  
"Do what ye want with them. Obviously I have no use for 'em. Yer the one with the obsession for jewelry." I wiggled my fingers to make a point. He stared at his ring-clad fingers and grinned sheepishly. He stared at the rings for a moment, and then pocketed them.  
  
"There's somethin' else in the jewels, Gallagher," he commented and pulled the object out. It was a leather bound journal. It was dusty and Sparrow brushed it off and turned instantly to the bookmarked page. I leaned over, instantly recognizing the beautiful cursive. It was Mrs. Lillian Snidely's journal. I leaned over Sparrow's shoulder and began to read the entry with him:  
  
I was tending to the young Sparrow this evening and he told me of his hopes and dreams. Quite a witty young fellow, that lad is. He is incredibly pale still, but he is recovering from the gunshot nicely. Jack wants to sail the seas on his very own ship and become a captain. "A helm of my own so no other bastard can touch it," he said with a grin and I had laughed for his cockiness amuses me so. Reminds me of Gallagher. Every time they stop to visit I can hear her intimidating the other crew members. Got a sharp tongue, that lass does. She used to be so meek and quiet, and now I can hear her vivid laughter and harsh cursing from across the household. Sparrow remarked how he wanted to be the most infamous pirate in the Caribbean. The ironic thing is, is that I heard Terrence mumble the exact same thing a couple of days ago. It was as if the two of them were making an oath to the sea, to their piracy. The perfect match, if I do say so myself. Unfortunately Snidely and the crew had left about an hour ago to sail to Tortuga and I was unable to get Gallagher to meet Jack. Perhaps fate will run its course. Life is full of surprises.  
  
Lillian  
  
Some of the ink blurred and I realized it was from my tears.  
  
"Shit," I muttered, wiping at the paper, trying not to smudge it any further, "I miss that woman so much."  
  
Jack closed the book gently and staring at it in bewilderment.  
  
"How bloody insane is all of this?" I cried, jumping up from the bed, "I meet you, and here we are with a past that intertwines, a box that holds both of our emblems, and a woman that said we would meet by fate."  
  
Jack was still shocked and couldn't speak. He shook his head and walked calmly out of the cabin, feeling shaken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Will!" Jack said urgently, pounding on the door, "I need to speak with ye! NOW!"  
  
Will opened the door and yawned, "What is it, Jack?"  
  
Jack grabbed him by the collar and pulled him outside, dragging him into the mess hall and slamming the door shut.  
  
"What's the meaning of all this?" Will said with a glare, sitting down.  
  
"I just found out somethin' odd," Jack said, massaging his temple.  
  
"What is it, Jack?" Will asked with concern.  
  
So Jack poured out everything about what Gallagher and him had found that evening. When he was done, he slouched in his chair, looking defeated. Will looked surprised.  
  
Jack was confused. Hell, he was far beyond confused. What was all of this supposed to mean anyway? Fate demanded seeing him and Gallagher together? He couldn't see himself with one lass for the rest of his life! He couldn't describe what he felt, how he felt about her. He groaned and sank farther down his chair.  
  
"So what now, Jack?"  
  
"What?" Jack said in a tired tone.  
  
"You and Gallagher have fought each other off for too long. Maybe this is a sign that you are the perfect........."  
  
"Match! I bloody know!" Jack said and jumped out of his chair, causing it to crash to the floor, "Do ye really know what I was going to do? I was going to take me share of the loot, drop Gallagher off in Port Royal with ye and go spend me riches however damn way I wanted to."  
  
"So it's as simple as that, then?" Will said with a look of discontent, "After all you've been through, you would just leave Gallagher?"  
  
"Mate," Jack said with an annoyed sigh, "Don't make this any harder than it already is."  
  
"But you love Terrence, Jack," Will argued softly, "And do not deny the fact. Everyone can see it clearly whenever you speak her name."  
  
"Pirates don't love!" Sparrow growled and slammed his fist against the table. He threw his hands up into the air in exasperation and cried, "Plus, it would be too hard to give me heart to her. It would complicate things!"  
  
Will suddenly had a wonderful idea. He knew a way to get the truth out of Sparrow once and for all.  
  
"You are right, Jack," Will sighed, "She would be nothing but a meddlesome whore. She would always............."  
  
His sentence was cut short when a sword was held to his throat. Jack was staring at him with flashing eyes. Will decided to push it even further:  
  
"Gallagher is always acting like a bitch, don't you agree? A filthy, good for nothing............"  
  
Will dodged Jack's fist just in time. Jack threw his sword down and decided instead of cutting him up, he was going to beat the pulp out of Turner.  
  
"Why so mad, Jack? I bet she would love to sell herself to the Port Royal locals," Will said quietly.  
  
Jack's fist flew out and connected with Will's jaw with such force it sent him flying against the table, making a loud rattling sound. Jack lunged at him, managing to get punch him in the eye before Will kicked him off of him, sending Jack against the mess hall floor.  
  
The door flung open and Gallagher stood in the doorway.  
  
"What the HELL is going on here?" she shouted, staring at the two of them.  
  
Will got off the table and stared at Jack, who was lying on his back against the floor, his thumb wiping the blood off of his split lip.  
  
"Tell me you don't love her," Will said quietly so that only Jack could hear him.  
  
Sparrow's eyes widened in understanding, realizing that Will had said those things just to see Jack's reaction and therefore determine his true feelings.  
  
Elizabeth rushed in and asked Gallagher what was going on. Gallagher shook her head in confusion.  
  
Gallagher stepped forth and offered Sparrow her hand. Everyone was silent, awaiting his reaction. When Sparrow didn't take Gallagher's hand, she frowned, a hurt look flooding her eyes. She spun around and immediately walked out of the room.  
  
Will went and took his wife by the arm, leading Elizabeth out of the mess hall and back into their quarters, knowing Captain Jack Sparrow needed some time alone.  
  
"What just happened?" Elizabeth asked softly, touching Will's black eye gently.  
  
"I think Sparrow is finally realizing the truth and is shocked by it."  
  
"And what truth is that?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow is in love with Terrence Gallagher."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review, for you guys are awesome! I was determined to update today, so here I am, close to midnight, roaming the seas of FanFiction.net, excited and ready to put this chapter up. Sleepy, sleepy me! Well sweet dreams to all of you and thanks a bundle, mates. : ) 


	28. The Truth

Author's Notes: Once again, my apologies for the delay of updating. Please do not hurt me with your sharp cutlasses or stinky sea boots.  
  
Jack: And a big thank you to Seom and Jack n' Will Fan for reviewing practically every day, encouraging PineAppleLint to update! Much appreciated, young missys.  
  
PaL: Now as you know, when we left off Jack was shocked from discovering the truth about his emotions towards Gallagher. Would you like to enlighten us, Jack?  
  
Jack: (silence)  
  
PaL: Very well then. Why don't we let the story explain it all, hmmmm? Enjoy, my wonderful, stupendous, extravagant reviewers!  
  
Quote of the Chapter! Yippee!  
  
Norrington: You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of.  
  
Jack: But you HAVE heard of me............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tension. There was only one word that could describe the mood on the Black Pearl. The adventure was over, the treasure and victory was theirs, yet it seemed as if a big ominous cloud of black smoke was suffocating them all. Their futures lay scattered before them, the riches making it unclear. The Pearl crew watched as the jewels molded the dreams and thoughts of everyone on board. They had one day left until they returned to Port Royal, and the weeks before had been Hell. Sparrow had been irritable and oddly quiet. Gallagher had been defensive and thoughtful: the quick glances she gave Jack when he wasn't looking were enough to confirm everyone's suspicions. One question wafted through everyone's minds:  
  
Once at Port Royal, what would be Sparrow's course of action?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was packing my things, the items I had managed to pick up on our little 'adventure' in a tiny sack that used to be for potatoes in the storage room. A gust of salty wind blew through the open window and scattered my maps and papers, throwing them to the floor.  
  
I cursed and dived after them, accidentally knocking my head on the corner of my cot in the process. I massaged my aching head and sat on the weak cot. Just as I rested my full weight on the damn flimsy thing, I heard a crack and the whole thing broke, sending me to the wooden floor with a crash.  
  
"Dammit!" I shouted, "Stupid piece o' shit!"  
  
"Problem here?" someone asked from the doorway. I looked up, finding William watching me with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off o' yer face, Mr. Turner," I ordered, "Or else that smirk is goin' to become real friendly with me fist."  
  
He stopped smiling, but the corners of his mouth twitched in amusement as he watched me get up and brush myself off, trying to regain my cool composure.  
  
"What did ye want, anyhow?" I asked, massaging my sore bum.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow wishes to see you in his cabin," he said, the devilish grin returning.  
  
I sighed and watched as another gust of wind blew the candle out, the flame being snuffed and the room being enveloped in darkness.  
  
"Windy night," Will said thoughtfully.  
  
"Thank ye so much for that lil' fact, Captain Obvious," I retorted irritably.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Gallagher? You've been acting like this for weeks. I don't find it fair that you be treating the whole crew with so much disrespect," Will stated, crossing his arms in a defensive position before adding, "You know what? Forget I asked. I know you wouldn't tell me the truth."  
  
"Then enlighten me, Mr. Turner," I spat out, running a few fingers through my hair to untangle the locks, "Tell me why I'm acting like such a bitch since ye seem to be big on stickin' yer nose in other people's business."  
  
"You're scared," he said quietly, leaning up against the doorframe in a calm manner, "Tomorrow around noon we will reach Port Royal and your life could head in many different directions."  
  
"Yeah, that's kind of what happens when ye leave yer crew and Captain behind," I said with a shrug, "I need to start me a new life, Will. I need to rebuild what I have lost."  
  
"But that isn't it. Your fears all revolve around Captain Sparrow," he pointed out, standing up straighter and walking towards me as I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Whether he will leave you," he continued, picking up a few scattered maps from the floor and returning them to my bed stand, "Whether he will ask you to stay. In the end, it all depends on the decision of Jack Sparrow."  
  
I bit my lip and glared at him. His dark brown hair was tied back into a respectable ponytail, but the wind was making some stray strands dance around his tanned face.  
  
"Ye have no right to barge in here and start makin' all these accusations," I growled, "Now get the hell out."  
  
I am sorry, Gallagher," he said with a nod of his head, "You are right. I'll leave you to your thoughts, then." Will shut the door slowly behind him and I heard his footsteps as he headed up the stairs.  
  
Was I that predictable? The Turner lad had read me like a book, showing me in vivid color the things I was going to have to face in Port Royal.  
  
That was why I half wished a storm would blow us off course. I didn't feel ready to face the truth.  
  
The other half of me wanted to get off of the Pearl, walk down the streets of Port Royal and never look back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come in," Jack mumbled from inside his cabin. I walked in slowly, saying, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
Jack stared at me for a moment. I froze as his kohl rimmed eyes slowly skimmed my body, taking me in. Finally his eyes met mine.  
  
"About the treasure............"he began.  
  
"What about it?" I asked with an annoyed frown, "We split it 50/50. There is nothing left for us to discuss."  
  
"Ana Maria told me the other day that ye have given away most of your portion to her and me crew," he said carefully, watching my reaction, "Is this true?"  
  
"What I do with my share is none of your damned business."  
  
"Ah, I thought as much," Jack replied with a cocky smile, getting up from his desk, "But how are ye going to afford yourself a ship when you have just enough loot to buy yourself a helm and some sails?"  
  
"I'll figure somethin' out," I said, "Once we reach Port Royal."  
  
"Ye sound so calm about all o' this, luv," he replied, "I imagined ye would be anxious to start over. Excited to get a ship, pick up a crew and then raid and pillage to your heart's desire."  
  
I laughed bitterly at the sound of Jack mentioning my heart.  
  
"I have no heart," I mentioned, "I'm a pirate."  
  
"Ye do have a heart, Gallagher," he said with a curious frown, "Perhaps ye even own a bigger one than any other pirate I have ever had the fortune to come across."  
  
I smiled sadly at him and shook my head, walking out of his quarters and leaving him staring after me in confusion  
  
I climbed up the crow's nest and sat there, wondering what Port Royal had in store for me as Jack's words ran through my head once more.  
  
Sparrow had misunderstood me.  
  
The reason I didn't have a heart was because he stole it from me. And the cad didn't even know he had done so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"LAND HO!" Skip shouted that morning and Jack began to bark out orders.  
  
"Get ready to dock!" he ordered, adjusting his tricorne hat on his head and beginning to concentrate on steering the ship into the bay.  
  
We all ran about, working to take the sails down, tying ropes and untying them in a mad frenzy. Will was helping out and Elizabeth was staring at the approaching land with a smile on her face while gathering up her things in a hurry. Ana Maria was readying the anchor.  
  
I paused and watched as Jack calmly maneuvered the giant, gallant ship gracefully to the docks and the anchor was released with a splash.  
  
Elizabeth looked relieved as she stood there, clutching her things to her chest. I walked over to her and said, "Don't worry, Elizabeth. Jack can steer a ship better than any pirate in the Caribbean."  
  
"It's not that," she said with a laugh, "For I don't doubt that for a second, but it feels so good to be home. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"I really have no home, Mrs. Turner, but I suppose I get what yer saying," I said with a warm smile, "I feel that way when I head to Tortuga."  
  
She laughed and said, "I am not surprised."  
  
"Crew!" Jack said loudly and everyone fell silent, "The Turners, Gallagher, and meself are to go ashore. Ye all have a good time, but I want ye all back at sunset to guard the ship, savvy? Don't want anyone taking off with me precious Pearl!"  
  
Every man muttered in agreement.  
  
"Will Gallagher be returning?" someone shouted.  
  
Silence ensued and I gazed at Sparrow. He looked at me before saying gently, "That is yet to be determined, mate. She and I have to have a lil' talk."  
  
Elizabeth and Will said their goodbyes to the crew and Jack looked a little impatient, standing there and sighing loudly. I was just about to make my way off of the Pearl when Ana Maria walked up to me and said, "If ye don't come back, this will be me goodbye."  
  
"Oh, quit your wallowing. So what's in store for you now? Are ye going to stay on the Pearl for a bit?"  
  
"For a little while, before I manage to buy meself a ship. Tis not so bad sailing under Sparrow's command. He's one good captain, that man is."  
  
"And when he does act like a stupid idiot ye can whip his arse into shape," I said with a grin, "It was nice to see ye again."  
  
"Same here. And I thank ye for actually sharin' yer portion. Jack is too daft to part with his."  
  
"There need be no thanks. Part belonged to ye, anyway. Jack deserves to keep his."  
  
"And why is that?" Ana Maria said softly, "He has put you through so much."  
  
"But without his help, we wouldn't even have these riches," I informed her.  
  
"Point taken. Now go on before Sparrow explodes," she replied and slapped me on the back once. I pulled her into a hug and she stiffened at first, for Ana Maria was never one for being touchy feely and neither was I, but she had always been so kind to me.  
  
"Take what ye can," she said and hugged me back, then let go.  
  
"Give nothin' back," I replied with a wink and followed the Turners down the gangplank, making way to their household, trying to remain unseen.  
  
The soldiers were out and on active duty, and Sparrow and I tensely made it down the streets by Elizabeth and Will's sides. Some folks selling in the market and conversing in the streets caught sight of us and grew silent, knowing who we were immediately. Our presence in Port Royal was not going to remain a secret for long.  
  
"Why didn't we make a more quiet and secretive entrance?" I asked with a groan as I saw a blonde haired woman stare at us and order her two playing children to go inside the house.  
  
"Because if Norrington did come after you, he would have to go through us first," Will replied with a smile, holding Elizabeth's hand as they walked side by side.  
  
"Aw, Jack, we have body guards," I teased.  
  
Jack grinned pulled the Turners into a big group hug, saying dramatically, "Oh, how can I ever repay you?"  
  
Will rolled his eyes and Elizabeth proclaimed, "We are almost there! Stop making a scene in the middle of the street!"  
  
I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along, causing him to a little before regaining his balance.  
  
"Come come, dear, we don't have all day," I said sweetly.  
  
Sparrow stared at me strangely before walking briskly in front of me, taking the lead once more.  
  
We walked a ways and I listened to Will and Elizabeth's discussion on the Blacksmith business when Jack stopped walking, causing me to run right into him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I asked when I caught him staring in front of us with narrowed eyes.  
  
I looked ahead, seeing him gaze at a young man exiting his house. What was the big deal?  
  
"Will! Elizabeth! Someone was in your house!" Sparrow said and started to run, unsheathing his sword.  
  
Will and Elizabeth glanced up with a confused look, watching Jack run off in a crazy fashion.  
  
"You there! Stop!" Jack shouted and the young man glanced over at Sparrow, then froze in fear.  
  
Jack held the blade to the man's throat and said harshly, "What were you doing in the Turner household?"  
  
"Wha.....what, sir?" the trembling man choked out.  
  
Jack pointed a finger to the house the man just came from. "What were you doing? Pillaging and plundering? Thought you were going to make a bit o' money off of Elizabeth's pearls, eh?"  
  
Elizabeth, Will and I ran up to Jack and I said with a disgusted tone, "Jack, that isn't Will and Elizabeth's house." I pointed to the cottage right next to it and said with a sigh, "Now THAT is their house."  
  
Jack stared at both houses and it dawned on him. The man said in a squeaky voice, "This is my house, sir! Honest! I don't lie!"  
  
"Ah, um, very well. Run along," Jack said hurriedly and the man ran up the steps and leapt inside, slamming the door shut.  
  
Will and Elizabeth laughed and said, "That was our neighbor, Mr. Tate."  
  
"Something tells me he isn't going to stay your neighbor for long," I said and Jack glared at all of us.  
  
"It was an honest mistake," he said, sheathing his sword with a frown.  
  
Elizabeth got out a key and unlocked the door to their cottage, then with a little force, pushed it open.  
  
It was dark inside and smelled a little musty. A thin layer of dust settled over everything.  
  
"This is what happens when you're away for a couple o' months," I said with a smile, "Now think o' all the housework there is to be done."  
  
"Yes, I suppose Will and I will get started on that tomorrow."  
  
When Elizabeth turned her back to Will, he made a face, showing me he wasn't looking forward to cleaning. I stifled a laugh.  
  
"I bet you both are tired," Elizabeth said, "You can have the guest room for the night."  
  
"ONE guest room?" I said, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, yes. I guess you and Jack will have to share," she said with a smile.  
  
Jack glanced at me, giving me a toothy grin. I flushed and turned away from his gaze.  
  
"Will and I will go buy some items at the market for dinner," Elizabeth replied, "We won't be long."  
  
"Want me to go with you?" I said frantically, not wanting to be stuck alone with Sparrow.  
  
"I think we can handle it," Will informed me, "Now when we come back I don't want to see this place burned to the ground."  
  
"We shall try to stay out o' trouble," I said innocently, a bit too innocently for Will's liking.  
  
He gave me this look that said 'if you do anything to my house I will hurt you', for he knew I was mad that they were keeping me here to 'entertain' Captain Sparrow.  
  
"Make yourselves at home," Elizabeth called before she and Will slipped through the front door.  
  
The house was quiet. Too quiet. I missed the bustling and shouting of the crew, the loud noises, the steady groaning of the Black Pearl as she made her way over the waves.  
  
Now all I faced was Jack Sparrow, who had his hands clasped behind his back, staring at me intently. The man who could be so witty and seductive and egotistical, yet at the same time the man who could be compassionate and solemn. A generous lover, a caring friend. Perhaps he was the one person I feared now, for he had a hold over me that was too powerful for words.  
  
"Luv," he said, his smile calm and easy, "Do ye think the Turners have alcohol in their household?"  
  
I laughed at the silly question. "Probably not. I am starting to wonder if the Will lad really is a eunuch or not. Haven't seen him down one drop of rum since our trip started."  
  
"Damn," Jack sighed, "I was hoping ye wouldn't say that."  
  
"Well what did you want me to say?"  
  
"Lie to me. Tell me there's rum. Sweet rum," he said in that daze of his.  
  
"Yes, Sparrow. Right behind that door," I pointed to the guest room, "There is a whole stash of rum in there that could keep yeh happy and drunk for years to come."  
  
Sparrow opened the door in a child-like giddy manner and frowned, staring at the common guest room.  
  
"There is none. You lied," he said, pouting innocently.  
  
"Ye told me to lie!" I said in exasperation.  
  
"Ah. So I did," he said thoughtfully, waltzing around the kitchen and examining what was in the cabinets.  
  
I sat on the table and watched him for a moment or two before saying, "You don't want me to come back, do ye?"  
  
He paused in the midst of pocketing some fine silverware.  
  
"Is that what ye think?" Jack said softly.  
  
"Why don't ye tell me and stop with the word games," I replied.  
  
"I love games," he said impishly, "Are ye up to another game?"  
  
He turned to me and watched my reaction.  
  
"What are the rules?" I finally asked.  
  
"We ask each other one question. Just one. And the person receiving the question has to answer truthfully."  
  
"All right, that sounds fair," I said and nodded, "I'll go first."  
  
He motioned me with his hands to continue.  
  
"I repeat: Do ye want me off of the Black Pearl? What have I done to ye to make you act so strange lately?"  
  
"That's two questions," he said in annoyance.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him and he held up his hands, telling me that he would answer them.  
  
"First o' all, any man who wouldn't want ye to work on their ship would be a stupid bastard, for ye are a hard worker. I'll give ye that. Ever since ye stepped onto the Pearl ye have earned yer keep. Besides, the Pearl likes you."  
  
"And did 'The Pearl' tell you that herself?" I scoffed.  
  
"Aye. So where was I? Ah, yes. So here I was with an attractive woman giving me a hard time and needless to say I hated her." When I shot him a look he added, "At first. But then after a while, I'd always get this funny feelin' in me gut every time she insulted me, every time she accidentally touched me, and I had to contain meself."  
  
"Ye are not answering the ques............"  
  
He held up a hand and continued, "So one night when she was sick I tended to her and watched her sleep for a while. At that moment I knew I had to have her."  
  
I opened my mouth in shock and he said with a devilish grin, "So I did, thinking that would calm my lust, soothe my desire." He took off his hat and placed it on the counter, "I was wrong, luv. Horribly wrong. It was like an addiction. After that night, I had to have more."  
  
"That isn't very proper to be sayin' such things in front o'........"  
  
"And I was confused and didn't want to admit it. Captain Jack Sparrow? Confused? That was not a common occurrence."  
  
I snorted and he glared at me.  
  
"A different lass for every port, isn't that right, Gallagher? Isn't that the way of Captain Sparrow?" Jack winced and closed his eyes, as if trying to sort out his thoughts, "So I grew angry, not liking the fact that this woman had such an affect on me, for I always thought of myself as a free man and not tied down to anyone."  
  
"I am sorry if I am such a hassle to you........." I grounded out but he interrupted me.  
  
"William and Elizabeth saw it before I did. I tried to drown out these feelings by using me beloved rum, but that didn't work." Sparrow laughed bitterly before saying, "A couple of weeks ago Will opened my eyes a little. Hell, he opened my eyes a lot. He is perhaps me only civilized male friend and he insulted me bonny lass one night. I punched him right in the jaw."  
  
It dawned on me what had been going on that night and my eyes widened.  
  
He nodded, "Oh yes, me bonny lass. Ye are a bigger danger to me than you will ever know."  
  
"Jack..........."  
  
"And now I'm torn both ways. I want to see ye happy," Sparrow commented, his fingers running over his goatee braids, "I want to see you as a Captain on yer own ship. I want to see ye with a helm of yer very own. I don't see ye happy being a simple crew member."  
  
"I see," I said quietly, "Our futures do not coincide if we both are captains."  
  
"And that's what we both are happy doin', luv," he replied, "It's as simple as that. Now did I answer the question?"  
  
"Yes," I croaked, half in surprise and half in disbelief.  
  
"So, Miss Gallagher, how are ye goin' to be getting enough money for a ship o' yer very own now that ye gave most o' yer riches to me able- bodied crew?"  
  
"Find a job," I said with a small smile.  
  
Jack feigned shock and said, "But you are a pirate! Pillage and plunder! Loot without mercy!"  
  
"I'm done with takin' innocent people's loot. I am going to work hard for me ship just so I can call it me own."  
  
"Good point, Gallagher. So where will ye be workin'?"  
  
"The Red Rogue," I answered.  
  
"A tavern? I can't have me bonny lass workin' in a tavern!"  
  
"I worked at one before, and I'll do it again."  
  
"You'll be a bar wench!" Jack said with a grin, "Fancy that."  
  
"Shut yer hole, Sparrow," I said miserably.  
  
"Not tryin' to offend ye, Gallagher," Jack said with a smirk, "But I am imaginin' ye in one of those tight bar wench dresses............"  
  
"And if they try to make me wear such a thing I will shoot them in the foot," I said defiantly.  
  
Sparrow laughed and then grew quiet.  
  
"So what about you? Ye didn't ask yer question," I pointed out.  
  
He smiled and leaned towards me, saying, "It's only fair that I get to ask two questions just because you did."  
  
"All right, go ahead."  
  
"May I kiss ye now?"  
  
I paused and I saw my hesitant reflection in his chocolate brown eyes. He was smiling seductively, his lips slightly parted.  
  
"Yes," I said and he closed the space between us, his lips finding mine instantly. He took small sips at my mouth then dipped his head, running a few along my jaw. His hands went to my buttocks and pushed me into him so that there was no space between us. Sparrow broke away softly after a bit and said huskily, "Second question."  
  
"And that question would be.........?"  
  
"What side of the bed do ye want?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the middle of the night I woke up in the soft bed, finding his arms wrapped around me, his warm body against mine. I turned to face him, finding him watching me with a small smile.  
  
"You still awake?" I asked with a tiny yawn, running a few fingers along his cheek.  
  
"Being awake is usually the case of people who are not yet asleep," he informed me and I grinned sleepily, moving closer to him. Jack kissed me on the shoulder before getting comfortable beside me.  
  
"I love you, you know, even if you are a mangy cad," I whispered, my eyes slowly drifting shut.  
  
I could hear him hesitate before he whispered back, "I know. Get some sleep, luv. Dream about really bad eggs and such."  
  
And then I floated into the darkness of my dreamland.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That morning I awoke to find myself alone. The rumpled sheets pooled around me as I stretched and stared at the room. Sparrow's hat and coat were gone.  
  
Where could he have gone? I smiled as the smell of cooking food hit my nose. Perhaps he was indulging himself to a hearty breakfast.  
  
I moved to the right and a glint of something green caught my eye. It was coming from the bed stand. I leaned closer to see what it was.  
  
It was one of Snidely's rings. The emerald one with the silver band. I picked it up and held it in my palm, then slipped it onto my finger. It was too big. I thought I told Sparrow to keep them...........?  
  
Then a thought hit me like a horse carriage going full speed.  
  
I pulled on my clothes frantically, yanking on my breeches, accidentally putting both legs into one pant leg and crashing to the floor.  
  
Once I got myself situated I ran into the kitchen to find Will and Elizabeth eating eggs solemnly.  
  
"Where's Sparrow?" I asked, my eyes darting around the room.  
  
"What..........you mean, he didn't tell you he was leaving?" Will said with a frown.  
  
I stared at the ring in my palm and they were silent.  
  
"Leaving?" I whispered. Before they could answer I shot out of the front door and ran down the cobblestone streets, bumping into people, not even bothering to apologize.  
  
I reached the dock, breathing hard and laboriously, clutching the ring so hard in my hand that the jewel was leaving an imprint.  
  
I shielded my eyes from the golden rising sun and stared at what lay before me.  
  
I saw a blue sky, a calm ocean.  
  
And the Black Pearl sailing off into the horizon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't scream just yet! More surprises on the way! I just wanted to say that there is ONE more chapter to go. The end is near! (sob) I love all of you pirate homies! You are wonderful! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	29. And So it Begins

The Last Opportune Moment for an Author's Note:  
  
Hello, all my salty homefries! I just wanted you to know that I am proud of Meeting His Match, proud that it did so well and proud that all of you have given me so much support and nice words. I hope my fiction has given you much in return. On the other hand I am kind of depressed that it is ending, but who said there wasn't going to be a sequel? (wicked smile) Yes, my readers and reviewers, have no fear. I shall put my brain to work and think up more wonderful pirate hijinks, but after this I need to focus on Too Much Rum. I feel bad for neglecting it. Now, all of you, please enjoy Chapter 30, the last chapter of "Meeting His Match".  
  
Gallagher: Stop it, ye git! You are makin' it all depressing and such, and ye keep wallowing and whining like it's the end o' the world!  
  
PaL: I am not whining! But on the wallowing part, uh, perhaps a little.......  
  
Jack: Don't be sad, ladies! Celebrate! Drinks all around!  
  
PaL: I guess you're right. After all, a sequel shall be under way soon enough......  
  
Jack: 'Tis a fine goal, to be sure, but make sure you add lots of Sparrow in the sequel!  
  
(Gallagher rolls her eyes)  
  
Jack: Uh, and the beautiful Gallagher as well, I suppose.  
  
Gallagher: You suppose? Why I oughtta...........  
  
Jack: I don't like violence, luv! Just let them read the last damn chapter!!!!!!!  
  
PaL: Like I said: Enjoy, mates! I love all you scurvy readers!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two months later.....................  
  
"Ye get back in there and put on a show or else I will throw yer ass out on the streets!" Eric roared, his fat face growing scarlet and his bulging belly jiggling with every step he took.  
  
I took a calming breath and said, "I am not prancing around out in that Tavern like I'm for sale. Let yer whores do that. It's their job."  
  
"Many of the men have asked for yer services," Eric stated with a growl, "And have asked for me to supply them with a show starring Terrence Gallagher."  
  
"Well ye can tell them to piss off," I said sweetly, "I have a job to do and it's not to supply a hundred sexually starved men with a peek-a-boo show."  
  
Eric swung his fist and I ducked just in time, dodging from his punch and causing him to sway off balance.  
  
"Ye bastard," I seethed.  
  
"Don't talk back to me, wench," he spat, "I have given ye a place to stay with my other girls in return that ye work for me. Whatever work I say, ye do."  
  
This wasn't what I wanted. I needed the money, but I didn't want to be known as "Gallagher: The Seductress." No, I wanted to be "Gallagher: The Fiercest Female Pirate in the Caribbean." Life just didn't work that way.  
  
It wasn't as if it was a hard task to carry out. I had done it before, and I'd do it again.  
  
"Well, Gallagher? I'm waiting," Eric sneered, "Do ye really want to spend yer nights out on the dark streets of Tortuga?"  
  
But did I really want to go back to the darkness? Did I really want to venture back into the black hole I had worked so hard to climb out of? The darkness of Tortuga I could live with, but becoming a whore was something I would not be able to bear. First my task would be a couple of shows a night, then slowly but surely, it would be a couple of men a night..............  
  
"What's in yer head, ye stupid gel? Answer me!" Eric snarled impatiently.  
  
The life of a prostitute would eat away at me until I was nothing. I would wither away.  
  
"I've made up me mind," I said boldly, crossing my arms in front of my chest defensively.  
  
"And.........?"  
  
"Ye can go fuck yerself, Eric," I replied, "Because I turn down yer request. I see no profit in it for me."  
  
"A place to stay, warm meals........isn't that profitable enuff for ye?" he cried in anger.  
  
I shook my head, staring him straight in the eye.  
  
"Stupid wench," he muttered, "Now go get yer stuff and get the hell out. I don't want to see yer face in here again, a'right?"  
  
"Not like I would want to step foot in this rat infested pit again, anyways," I answered and made my way up the stairs before he shot me or punched my lights out.  
  
It was dark: the lamps in the hallway providing only an eerie yellow glow. There was a room for each girl, and mine was the last one on the right. The Sharpened Blade was one of the raunchiest taverns located in the depths of Tortuga and it also served as a whorehouse. It was the only place that would take me in on such short notice and provide barmaid work as well. No working girl had talked to me during my month's stay, and I figured they feared me. I kept to myself and did not want to associate with those sick women. The girls got their own rooms for that was where they did their 'business' with their customers.  
  
The sounds at night had gotten to me. Lovemaking was supposed to be a pleasurable experience, a ritual of deep understanding and enthrallment, but the noises torn from the throats of the people on the other side of the walls were enough to make me cringe.  
  
I was overjoyed that I was leaving this personal Hell.  
  
I threw the last of my things into a sack and threw it over my shoulder, taking one last sweeping glance over the musty room. The creaky bed was still unmade, the small table and chair still dusty. My old barmaid dress was slung over the chair. The room was barren and chilling, nothing at all like the Turner household.  
  
How I missed them. I wished that I could have stayed in Port Royal, but the navy was right on my tail. I would never make it out of there alive if I didn't take the opportunity that presented itself to me. I bartered my best sword for passage to Tortuga. The old man let me onto his boat and did not bother me except when we idly chatted. His name had been Thomas, and he had been going home to see his wife. Fortunately, he was going to go past Tortuga on his travels.  
  
I stomped out into the creaky hallway, shutting my wooden door for the last time when a young woman walked up to me. She was wearing a deep forest green dress and her eyes and lips were painted.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" she sneered, "I knew ye couldn't handle it."  
  
"Don't think I can't," I said back, "I would rather leave now then lose the last of my dignity."  
  
"Only the best can partake in this kind of work," she said and slid her hands down her abdomen suggestively.  
  
"Correction: only the lost souls partake in such work," I corrected, remembering Jack's wise words, "And I am no lost soul."  
  
"You are a homeless wench, and you consider yourself not a lost soul?" she giggled bitterly.  
  
I clamped my mouth shut and walked down the stairs, hearing her call out, "Try to bundle up: it's raining outside, dearie!" and then an evil cackle resounded throughout the Sharpened Blade.  
  
I walked past Eric without even so much as a sideways glance, my head held high as I opened the door and walked out into the dreary night. The sky was cloudy and black, the rain pelted down on my back, stinging like sharp needles jabbing themselves individually into my cold flesh.  
  
"Well this couldn't get any worse," I murmured. The rumbling of thunder reached my ears and lightning illuminated the streets.  
  
A group of drunken men staggered past, singing off key and hollering out obscenities.  
  
"Move it, whore!" one yelled and shoved me out of the way as they bumbled past. I lost my balance and fell into the mud.  
  
"Stupid gits," I shouted and they laughed, pointing at me and then continuing on their way.  
  
My things had fallen out of the sack in the midst of my fall, my precious belongings slowly sinking in the dark mud.  
  
I struggled to clean them off, using my own shirt and paused as I reached the book 'Macbeth'.  
  
Jack Sparrow. The book brought back the pain in vivid color. Two months since he left me alone in bed, two months since I had seen his smile, smelt that distinct salty aroma of him, heard his amusing chuckle. Two months was too damn long if you asked me.  
  
I must have looked like a fool, lying in the mud in the middle of Tortuga, staring at a muddy book.  
  
All at once I felt tired; the feelings washing over me reminded me of defeat. The rain grew steadier and heavier, almost as if the heavens were trying to drown me out of my misery.  
  
Yet I did not want to be defeated.  
  
Focus on the now, I thought, don't worry about the future just yet. Don't sheathe your sword just yet, Gallagher. You still have a fight to win.  
  
I got up slowly, my weary limbs protesting with every movement. My black locks were plastered to my head, raindrops sliding down off of my eyelashes.  
  
I suddenly got a strange need to be near the ocean, to hear the waves once more.  
  
"Landlovers," I muttered, "What the 'ell's wrong with 'em?" Two months on land and I was going insane already.  
  
I walked down to the docks; the squishing sound my boots made with every step I took made me giggle madly. A man walked by and cast me a dirty look, purposefully lengthening his strides so he could get away from me faster.  
  
Yes, I thought with glee, Let them think I was crazy. At least then they would leave me the hell alone!  
  
The ocean looked enraged: the large waves pounding and thrashing wildly, the lightning glowing against the water whenever it zigzagged across the sky.  
  
I walked out to the dock, staring at nature in all of its fury, yet I was not afraid. I felt at peace standing there at the edge of chaos. Sitting on the dock, I leaned against a wooden post, my bag clutched tightly in my wet, numb hands. Closing my eyes, I drifted off, the steady drumming of the waves hitting the dock lulling me to sleep................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke smiling. It was a dream: so warm, so light, everything so peaceful.............. And I snuggled into the covers. Wait, covers? Where did those come from? My eyelids snapped open and I stared at the bed. I was naked in a bed. I did not recognize this cabin. The wood was new and polished, the floor clean. I opened my mouth to yell out a string of curses when a familiar voice said, "Keep it down, luv. The crew's still sleepin'."  
  
It couldn't be. I swiveled my head and stared at Captain Jack Sparrow slouched in a chair comfortably, his bare feet resting on the foot of the bed.  
  
My mouth agape, I stuttered, "What.....how.....I thought ye were gone........"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow is never one to be predictable, Gallagher," he said and winked, standing up and hovering over me. I clutched the sheets to my bosom and shook my head in wonder.  
  
"Why........"  
  
"......did I come back?" he finished for me. Jack placed his hat on his head and said, "Well here I was, with a bunch o' treasure that I could spend however I wished, sailing off into the horizon with me crew and beloved Pearl."  
  
Jack had his hands clasped behind his back, hiding something. I tried to peek and he turned his body, not allowing me to. He tsk tsked me in amusement.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, luv," he said, "Wait till I'm done with me speech."  
  
"To hell with yer speech," I murmured and grabbed him gently by the dreadlocks, my mouth finding his. He leaned over, his lips rubbing against mine sensuously; his hands remained at his back.  
  
He broke away and said breathlessly, "Stop that or else I won't be able to contain meself."  
  
"Where are me clothes?" I asked with a wicked smile.  
  
"Dryin' out. Ye are crazy, sleepin' out in the rain like that."  
  
I laughed, but my laughter soon died when I found him staring at me with a serious look.  
  
"What is it, Captain?" I asked.  
  
He presented a single white rose from behind his back, throwing it into my lap, the white petals matching the white sheets.  
  
"Me bonny lass told me one night while she was dead drunk that she was fond o' flowers, and if I ever planned on wooing her, as it were, I should remember that lil' fact."  
  
I picked up the flower and said with a grin, "So are ye wooing me, Captain?" I pulled him down for another kiss and he slid into the bed next to me, his arms wrapping around me as our lips molded together.  
  
"I think ye already did that a long time ago," I whispered into his ear.  
  
He winked and replied, "I work fast, luv. What can I say?" and shrugged innocently.  
  
"One question, Captain."  
  
"Yes, luv?" he whispered in a seductive tone, his eyelids half closed, his face an inch away.  
  
"Where the hell are we?"  
  
"Thought ye would never ask, me bonny lass!" he said giddily and jumped up, "Now get dressed and I will show ye, savvy?"  
  
"What..........."  
  
"No questions! Get a move on!" he ordered impishly and smacked me in the bottom. Jack rummaged through a chest at the end of the bed and came up with new clothes, a perfect white shirt and breeches that fit wonderfully. I pulled them on as Jack watched with a sly smile.  
  
"Have ye no shame?" I said with my hands on my hips.  
  
"Last time I checked, no," he answered truthfully. He watched my expression turn somber and he asked, "What's wrong, lass?"  
  
"It feels like a dream. Where is the Pearl? Clearly we are on a ship, but this isn't the Pearl."  
  
"She's anchored nearby," Jack said, adding a little hand gesture along with his reply. He took my hand and said devilishly, "I hope ye like the surprise."  
  
"Surprise?"  
  
He led me out into the sunlight, out onto the deck of this mysterious ship. Everything shined like new. There was still the faint smell of fresh wood drifting around, confirming my suspicions that this ship was recently built. I stared up at the clear blue sky and caught sight of clean white sails and a beautiful mast.  
  
Jack walked me to the helm and I placed my hands on it, saying, "It's beautiful, Jack. Is this what you spent your treasure on? What are ye going to do with it now?"  
  
Jack chuckled and said, "No, luv. The question is: what are YE going to do with it?"  
  
My eyes widened and I stared at the helm. Examining the middle of the wheel more closely, I realized there was a symbol carved into it. The Dancing Horizon's symbol. I leaned over and ran my fingers over it in shock.  
  
"Jack.........." I whispered.  
  
He turned me to him and said softly, "A ship all to yer onesies, luv. Now ye can be a captain again."  
  
"I can't accept this," I shook my head, "It's too great a gift. This, this is like life itself, Jack! Your treasure, ye could have........"  
  
Jack placed a single finger to my lips and said with a smile, "Stop actin' like a pansy, Gallagher."  
  
"Thank ye, Jack. From the bottom o' me heart."  
  
"I thought ye said ye had no heart," Jack pointed out.  
  
I smiled and said, "I think this calls for a celebration."  
  
"Yer right! Drinks all around! All hail me precious rum!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later I found myself back on the Pearl, singing and dancing with the crew. Ana Maria was dancing with Jack, Skip was playing his fiddle, the men were singing rowdy songs. I stood at the railing, staring out at my ship. MY ship. It was silly how one little phrase could mean so much to me.  
  
My past could rest. I no longer grieved for that I had lost. Now I could live out my future as I wanted to.  
  
Ana Maria stood next to me, breathless from dancing as she said, "He was really excited about it."  
  
"Hmmmm?" I murmured, turning to face her.  
  
"Went to Barbados and had it crafted just the way he imagined ye would like it." Ana Maria shook her head, pausing for a moment before adding, "Jack Sparrow is a changed man. I don't know what ye did to tha' bloke, but I never knew him to buy anything for anybody."  
  
"Anybody?" I asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Especially a ship," she continued, "He loves the Pearl. Offering someone else a ship is just unheard of in Sparrow's terms."  
  
I was silent for a moment before saying, "Well he did have all that treasure. Perhaps he was feeling generous."  
  
"He really loves yeh, ye know," Ana Maria stated quietly. My head whipped around to stare at her, thinking she was joking but she was dead serious.  
  
I was about to reply when Jack ran up and shouted, "I love this song! It's really bad eggs!" as Skip readjusted the fiddle on his shoulder and began playing 'A Pirate's Life for Me.'  
  
Jack bowed dramatically and said, "Care to dance, Miss Gallagher?"  
  
I smiled and said, "Delighted, Cap'n." Taking his arm, I followed him out to the middle of the deck. Some men were singing, others just sat and stared with grins plastered onto their faces, watching as their joyous captain began to dance around, pulling me along with him. Jack owned a gracefulness I never knew he possessed as he twirled me around, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling, one arm wrapped possessively around my waist.  
  
"So what now, Captain?" I asked of him, "Besides getting drunk!"  
  
"Hm, that's a tough one. Whatever do ye mean, luv?" he said loudly over the music, laughter and chatter.  
  
"Ye said yerself that we are captains, therefore soon we shall go our separate ways, am I correct?" I said back.  
  
"Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" he murmured with the music before answering, "Yer right, me bonny lass. Captains should never neglect their ships!"  
  
The song ended and loud cheering erupted. We clapped for Skip, who was bowing with fiddle in hand. Some of the men were yelling, "Encore! Encore!" and downing mugs of rum in a toast.  
  
Jack didn't let go of me even though the song had ended. I watched as pulled me tighter against him and he leaned in close, his mouth settling gently over mine in one long, delicious kiss.  
  
We ignored the hoots and hollers coming from the Black Pearl crew, only to be lost in each other's embrace, lost in the passionate kiss.  
  
My fingers snaked into his dreadlocks and I broke away, our noses touching as I whispered, "So I guess after tonight, Sparrow, it all ends."  
  
"No luv," Jack said, stroking the side of my face, "This is where it begins."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you have it! The end of MEETING HIS MATCH! A sequel will be under way. I want to thank all of you from the bottom of me heart, especially those who seem to review TEN times a day! (cough) You know who you are! Now I want to take this chance to tell all of you about some pretty awesome PotC fics out there that deserve big gold stars and lots o' reviews!  
  
What the Morning Brings - kiare  
  
A Silver Doubloon - Ildera  
  
The Haunting Place - Citadel  
  
Secrets of the Caribbean - Plateado  
  
Love or Money - whereistruth  
  
Take What You Can - Bananas51  
  
Sui Generis - Pirate Gyrl  
  
Call of the Caribbean - Ebony  
  
Crocodile Huntah of the Caribbean! - The Noble Platypus  
  
These fics are all bloody brilliant. Thank you, all my lovely reviewers and readers, big cyber hug for each individual one of you, and until next time, be really bad eggs!  
  
-PineAppleLint : ) 


End file.
